Sunclan's Destiny
by Ravenwing679
Summary: Silverstorm is a member of SunClan, a secret clan where clan boundries don't exist.But two new apprentices could change that, and throw SunClan's existance into jeopardy.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Your mentor shall be Rippedtail."

"What!" Silverpaw nearly yowled. Of all the warriors Copperstar could have picked for her mentor, it had to be scarred old Rippedtail. She had been hoping for a real warrior, like Dogclaw, or even Emberheart or Blueleaf.

"I will do my best to teach you all I know," Rippedtail mewed as his scarred gray muzzle touched Silverpaw's pale gray one, and he leaped off Highrock. Silverpaw reluctantly followed. "Let's start with a tour of the territory," Rippedtail dashed off.

"Wait up!" Silverpaw yowled after him and took off. Rippedtail was fast, Silverpaw had to struggle to keep him in sight.

Rippedtail darted in and out of trees as the pale gray she-cat tagged behind.

"Rippedtail wait up!" Silverpaw yowled, and Rippedtail paused just long enough for Silverpaw to catch up with him. "Why are you running so fast?" Silverpaw questioned.

Rippedtail ignored her question and began to pad warily through the underbrush.

"Rippedtail?" Silverpaw asked carefully.

Suddenly, Rippedtail whirled around. His amber eyes met Silverpaw's green ones, and he asked in a low voice, "Silverpaw, what I tell you today, what I show you today, you must promise not to tell any cat. Do you?" His amber eyes were pools of fire.

"What…why… yes." Silverpaw stammered.

Rippedtail turned away and said, "Then come."

Rippedtail tasted the air, Silverpaw did the same. There was an unfamiliar scent in the air, but before she could ask Rippedtail about it, A black ball of fur knocked her to the ground.

Silverpawyowled and tried to get the black warrior off but, but the warrior had both a size and experience advantage, and she easily pinned her.

"Nightpaw! That's my apprentice," Rippedtail snapped.

"Apprentice!" Silverpaw yelped, "she nearly killed me!"

The black apprentice bent down so that her and Silverpaw's noses were touching. "I didn't nearly kill you mousebrain. That was a beginner's move." And she lightly hopped off.

"What's going on?" A tom's voice drifted from the underbrush. A heartbeat later, a murky brown tom-cat appeared.

"Frogfoot, glad you could make it," Rippedtail greeted the tom. They seemed to know each other.

"I very nearly didn't," Frogfoot admitted," Hawkthorn's patrol caught me and Nightpaw leaving the territory." Then noticing Silverpaw washing dirt from her fur, Frogfoot asked, "Did Nightpaw tackle you?"

"Yes," Silverpaw said, "She almost killed me." To her satisfaction she saw Nightpaw's fur bristle.

"Nightpaw, if I've told you once I've told you a million times, don't…"

"Attack unless you know that the cat is indeed going to attack." Nightpaw cut in, "I know."

"Yet you never heed my advice," Frogfoot meowed. He sighed. "Where are Swiftbreeze and Stonefur?"

"I don't know about Swiftbeeze, but my new apprentice and I are here," a tom mewed from next to Silverpaw.

Silverpaw started, and jumped away. Another gray tom sat next to her, calmly washing his ears. A young striped tom hid behind Stonefur, his bristling so hard that Silverpaw thought it might come off.

Finally, after a black and white she-cat had arrived, Rippedtail started introductions. "Every cat, as you know, I am Rippedtail, and this is my new apprentice Silverpaw. We are ThunderClan."

Frogfoot stood up. 'I am Frogfoot and this is my apprentice, Nightpaw. We are ShadowClan."

"What?" Silverpaw yowled. These cats are ShadowClan! There is no way I am staying with ShadowClan cats!"

"Silverpaw wait until we finish introductions." Rippedtail meowed sternly.

Silverpaw sat down, but the fur on her back remained raised.

Rippedtail cleared his throat. "As I was saying, this is Stonefur and Wildpaw of RiverClan…"

"And I am Swiftbreeze of WindClan," The black and white she-cat twined her tail with Rippedtail's. Then, she fixed her gaze on Silverpaw. "Welcome to SunClan."

"SunClan?" Silverpaw asked, feeling extremely overwhelmed. "What is..."

Nightpaw hoped to her paws. "SunClan," she mewed, "Is a secret gathering of warriors and their apprentices. We share news, unhindered by clan pride, and try to sustain at least a small friendship with all other clans. When the apprentices become warriors, their mentors retire from SunClan, and the new warriors assume their positions as representation for that Clan.

"It is preferable that SunClan members not be in any position of position, leader, deputy, or medicine cat. It is best if the she-cats do not have kits while in SunClan. Proceeding to any of these positions while being an active member of SunClan could cause curiosity from the clan and endanger the existence of SunClan." Nightpaw paused.

"Thank you Nightpaw," Frogfoot meowed. His gaze turned to Silverpaw. "Silverpaw, can you keep SunClan's secrets? Do you want to join? All of these terms and conditions apply to you too Wildpaw."

Silverpaw and Wildpaw stared around at the cats from all clans staring at them. Wildpaw gave voice to the thought that was going through Silverpaw's mind. "But... what if we meet in battle? Do we have to hurt each other?"

Nightpaw purred in amusement, and Swiftbreeze shot her a reproachful glance. Rippedtail replied. "We learn play fights, almost like technique routines that you use if you must fight another."  Silverpaw nodded, glancing at Wildpaw.  The tom's fur was finally starting to calm down.

"What...what you you think Silverpaw?" Wildpaw asked quietly.  "Should we join?"  Silverpaw feltmildly surpirsed that it was Wildpaw asking her, and not the other way around.  Silverpaw looked at the cats from all four clans surrounding her.  Did she really want a part in this life?  IS this what she wanted?  Keeping secrets from her clanmates and family.  And her sister, Whitepaw.  They told each other everything.  

"Silverpaw," Rippedtail reminded her.  "Will you join?" 

"I will," Wildpaw said, shuffling his paws.

Silverpaw lifted her head.  "I will too," she meowed firmly.

Swiftbreeze nodded.  "Then with StarClan as my witness," she mewed, padding over to Wildpaw and Silverpaw, "I declare these two apprentices true members of SunClan.  May StarClan watch over you."  She lowered her muzzle to touch Silverpaw's and Wildpaw's heads.  The apprentices dipped their heads in acknowledgement.  Silverpaw had made a huge decision.  Now she was going to live with it 


	2. Skypaw

"Silverstorm," Skypaw whined, jolting Silverstorm out of her memories, "Can we learn some real fighting now? Not those stupid SunClan routines."

"Hush," Silverstorm mewed fiercely, "you don't want any cat to hear you."

It had been two seasons since Silverstorm had joined SunClan as an apprentice. When she had gotten her warrior name, Rippedtail had resigned from SunClan. It had been a sad occasion. For the other cats, it meant resigning to seeing Rippedtail only at Gatherings of during battles, but for Silverstorm, it was like the loss of her best friend. Rippedtail had been the only one she could talk to about SunClan.

What Silverstorm didn't tell anyone about were her growing feelings for Wildpaw, now Wildwind. The two were best friends, now Silverstorm as starting to feel something for Wildwind that her sister, Whiterose had often used to describe her feelings for Sandfur, a ginger warrior she liked.

Silverstorm's life was too complicated as it was to worry about her feelings for Wildwind, let alone an apprentice. She had been given Skypaw two moons ago by Copperstar. Silverstorm was already exasperated by the apprentice. The little brown she-cat whined, groaned, and complained about SunClan and what they were doing there, so many times nearly giving them away.

"So," Skypaw flicked her tail impatiently, "I want to learn something new."

Silverstorm flicked her tail in amusement, finally coming up with an idea. "Spottedfur," She mewed, "Bring Heartpaw over. I want her to spar with Skypaw."

Heartpaw and Spottedfur trotted over. "Are you sure?" Spottedfur asked. "Heartpaw is much more advanced. Do you think Skypaw can take her?"

"I think Skypaw needs to learn some respect for battle forms," Silverstorm mewed. She turned to Skypaw. "You ready?" She asked.

Skypaw flicked her ears in annoyance. "You bet," She said. She hopped over to where Heartpaw was waiting. Silverstorm came to stand by Spottedfur. "Begin," She meowed.

Skypaw immediately launched herself at Heartpaw. Heartpaw danced lightly out of the way. Skypaw came at her again and Heartpaw cleared Skypaw's head with a high jump. "You really need to focus on your drills, like this." Heartpaw came at Skypaw with a series of moves that Skypaw couldn't see coming, and she fell neatly into Heartpaw's trap. Heartpaw had her pinned within five attacks.

"Let me up," Skypaw yowled from the ground. "That wasn't fair! Let me try again." Heartpaw lifted her paw and allowed Skypaw to get up. Silverstorm trotted over to where Skypaw stood, shaking sand out of her fur.

"Use the Twilight," Silverstorm mewed quietly, using a code word for one of the attack routines that Skypaw had learned.

Skypaw nodded, but sent a questioning look at Silverstorm. "Why?" She asked.

"Heartpaw doesn't know the other part like Eaglepaw and Lionpaw do," Silverstorm mewed, "You just go through the routine. Trust me."

Skypaw nodded. She trotted back out to where Heartpaw was grooming her fur. "Ready... begin!" Silverstorm called.

Skypaw launched at Heartpaw, but instead of blindly attacking Heartpaw, slipped into a routine that she had practiced countless times with Eaglepaw, and apprentice from ShadowClan. Skypaw's paws began landing on Heartpaw. The tabby she-cat had never seen this type of completely planned battle. Skypaw moved effortlessly from on attack to the other, nailing the tabby she-cat, and when she reached the end on the routine, she came up behind Heartpaw's guard, and pinned her.

Spottedfur purred in amusement. "Nice comeback Skypaw. You must have been holding back on Heartpaw. We shall have to practice together more often. Now, if you wouldn't mind getting off of my apprentice."

Skypaw seemed elated when she pranced over to Silverstorm. "That was amazing," she meowed, "I never knew you could use our battle dances to fight in real battles."

Silverstorm twitched her tail. "So now do you want something new to learn besides those, quote 'stupid SunClan routines'?"

Skypaw shook her head avidly. "Are you kidding?" She gasped, "I want to learn some more routines. You were thinking of teaching me The Eclipse?" She sounded hopeful.

Silverstorm started to trot away from the training hollow. "No," She said, "I want Eaglepaw to learn the routine too. You'll have to wait."

Skypaw scampered after Silverstorm. "Please," she begged, "I'll be good. I won't whine at all. Please teach me the new routine!"

"You're already whining," Silverstorm warned. Skypaw shut up like a clam.

"Silverstorm!" The pale gray she-cat heard the deputy call her name. Dogclaw came over at a run. "We've got ShadowClan invaders at the border by the Thunderpath. We need enforcements. Take Skypaw and go help!"

"Spottedfur and Heartpaw are in the training hollow," Silverstorm called to Dogclaw as the dark brown tom took off. Silverstorm broke into a run, Skypaw close behind. "Ready?" She asked Skypaw.

"I was born ready," The light brown she-cat meowed.

"Then stay close," Silverstorm commanded as the battle came into view. Screeching and yowls split the air. Silverstorm leaped right into the fray, knocking a ginger tom off of Firefur. She and Firefur had the tom running back across the border.

Silverstorm looked up long enough to see Skypaw meet up with a ShadowClan apprentice. The two became locked in a battle fast, but the apprentice was young, and Skypaw had him down fast. She turned to another apprentice. Skypaw and Eaglepaw nearly bumped noses as they turned to face each other. She heard Eaglepaw mew, "The Moon," and the two launched into a practiced routine. Silverstorm had to turn her eyes from the battle to tend to the warriors around her.

"Silverstorm," A hard blow to her ear sent Silverstorm tumbling as a black warrior perched on her.

"Get off you piece of Mouse dung," Silverstorm grunted, pushing the warrior off of her. She started to attack but a familiar cool voice mewed in her ear. "Silverstorm, its Nightshadow." Silverstorm looked up. Nightpaw, now Nightshadow was standing over her. "Eclipse," The ShadowClan warrior grunted, loosening her grip just long enough for Silverstorm to climb to her feet.

Silverstorm nodded conformation and began performing the longest and most complicated of the SunClan routines. Both SunClan warriors twisted in patterns almost unidentifiable to the watching eye. Over her shoulder, she could see Skypaw and Eaglepaw watching their mentors in awe. She briefly heard Skypaw murmur, "I've got to learn that."

She was so distracted by the routine she almost missed Nightshadow's soft mew of, "Your surrender or mine?"

Silverstorm jolted back to the present. "You," She mewed just as softly, "It seems as though your clan is losing." A confirmation from Nightshadow that she had heard and Silverstorm stitched to a different routine, The Takedown. Nightshadow played her part perfectly, and after Silverstorm had her pinned, she darted across the border to ShadowClan Territory.

The battle was breaking up. ShadowClan was fleeing across the border. Skypaw cheered. Silverstorm saw Eaglepaw meow something to Skypaw before he took off across the border too.

Silverstorm surveyed herself and her apprentice. She had a few minor cuts across her flank and up her chest. Skypaw was in the same state. As ThunderClan wearily padded back to the camp, Skypaw chattered on. "Did you see me take on that apprentice?" She asked, I had him totally beat. He ran from me he was so scared!" Not before whispering something to you, Silverstorm thought dryly. But something had grown between Silverstorm and Skypaw. A bond of trust. Silverstorm could see it in Skypaw's eyes. Maybe, things would be different now.


	3. Eaglepaw

Hiya, this is Leopardshadow679. I think I got the author note thingy down, so I'm going to continue with the story. Hopefully, alliances are coming next chapter. Sorry if the clans see a little small. We haven't met anyone else from the other Clan's yet, and I don't want to fill up ThunderClan too fast. That would mean killing cats to make space for the cats I want to add, and I hate that sort of pointless murder.

Oh, and if anyone is wondering, this takes place in the old forest, not at the lake.

On with the chapter!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Silverstorm twitched her tail, watching Eaglepaw and Skypaw spar. They were not practicing a routine, they were actually practicing on the spot battle. Silverstorm thought it was easy to see the apprentices fighting styles. Eaglepaw relied heavily upon his sheer size advantage over Skypaw, while Skypaw took her smaller size and used it to her advantage.

Silverstorm also noticed that Eaglepaw was holding back, not taking advantages of the spaces where he could have attacked. "Cut," Silverstorm called, padding forward. "Eaglepaw, stop holding back. Skypaw's never going to get any better if you don't give her a challenge!"

"Oh," Eaglepaw dipped his head, "Sorry."

"Don't feel sorry," Nightshadow snapped, "Just do it better next time." Eaglepaw started, staring at his mentor.

"Nightshadow," Silverstorm mewed reproachfully.

"It...it's fine," Eaglepaw meowed. He trotted over to Skypaw. The light brown she-cat flicked her ears in embarrassment. They started sparring again. Eaglepaw didn't hold back this time, but Silverstorm could hear him muttering "sorry' every time he hit Skypaw particularly hard.

"Enough," Nightshadow said. As the two apprenticed broke apart, Nightshadow gazed around thoughtfully. "Where are WindClan and RiverClan?" She mewed, "Swiftbreeze, Lionpaw, and Wildwind should be here by now." Silverstorm nodded. It was a bit odd that the other cats not be here. Maybe they had gotten the date messed up.

"We could go look for them," Eaglepaw said brightly, " Me and Skypaw are small. We wouldn't be detected very easily."

Nightshadow snorted. "No Eaglepaw. You happen to not have the finer points of stealth. You sound like a lumbering badger whenever you try to be quiet." Eaglepaw ducked his head.

Skypaw stood up for Eaglepaw. "No he doesn't. He's managed to sneak up on me several times."

"Which shows how inept you are at hearing," Nightshadow turned to Silverstorm. You really ought to take your apprentice to your medicine cat. She must be half deaf."

"You do not talk to my apprentice like that," Silverstorm meowed firmly, her green eyes livid. "I am shocked at how mean you are to your own apprentice."

"So?" Nightshadow snapped, "Have you seen those two, Silverstorm? I mean really look. Is it that hard to notice?" Glaring at Nightshadow, Silverstorm turned to her apprentice and the ShadowClan apprentice. Eaglepaw was murmuring comforting words to Skypaw, Skypaw was snuggling into Eaglepaw's fur. Realization dawned on Silverstorm. She turned to Nightshadow in shock. "Took you long enough," the black she-cat commented.

"You can't seriously..." Silverstorm stuttered, but as she turned to look at Eaglepaw and Skypaw snuggling, she couldn't deny it otherwise.

"Skypaw," Silverstorm raised her voice. "Time to go."

Skypaw twitched her tail. "Why?" She sounded irritated

Silverstorm scrambled for an answer. "umm... Grayleaf said that Dawnburst will be having her kits very soon. She's my sister. I want to see them born."

"Pushy," Skypaw muttered, but trotted over to Silverstorm. "See you at the gathering tonight, Eaglepaw."

The Gathering! Silverstorm had totally forgotten about it. She had time to say, "Who says you're going?" before Skypaw had bolted back into the forest.

"Eaglepaw and I are going to stay here a little longer," Nightshadow mewed, "maybe the others will show up." Silverstorm nodded, and followed her apprentice.

She caught up to Skypaw as they passed the Owl Tree. "Skypaw," Silverstorm called, before we get back to camp, I want to talk to you about something."

Skypaw stopped. Trotting back lazily to Silverstorm, she meowed, "What?"

Silverstorm stared evenly at her apprentice.. "Is there something going on between you and Eaglepaw?"

Skypaw's fur bristled. "No," she snarled, "What makes you think that?"

Silverstorm flicked her ears. "You and Eaglepaw were wound up tighter than a thicket of brambles back there. "Not to mention you got really mad when I asked you just now."

Skypaw struggled for a comeback. "Well... I'm just outraged that you would think that."

Silverstorm laid her tail on Skypaw's back in comfort. "I understand," she meowed, "It's natural at your age, but Eaglepaw is from a different clan. It will only cause difficulties and pain for you."

"You're wrong!" Skypaw yowled, jerking away from Silverstorm. "We can be together. You just watch Silverstorm. Just watch." The apprentice bolted away towards camp.

Silverstorm sighed, and headed after her.

As it turned out, Copperstar did want Skypaw at the gathering. It was probably so he could show her off as a good apprentice of ThunderClan. How wrong he was. Upon reaching Fourtrees, Skypaw began weaving through the ShadowClan cats, looking for Eaglepaw.

Silverstorm narrowed her eyes. Skypaw, she thought with disgust. 'Silverstorm," Wildwind bolted up to her, the RiverClan cat looked very worked up. "I...I'm getting an apprentice soon," He cried.

Silverstorm twitched her ears. "Isn't that a good thing?" She asked.

"Yes," Wildwind kneaded his paws. "But I'm not getting the kit I think would be good for SunClan.

"Oh," Silverstorm nodded, "Who is he or she?"

"She," Wildwind said. "Her name is Hazekit. She's pale ginger, and she has the most amazing blue eyes." He looked down. "I'm getting her brother, Rockkit. The kit won't shut up about how many warriors from the other clans he's going to kill. He couldn't ever be a member of SunClan."

There's always a chance of swaying him," Silverstorm meowed.

"Very little," Wildwind paced in a circle. "What in StarClan's name am I going to do?" He sat down.

"You could talk to Shorestar," Silverstorm offered, "She might understand. Just tell her that you've had your eyes on Hazekit for a long lime and would love to have her for an apprentice."

Wildwind nodded. "Maybe I'll do that," he mewed.

That was when Blossomstar called the Gathering to order. "There is nothing that ShadowClan needs to report. The prey is running well in this full leaf, and we are strong." The ShadowClan leader stepped back.

Copperstar stepped forward. "ThunderClan has nothing to report," He mewed calmly.

Galestar, the WindClan leader, stepped forward. "We have sad news to report," she glared at Creekstar. "Due to a scuffle with RiverClan earlier, we have lost a warrior," she paused, "Swiftbreeze has gone to StarClan."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Oh boy, did I just kill our first SunClan member? I think I did. What's going to happen to Lionpaw, her apprentice? Of course I know the answer, but you don't! Mwahahaha!


	4. Alliances

**Warriors SunClan Allegiances**

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader- Copperstar:****large orange-brown tom.**

**Deputy- Dogclaw****: Black tom with large, white front paws. **

**Medicine Cat- Grayleaf-**** older gray she-cat**

**Warriors:**

**Rippedtail**** -Gray tom with long scars running down his pelt from a badger attack when he was a kit.**

**Firefur****- ginger tom**

**APPRENTICE- BROWNPAW**

**Blueleaf**** = Blue-gray she-cat**

**Apprentice-Foxpaw**

**Spottedfur ****= lightly spotted tom**

**Apprentice- heartpaw**

**Mosspelt****- tortiseshell she-cat**

**Silverstorm****- pale gray she-cat. Member of SunClan.**

**APPRENTICE: SKYPAW**

**APPRENTICES:**

**Skypaw- ****Light brown she****-****cat. Member of SunClan.**

**Brownpaw****- Dark brown tom**

**Foxpaw****- ginger tom**

**Heartpaw****- tabby she-cat**

**Queens and kits-**

**Emberheart ****= ginger she-cat.**

**Dawnburst****- golden she-cat**

**Elders:**

**Flickerflight****- ginger striped she-cat**

**ShadowClan:**

**Leader: Blossomstar****- white she-cat**

**Deputy: Clifffoot****- pale gray tom**

**Medicine Cat: Amberdew****- ginger she-cat**

**Warriors**

**Frogfoot- ****dark gray tom**

**Nightshadow- ****black she-cat**

**Apprentice- Eaglepaw- ****brown and white tom**

**Micarush - ****pale gray she-cat with darker gray stripes.**

**Oakstripe- ****dark ginger tom**

**Queens**

**Whiteheart****- white she-cat **

**Elders**

**Blacktooth****- dark gray tom**

**RiverClan**

**Leader: Creekstar- ****gray tom**

**Deputy- Ripplefur****- blue gray tom**

**Medicine Cat- Splashwing- ****tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Warriors-**

**Stonefur- ****gray tom (SunClan)**

**Wildwind****- striped tom**

**Rapidfoot= ****dark tabby tom**

**Queens-**

**Streamtail- ****ginger she-cat**

**Kits- ****HAZEKIT (****ginger) and ****STONEKIT (****gray)**

**Elders-**

**Gullpelt- ****very pale gray she-cat**

**WindClan-**

**Leader- Galestar- ****gray white she-cat**

**Deputy- Falconheart- ****brown she-cat**

**Medicine Cat****- ****Breezeflight- ****White she-cat**

**Warriors-**

**Swiftbreeze- ****Black and white she-cat**

**apprentice- Lionpaw****- ginger tom**

**Gailstorm -****longhaired pale gray she-cat****.**

**Gleampelt - ****dark cream she-cat.**

**Queens**

**Elders-**

**Curlfoot- ****pale brown tom**


	5. Lionpaw

Hiya, I'm back. Thank you again to Crystalstar Medicine Cat for reviewing. Oh, and maybe you've noticed, but I accidently changed Silverstorm's sister's name from Whiterose to Dawnburst. Sorry about that! I also noticed that I forgot to mention Sandfur in the alliances. I can repost the alliancwes if you want, or I you can just ignore my couple of mistakes. Alliances are so confusing!

I don't own Warriors, but the characters and SunClan are mine. Mine, I tell you mine!

On with the Chapter!

"Swiftbreeze... is dead?" Silverstorm gasped. She was glad that Rippedtail was not at the meeting. He would have been devastated.

"However, we have found a new mentor for her apprentice Lionpaw," Galestar continued, "Falconheart, our deputy has offered to teach Lionpaw for the remainder of his apprenticeship."

"No," Silverstorm whispered, "No, Lionpaw can't be mentored by the deputy. How in the name of StarClan is Lionpaw... Skypaw!"

Silverstorm sprinted over to where Skypaw and Eaglepaw were sharing tongues. Skypaw threw herself at Silverstorm. "Lionpaw," She mewed frantically, "How's he going to...?"

"Eaglepaw," Silverstorm meowed, "You need to tell Nightshadow that we have a meeting tomorrow, at Sunhigh. I don't care if you are on a patrol. Be there." Eaglepaw nodded.

"How are we going to let Wildwind know?" Eaglepaw asked, "He's not at the gathering."

"I'll volunteer for morning patrol," Silverstorm mewed, "I'll see if I can meet up with him. I'll fall in the river and half drown myself if I have to." Eaglepaw and Skypaw stared at Silverstorm. "What?" The she-cat snapped.

Skypaw opened her mouth, and then closed it. "This is really serious isn't it," Eaglepaw asked.

_What makes you think that?_ Silverstorm thought sarcastically, but she answered, "Yes Eaglepaw, this is very serious."

Silverstorm thought that she would never get back to camp. Skypaw was very solemn, which was very unlike her. When Rippedtail trotted out of the Warrior's Den to welcome them back, he took one look at Silverstorm and Skypaw's faces and mewed, "What happened?"

Skypaw looked like she might start wailing right there. She meowed softly, "I'm going to sleep," and trotted to the apprentices den, leaving Silverstorm alone with Rippedtail.

"What happened?" Rippedtail stared at her evenly.

"It...It's Swiftbreeze," Silverstorm choked out, then, feeling like an apprentice, she buried her head in Rippedtail's fur. "She's... dead." Silverstorm felt Rippedtail stiffen.

"How?" Rippedtail asked his voice dead and expressionless.

"There was some sort of scuffle between WindClan and RiverClan," Silverstorm murmured, taking a deep breath and drawing her face out if Rippedtail's fur. "She was killed. Now Lionpaw's been assigned a new mentor and it's the deputy of WindClan. He'll never be able to sneak out of WindClan alone, not to mention be gone for long periods of time while his mentor is still at camp. I don't know what to do." Silverstorm lay down and put her head on her paws.

Rippedtail sighed. "Silverstorm, do you know who the old ThunderClan SunClan member was, my mentor?" Silverstorm shook her head. "His name was Featherfur, a young tom with his third apprentice."

"Third apprentice?" Silverstorm asked, "I thought that the first apprentice of SunClan warrior became the new SunClan member."

"Normally, they did," Rippedtail gazed into space, reminiscing. "But this was a different time. The Clans were in high tension. There were battles every day, cats dying right and left. It was a difficult time for SunClan. There were patrols constantly, making it hard for us to meet and stay inconspicuous. There was so much suspicion between cats that was hard to trust anyone. Of course, that was when Featherfur got his first apprentice.

"He took the apprentice to meet SunClan, as normal, except that the apprentice freaked out, and ran back to camp. She never made it further than Owltree."

Silverstorm shivered. "You mean..."

Rippedtail nodded sadly. "Yes, she was so young, just barely six moons. The whole Clan mourned. Featherfur's story was that they had been out training, and a neighboring Clan's patrol had caught them. It was easily believable. No one suspected a thing.

"Featherfur got his second apprentice two moons later. His name was Patchpaw. He was as brave as any apprentice before him, maybe braver. When Featherfur took him to see SunClan, he acted calm. He became a member of SunClan. He showed up at the meetings for a few moons. Before he received his warrior name, he told Featherfur that at the ceremony, he was going to tell everyone about SunClan, and threatened to tell the clan about Featherfur's involvement with his first apprentice's death. There was not much Featherfur could do. If he killed Patchpaw, everyone would think it was suspicious that both of Featherfur's apprentices had been killed. Fewer apprentices were dying every day. It would be extremely hard to cover up.

At Patchpaw's warrior ceremony, Copperstar was saying the traditional words, and all the warriors were out celebrating a new warrior, when disaster struck. A whole patrol of cats flew in and killed Patchpaw just as he was about to get his warrior name and tell. As soon as Patchpaw was dead, the cats took off."

Silverstorm gulped. "Who were they?"

"SunClan warriors," Rippedtail murmured. "They had covered up their scent very carefully. They were never identified."

"So if I had tried to tell," Silverstorm mewed, "You would have killed me too?"

Rippedtail nodded. "I'm sorry Silverstorm. It would be necessary to keep SunClan safe." Rippedtail continued with the story. "Featherfur had to wait a long time to get another apprentice. It had been about eleven moons. That was when Featherfur got me.

"I loved SunClan right off. It was the best thing that had ever happened to me. Swiftbreeze and I became best friends. We sparred, and acted like apprentices. But it was Leaf-Bare, and cats were getting sick." Rippedtail paused for a second. "Featherfur died the Leaf-Bare."

"Rippedtail, I'm so sorry," Silverstorm murmured, but she was beginning to see why Rippedtail was telling this story. "So what happened to you?"

"Copperstar tried to assign me a new mentor, but I didn't want one. I grieved for Featherfur. Copperstar eventually paired me up with another warrior apprentice team. They left me alone most of the time. It gave me plenty of time to sneak away to SunClan. I did my training there. When it came time to give me an assessment, I passed easily. I received my warrior name that same day. I took over Featherfur's position as ThunderClan's SunClan representative."

"Lionpaw's been an apprentice for a long time," Silverstorm meowed, "He just needs a few more pointers. He might be able to miss a few meetings until he becomes a warrior. But if he's at a meeting," Silverstorm's eyes lit with a sudden fire, "He's going to get the training of his life. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to tell Wildwind about tomorrow."

"How are you going to get into RiverClan camp?" Rippedtail asked.

"Any way I can," Silverstorm mewed grimly.

Silverstorm woke up early the next morning, before everyone else and hopefully, before RiverClan. She trotted over to the RiverClan ThunderClan border, waiting for the RiverClan dawn patrol, and hoping that Wildwind would be in it. She wasn't disappointed. Wildwind and a group of two other cats were trotting along the border. Silverstorm inched forward, hoping that Wildwind would see her. He did. "Um, Ripplefur, I think I see something. I'm going to see what it is."

"Don't be too long," Ripplefur mewed. The patrol moved off and Wildwind came to stand by Silverstorm.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed, not looking at her, but merely the area around her.

"Meeting, today, sunhigh," Silverstorm meowed. "We have to talk." Wildwind nodded, looking confused. "See you there," Silverstorm crept back to ThunderClan camp.

Skypaw was waiting for her when she returned. "We're on dawn patrol," She mewed simply.

"Let's go," Silverstorm meowed.

"Did you find Wildwind?" Skypaw asked.

Silverstorm nodded. "He'll be there," and the two SunClan members headed off.


	6. Chapter 4

SunClan Ch. 4

Dawn patrol didn't take very long. A quick sweep of the borders and they were back at camp. Before they reached the camp, Dogclaw pulled up next to Silverstorm and Skypaw.

"Silverstorm," The deputy meowed, "Has Skypaw had an assessment yet?"

"No," Silverstorm replied, "But isn't it a bit early to have it? Skypaw only has been training for four moons."

"But she is accelerating in her training faster than any apprentice I have seen," Skypaw turned to look at Dogclaw when he made this remark. "We could have her and Heartpaw's assessment now, and if she passes, have her warrior ceremony at Sunhigh," Dogclaw's eyes glittered.

Skypaw's eyes flew to Silverstorm. Silverstorm shook her head. She didn't know what to do. SunClan was important, but a Warrior Ceremony was life changing.

Looking away from Skypaw, Silverstorm shook her head at Dogclaw. "I don't mean any disrespect Dogclaw, but I don't think that Skypaw is ready. She has much more to learn."

Dogclaw was visibly miffed. "Well," he mewed tartly, "If that's the way you feel," and trotted stiffly off.

Skypaw looked at Silverstorm, a sort of sad disbelief in her eyes. "Silverstorm," she meowed, "Am I really not ready, or did you do that because you didn't want to mess up SunClan."

"Skypaw, can you really think that after only four moons that you are ready to..."

"So it was the second one," Skypaw drooped her head and tail. "Silverstorm, this was my chance. I could have had my warrior name this time tonight."

"And I couldn't do anything to interfere with you and Eaglepaw," Silverstorm mewed sadly. When Skypaw tried to look shocked, Silverstorm continued, "I know you Skypaw, and I also know that..." Silverstorm had to take a deep breath before continuing, "Nothing I can do will stop you. I can just advise you. Know that if you have any problems, you can come to me."

Skypaw nodded. "Thank you Silverstorm," She trotted away, "Come on, don't we have a meeting to get to?" If only Silverstorm knew what was really going through Skypaw's head.

"I just barely escaped," Lionpaw mewed, twitching his tail nervously, "Falconheart almost never lets me out of her sight. She says it's time for me to get some 'real training'," Lionpaw mimicked in a high voice, "Apparently she doesn't think very much of Swiftbreeze."

"The piece of foxdung," Nightshadow snarled, "Why doesn't she go jump in a ditch."

Eaglepaw nodded, "A really deep one," He added excitedly, "With sharp rocks and then a really strong river to carry her away so that no one ever...knows what happened," he finished haltingly.

"Where did that come from?" Nightshadow asked, purring hard. "Never thought you were the blood-thirsty type."

Noticing Skypaw looking at him strangely, Eaglepaw mewed quietly, "I'm...not." He tucked his tail between his legs. Skypaw trotted over and rubbed comfortingly against him.

"So," Lionpaw continued, "What in StarClan's name am I going to do?" His eyes darted around at the other SunClan cats.

"Train," Silverstorm mewed, and Lionpaw looked at her in surprise. "If you train here, you'll advance faster, and be made a warrior sooner."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lionpaw demanded, and then his eyes grew wide as he registered her words. "Oh." Then he groaned. "Great, intensive training."

Eaglepaw smirked. Wildwind threw him a reproachful glance. While Nightshadow took Lionpaw to the side and began working on his training, Wildwind trotted over to Silverstorm. "I'm getting Hazekit," He mewed excitedly, "I talked to Creekstar like you said, and it worked. Hazekit is mine. "She's got her ceremony tomorrow at Sunhigh. I'll bring her to the next SunClan meeting."

"That's great," Silverstorm exclaimed. "I can't wait to meet her."

The meeting ended soon after. Lionpaw had a new set of aches and bruises to add to the ones he already had. Lionpaw promised that he would come as much as possible, and train hard when he did. He winced when he said this.

It was when Silverstorm and Skypaw were walking back to camp that Skypaw stopped. Silverstorm continued walking for a few steps, then glanced at her apprentice. "What is it Skypaw?" She asked.

"Silverstorm," Skypaw meowed over to her, twitching her tail nervously, "When I get my warrior name, I take over this job completely right? You stop coming."

Silverstorm trotted over to her apprentice, "Yes," she mewed quietly. "Why does it matter?"

"Because..." Skypaw muttered, "Because...umm... because I don't want you to stop going. It's a comfort to have you here. I don't want to have to manage all of this on my own."

Silverstorm flicked her ears. "That's nice Skypaw, but we both know that's not what you were going to say. What is it?"

"It's..." Skypaw trailed off, "It's nothing." She spotted a mouse and began to creep toward it.

"Skypaw," Silverstorm meowed irritably. "What is it? You can tell me." Skypaw focused on the mouse. "Skypaw," Silverstorm raised her voice. Skypaw lunged for the mouse, but missed. The mouse skittered into the underbrush.

"Mousedung," Skypaw snapped.

Silverstorm turned her apprentice toward her. "Skypaw, there is something troubling you. I can tell," Silverstorm tried.

"There's nothing wrong," Skypaw mewed fiercely, avoiding Silverstorm's gaze. Skypaw tried running back to camp. Silverstorm pounced on her and held her down. "What in StarClan's name are you doing?" Skypaw yowled.

"There's something bothering you, and I need to know if it endangers SunClan, or ThunderClan for that matter."

"Fine," Skypaw shrieked, "Eaglepaw and I were thinking that when we got our warrior names, we would run away together. We can never be together as it is. We want to have kits Silverstorm! There is no way that..." She stopped herself, "Happy?" She snapped, and wiggled out of Silverstorm's shock frozen hold. She ran into the forest back toward camp.

Silverstorm didn't move for many heartbeats. Skypaw and Eaglepaw... run away...kits...warrior names. Silverstorm's mind wouldn't function right. She finally sat down. As her brain began to function normally again, it had room for the freaking out. Skypaw and Eaglepaw were planning to run away? And have kits? Not Skypaw. No, not Skypaw.

Silverstorm shook her head. Skypaw was young. There was no way that she would be able to go through with running away. Having convinced herself of such, Silverstorm trotted back to camp.

Dogclaw padded over to her. "Yes," Silverstorm mewed irritably.

Dogclaw proceeded with his news. "I talked to Skypaw," He meowed. Silverstorm felt dread clench at her heart. No. "Skypaw says that you two talked it over and you don't think that she is ready to become a warrior yet, but she will be by the next full moon." His eyes narrowed. "Is this true?"

Silverstorm blinked. Did Skypaw really say that?


	7. Warrior Names

Chapter 5

Silverstorm blinked. Did Skypaw really say that? The warrior gave Skypaw an angry look. Well, Skypaw asked for it. "Yes," Silverstorm mewed. "I did say that. I feel Skypaw is ready for her warrior name." Skypaw's eyes blazed with happiness. Silverstorm gave her a piercing glare. The apprentice didn't seem to notice.

Dogclaw nodded. "Perfect. If you want we can have her assessment now and her ceremony at Sundown."

Silverstorm flicked her ears in agreement. "Whatever you think is best."

Dogclaw flicked his tail, gesturing for Skypaw to follow him. The apprentice did, bouncing up and down. Silverstorm groaned. What had she done?

Silverstorm trotted to the Warrior's Den wearily. She flopped down on the soft moss. She hadn't been getting enough sleep lately. Her head hurt. She lay her head down to take a quick nap.

She did not sleep peacefully. Images of Skypaw haunted her. The she-cat was in pain, she saw four pairs of eyes. Two sky blue, two dark amber like an eagle's eyes. Skypaw screamed, and Silverstorm tried to help her, but an eagle flew forward to try to help, but it only succeeded in hurting Skypaw more.

"No," Skypaw whispered, before the she-cat went limp.

"Robin, Spruce, Willow and Golden," a voice boomed in Silverstorm's ears. Silverstorm whirled around, trying to find the source of the voice, but a shadow had covered the sun, and it was dark all around her.

"No!" Silverstorm awoke. Sun streamed in through a few cracks in the den's roof. She shook her head. All of this was starting to get to her.

"Silverstorm," Firefur peaked in the entrance. "Come quickly, Dawnburst is having her kits."

"What... wait for me," Silverstorm fairly flew from her bed to the Medicine Cat Den. Dawnburst's labored breathing reached her ears.

"It's okay, it's okay," Grayleaf whispered, "push, push," Dawnburst heaved a deep breath as the first kit slid into the world. "Dawnburst you're doing wonderful, just push once more, that's it." The second and last kit mewed in hunger. Dawnburst hardly paused before beginning to lick the kit's fur dry.

"It's a tom," Grayleaf mewed, "And the other one is a she-cat."

Firefur looked at the kits, studying them as their fur dried. "The tom should be Fleetkit," he meowed, nudging the little pale ginger tom.

Dawnburst studied the tortoiseshell she-cat. "Flickerkit," she mewed, nudging both of the kits toward her stomach, where they could feed.

Grayleaf nodded happily. "Two perfectly healthy kits," she mewed, "that's what I like to see." Flickerkit and Fleetkit began feeding, their little paw's kneading their mother's belly.

"Congratulations Dawnburst," Silverstorm meowed to her sister, "they're beautiful."

The new mother stared down at her kits. Silverstorm exited the den. Skypaw was still gone. Silverstorm sighed. Would Skypaw be in this position in the future, but with no medicine cat to help her, just Eaglepaw. Fear clenched at Silverstorm's heart. Was that what the dream had meant?

Silverstorm finally made herself think about what she would do if Skypaw really decided to run away with Eaglepaw. She would continue to be a SunClanmember, so that was good. She wasn't sure that she was ready to give up that part of her life yet. Most likely she would get another apprentice, one that would not run away, and the apprentice would continue her job. She could settle down and maybe have a relationship with someone. Maybe have kits of her own.

Silverstorm frowned. There really was no one in her clan that she really liked. No one that she felt ready to have a relationship with. And having a mate and kits would be extremely time consuming. Right now Silverstorm didn't want that responsibility that a mother would have. How could Skypaw decide that she wanted this so early in her life. Once she and Eaglepaw ran away, there was no coming back.

Silverstorm debated whether to tell Rippedtail. Somehow, a tom just wouldn't understand. That was when Silverstorm knew who she needed to talk to. Nightshadow. The black ShadowClan warrior would have the same problem she did with losing an apprentice.

But how? There was no SunClan meeting until tomorrow, and by then, Skypaw might have gotten her name and run off. Silverstorm started to pick her way toward the ShadowClan border. Maybe she would get lucky and Nightshadow would be on a hunting patrol.

Silverstorm listened intently for approaching pawsteps, and tasting the air for Nightshadow's scent. She had been past here, not but moments before.

"Mousedung," Silverstorm cursed. If only she had moved little faster. She might not have missed Nightshadow.

"Hey," Silverstorm heard a gruff tom's voice, and ShadowClan's scent washed over her. She whirled to see Oakstripe, a ShadowClan warrior approaching her with a patrol of other cats. Silverstorm breathed a sigh of relief. There was Nightshadow. The she-cat's eyes widened when she saw Silverstorm.

"You are very close to our territory ThunderClan cat," Oakstripe meowed, "What are you doing?"

"I was hunting, one last hunt before the sunset," Silverstorm addressed Oakstripe, but she was looking at Nightshadow. "The night will fall soon; I wanted the advantage of the shadows. I didn't notice where I was going."

Oakstripe nodded grudgingly. "Very well," he meowed tersely, "But don't let us catch you here again."

"Thank you Oakstripe," Silverstorm gave one last look to Nightshadow, hoping that the black warrior had gotten her hidden message. Silverstorm hurried back to ThunderClan territory. But she hoped back out as soon as The patrol had left, and waited for Nightshadow.

The SunClan warrior came a good while before sunset, much to Silverstorm's relief. "What?" Nightshadow asked.

Silverstorm hesitated. "Out with it," Nightshadow commanded. "I didn't come out here for nothing."

Silverstorm sat down. "It's a long story," She mewed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hiya everyone. This is Leopardshadow butting in. I'm pretty sure that this chapter is going to be a long one, so for all of you with nervous habits, you might want to get up and move around a bit now before you come back to the story.

For everyone else, on with the story!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You know how you talked to me about Skypaw and Eaglepaw liking each other?" Silverstorm mewed. When Nightshadow nodded, Silverstorm continued. "Well it's gotten more serious. Skypaw said that she and Eaglepaw were planning to run away together after they got their warrior names."

Nightshadow's tail drooped. "I should have known," she paced back and forth. "Eaglepaw's been acting really keen to get his warrior name. He finally convinced Clifffoot that it was time for him to get his warrior name. He's having his ceremony at sunset."

"Skypaw too," The two SunClan mentors stared at each other. Green eyes and amber ones. "What are we going to do?"

Nightshadow shook her head back and forth in worry. "I don't know," she meowed, "But we have to do something."

A strange thought crossed Silverstorm's mind. "What if we let them go?" She asked.

Nightshadow whirled on the ThunderClan warrior. "What!" she yowled, "Are you seriously considering that?"

"No... I just don't know a way to stop them."

"There's always a way... always. StarClan, why are you letting this happen?" She yowled. She began pacing again. Suddenly she froze. "There's another reason you were ready to let the apprentices go. To stay in SunClan."

"No..." But Silverstorm knew it was true. She didn't want to lose SunClan, to lose... no, she wouldn't let her thoughts wander that way. She wouldn't be any better than Skypaw.

"You are seriously considering it," Nightshadow mewed in a faint voice, "These are our apprentices Silverstorm. We can't lose them!"

"Why does it matter to you?" Silverstorm surprised herself by mewing. "You don't even like Eaglepaw."

Right after she said that she knew she had made a mistake. Nightshadow whirled, fire in her amber eyes. "You're wrong Silverstorm. Eaglepaw means more to me than you think."

Silverstorm dropped her gaze. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"Maybe we should let them go," Nightshadow mewed bitterly. "They've already betrayed SunClan. Soon they will betray their birth clan. Why should they be treated as anything but traitors?"

"We should let them go if they want to;" Silverstorm thought aloud, "But let them know the consequences of their choice. They will never be let back in either of the clans, and we will treat them as rogues." Silverstorm's voice cracked.

Nightshadow dipped her head in agreement. "That is probably the best plan of action until another plan can be decided," She turned toward ShadowClan territory. "May StarClan be with you," she called over her shoulder, and pushed through the tall grasses on the border. Silverstorm trotted back to camp.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And although this is a perfect place to stop, I'm too excited for the next part. So I'll continue.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The clan was gathered around Highrock when Silverstorm returned to camp. She was almost bowled over by an excited Skypaw.

"I'm getting it!" She yowled, jumping up and down, "I passed my assessment! Heartpaw and I are getting our warrior names now!"

"Skypaw, that's wonderful!" Silverstorm meowed, hoping that her enthusiasm didn't sound too fake.

"Will all cats old enough to catch their own freshkill, gather here beneath Highrock for a warrior ceremony!" Silverstorm heard Copperstar yowl. Silverstorm's breath caught. This was it.

Heartpaw and Skypaw hopped up onto Highrock next to Copperstar. Silverstorm held her breath. She knew what was coming next. "I, Copperstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices today. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Skypaw, Heartpaw, do you swear to uphold the warrior code and defend the clan, even at the cost of your life?

"I do," Heartpaw mewed confidently.

"I do," Skypaw meowed, and Silverstorm's heart clenched. Skypaw was already lying.

"Then I hereby give you your warrior names," Copperstar declared, "Heartpaw, from this moment onward, you shall be known as Heartflight. StarClan honors your courage and welcomes you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Copperstar rested his chin on Heartflight's head and she licked his shoulder.

Copperstar turned to Skypaw. "Skypaw, from this moment onward you shall be known as-"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ha. You really didn't think I'd tell you Skypaw's warrior name right now did you? No, I'm going to use it to blackmail you. Unless I get eight reviews (and for those who are not a member of , I like your reviews too) I'm not going to tell you her's or Eaglef... oops, did that come out? I think it did. Anyway, eight reviews. If I get ten I'll answer almost any question you ask in your review. Do we have a deal, 'cause I'm as excited as you are to start using the apprentice's warrior names.


	8. Sky and Eagle

Thank you, thank you, for all the reviews. To Crystalstar Medicine Cat and Silverkit08 I owe the motivation to continue with this story. Now, to the questions. Crystalstar Medicine Cat, Lionpaw is a tom, I'm pretty sure that's what I put him down as in the Alliances (checks quickly) Yeah I did. As for the mater of the apprentices' warrior names, you will find out in this chapter. By the way, please tell me what you think of the names. As far as the running away goes, well, you'll have to read it to find out. You'll know within the next two chapters if everything goes as planned. As for the kits, no can tell, sorry. On with the chapter!___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Copperstar turned to Skypaw. "Skypaw, from this moment onward you shall be known as Skyfire. StarClan honors your loyalty to the clan and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Copperstar rested his chin on Skyfire's head, and she licked his shoulder respectively.

"Heartflight! Skyfire! Heartflight! Skyfire!" The clan chorused. The new warriors stood proudly. Skyfire looked down from Highrock to look at Silverstorm. Silverstorm dipped her head in acceptance. Skyfire's eyes looked sad for a moment, but then as she turned away. Silverstorm caught the burst of happiness and excitement. That told Silverstorm one thing. The plan to run away was still on.

Heartflight and Skyfire hopped down from Highrock where the clan swarmed them, mewing congratulations. Silverstorm wiggled through. "Congratulations Skyfire," She meowed. Then she narrowed her eyes. "Plan still on?"

Skyfire caught Silverstorm's eyes. "Yes," she mewed curtly.

Silverstorm nodded sadly. "We need to talk, later."

Skyfire sighed, "Fine, but you're not talking me out of it."

"I know," Silverstorm acknowledged, "But we need to talk about other things." Silverstorm's heart clenched. She was really going to lose her apprentice.

Skyfire touched her nose to Silverstorm's. "I'll talk," she mewed.

The rest of the night ticked on slowly. Skyfire and Heartflight had vigils to keep, and Silverstorm dreamed fretfully. She saw four pairs of eyes again. The two sky blue eyes and two dark amber eyes. Skyfire was writhing in pain, and this time, the new warrior was screaming. "Eaglepaw!" The sun shone bright red, and next to it, a second sun was glowing faintly, this one a pale blue, then bother suns fell into darkness.

Silverstorm woke with a when Skyfire prodded her side. "What did you need to talk to me about?" Skyfire demanded

Silverstorm squinted her eyes against the glare of the morning sun. "Is it morning already?" She moaned, climbing to her feet.

"Yeah," Skyfire meowed impatiently.

"Oh calm down," Silverstorm mewed, "Come on. We've a lot to talk about."

Silverstorm led Skyfire past the freshkill pile, though her stomach ached for some breakfast. She led Skyfire into the forest, past the training hollow, and into the forest near tree cut place. "Listen Skyfire," Silverstorm hissed, "I know there is nothing I can do to stop you and Eaglepaw, but I must warn you. If you leave, you will never be welcome back into SunClan or ThunderClan, and I doubt that any of the other clans will take you in. You have to be absolutely sure about this, because once you leave, there's no coming back."

"I know," Skyfire sounded exasperated, "And I don't care. Eaglepaw is all I've ever wanted. All I ever will want. We can live together. Catch our own freshkill and not have to worry about feeding a clan. We can find a place of our own. Somewhere quiet and by the water. Somewhere to raise a family." Skyfire's voice grew dreamy.

For some reason Silverstorm grew furious. "You're just going to throw your life away like this, Skyfire! You just promised Copperstar that you would protect and defend the clan at the cost of your life. StarClan was witness. Does that mean anything to you? You should have left before you received your warrior name. At least them you wouldn't be breaking a promise."

"I just didn't want to go around being called 'paw' all my life," Skyfire yowled, "Silverstorm, please understand. I love him!"

"You think you're the only one who has had troubles like that in SunClan!" Silverstorm demanded. "I've had a crush on Wildwind for the longest time, but do you see me running off with him? No! We know our place, and that we can never be more than friends! Why can't you see that Skyfire? Why do you have to run away?"

Skyfire seemed unable to answer. "Come to the SunClan meeting today," Silverstorm ordered. "It will be your last." Silverstorm stalked angrily back to camp.

At Sunhigh, Skyfire and Silverstorm trudged wearily toward the SunClan meeting place. Silverstorm felt an urge to stop, and drag this last trip with Skyfire out as long as possible. But Skyfire had other ideas. Skyfire refused to go slow, and eventually Silverstorm was forced to match her pace to Skyfire's. When the ThunderClan cats reached the meeting place, everyone else was there.

Skyfire gave Silverstorm one last look, and trotted over to stand by Eaglepaw. The two stood firm, fierce determination in their eyes.

"Wildwind, is Hazepaw here?" Silverstorm asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"She's here," Wildwind mewed. We've already briefed her on SunClan while we were waiting for you."

"I'm here," a trembling she-cat's voice came from behind Wildwind.

"Hello Hazepaw," Silverstorm peered behind Wildwind to see a trembling pale ginger she-cat.

"Umm, Silverstorm," Nightshadow twitched her tail in anger, "Shall we tend to other business?"

"Right," Silverstorm nodded. "Skypaw received her warrior name last night. She is now Skyfire." Everyone waited for the traditional words of how the new warrior would replace the old one, but they didn't come.

"Eaglepaw received his warrior name last night," Nightshadow didn't look at anyone, "He is now Eaglefeather." Again the cats waited for the traditional words. Again, they did not come.

"There is one more thing that we need to explain," Silverstorm mewed, looking at Nightshadow until the ShadowClan cat met her eyes. "Eaglefeather and Skyfire have decided to leave SunClan and their birth clans for a new life together."

There was instant uproar from Wildwind. "What!" Wildwind yowled, "Bu they can't! Silverstorm, Nightshadow, you're not going to stop them!" A storm began whipping up, the wind blowing the cats' fur around.

"We've tried to stop them," Silverstorm growled. "Do you think that we wouldn't? They will not listen. They are going today and now."

"What!" he startled squeak burst from Skyfire. "We're leaving now? But a storm is brewing!"

"Now is best," Silverstorm mewed numbly. "If there is a storm, we can claim that a monster slid on the Thunderpath and killed you. A twoleg came out and took you away. We do not expect to see you again."

"But..." Eaglefeather protested.

"No buts!" Nightshadow hissed. "You've made your choice. Go. Have a nice life. I hope you like it."

The newest SunClan warriors looked pleadingly at their mentors. "Go!" Silverstorm meowed, "You are no longer welcome here, or anywhere. You are no longer Clan cats. Go."

Skyfire gave Silverstorm a heartbroken look. Silverstorm had to force her face into a numb expression. Skyfire's expression melted. "Come on Skyfire," Eaglefeather mewed, glaring at the clan cats.

Skyfire nodded a rebellious look in her blue eyes. Together, the pale brown she-cat, and the white and brown tom trotted away from the clan cats. "Don't do anything stupid until you leave the territories!" Nightshadow called after them, "You don't want to be caught!" Finally, the cats faded into the distance.

That's when Silverstorm allowed her carefully composed facade to collapse. "Great StarClan," she gasped, and lay down and buried her head in her paws. "She's gone."

"What happened?" Hazepaw squeaked. "Why did they leave?" Silverstorm lifted her head. The RiverClan apprentice stared at Silverstorm with wide green eyes.

Wildwind must have sensed Silverstorm's desire to leave. "I'll explain it to her," he murmured so that only Silverstorm could hear. "You go and tell your clan the news."

"Thank you Wildwind," Silverstorm mewed, "You're the best." Wildwind seemed to straighten at these words, but Silverstorm was sure she imagined it.

"Wait, Silverstorm," Wildwind edged over to her. Meet me here tonight at sundown. I need to tell you something." Silverstorm nodded. Then she turned and began trudging wearily back to camp.

When she was just outside camp, she took several deep breathes in quick succession, and sprinted into camp. "Copperstar!" She shouted, "Copperstar!"

"Silverstorm, what is it?" Copperstar turned away from Heartflight, whom he had been chatting with, to look at Silverstorm.

"Copperstar...it's, it's Skyfire... twolegs...they," Silverstorm stopped for the dramatic effect of catching her breath. "A... a twoleg monster hit Skyfire...and... the twoleg took her!" The last words ended in a wail, and Silverstorm allowed to grief she felt at Skyfire's betrayal to channel through the words and make the emotions sound more real.

"She's been taken!" Heartflight sounded horrified. "Silverstorm that's terrible. I'm so sorry!"

"Not nearly as sorry as I am," Silverstorm meowed miserably. "If I had moved a little faster, maybe I could have gotten her before the twolegs." Excellent. She mentally patted herself on the back. Playing the self guilt strategy.

Copperstar approached Silverstorm. "You're sure she's gone?"

"Positive," Silverstorm moaned, "StarClan how could you let this happen!" She yowled.

"StarClan cannot protect us all," Grayleaf mewed, exiting her den. "Come. Let's get you some thyme for shock." Grayleaf steered Silverstorm toward her den. Silverstorm hung her head. Behind her, she could hear Copperstar calling a meeting to announce Skyfire's catnapping. _StarClan what's happening to us?_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So there you have it. Skyfire and Eaglefeather are gone. Never to return! Or will they? This chapter went a bit differently then I planned, but I like it. Anyway, please tell me what you think of Skyfire and Eaglefeather's warrior names. Do you think that Nightshadow and Silverstorm were too harsh? Review! Review!

By the way, I need warrior name idea's for Lionpaw and Hazepaw. Let me know if you have any!


	9. Alliances New

**Warriors SunClan Allegiances**

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader- Copperstar:****large orange-brown tom.**

**Deputy- Dogclaw****: Black tom with large, white front paws. **

**Medicine Cat- Grayleaf-**** older gray she-cat**

**Warriors:**

**Rippedtail**** -Gray tom with long scars running down his pelt  
from a badger attack when he was a kit (Former SunClan)**

**Firefur****- ginger tom  
****Apprentice: Brownpaw**

**Blueleaf**** = Blue-gray she-cat  
****Apprentice-Foxpaw**

**Spottedfur ****= lightly spotted tom**

**Mosspelt****- tortiseshell she-cat**

**Silverstorm****- pale gray she-cat (SunClan)**

**Heartflight-tabby she-cat**

**Apprentices:**

**Brownpaw****- Dark brown tom**

**Foxpaw****- ginger tom**

**Queens and kits-**

**Emberheart ****= ginger she-cat.**

**Dawnburst****- golden she-cat  
Kits- Fleetkit (Ginger) and Flickerkit (Tortoiseshell)**

**Elders:**

**flight****- ginger striped she-cat**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**ShadowClan:**

**Leader: Blossomstar****- white she-cat**

**Deputy: Clifffoot****- pale gray tom**

**Medicine Cat: Amberdew****- ginger she-cat**

**Warriors**

**Frogfoot- ****dark gray tom (Former SunClan)**

**Nightshadow- ****black she-cat (SunClan)**

**Micarush - ****pale gray she-cat with darker gray stripes.**

**Oakstripe- ****dark ginger tom**

**Queens**

**Whiteheart****- white she-cat **

**Elders**

**Blacktooth****- dark gray tom**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**RiverClan**

**Leader: Creekstar- ****gray tom**

**Deputy- Ripplefur****- blue gray tom**

**Medicine Cat- Splashwing- ****tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Warriors-**

**Stonefur- ****gray tom (Former SunClan)**

**Wildwind****- striped tom. (SunClan)  
Apprentice: Hazepaw **

**Rapidfoot= ****dark tabby tom  
Apprentice:Boulderkit**

**Apprentices**

**Hazepaw- ginger she-cat (SunClan)**

**Boulderpaw- gray tom**

**Queens-**

**Streamtail- ****ginger she-cat**

**Elders-**

**Gullpelt- ****very pale gray she-cat**

**______________________________________________________________________________________**

**WindClan-**

**Leader- Galestar- ****gray white she-cat**

**Deputy- Falconheart- ****brown she-cat  
Apprentice: Lionpaw**

**Medicine Cat****- ****Breezeflight- ****White she-cat**

**Warriors-**

**Gailstorm -****longhaired pale gray she-cat****.**

**Gleampelt - ****dark cream she-cat.**

**Apprentices**

**Lionpaw****- ginger tom**

**Queens**

**Elders-**

**Curlfoot- ****pale brown tom**

**_________________________________________________________________________**

**StarClan**

**Swiftbreeze- ****Black and white she-cat (SunClan)**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**Cats Outside Clans**

**Eagleflight- ****brown and white tom (Former SunClan)**

****

**Skyfire- ****Light brown she****-****cat. (Former SunClan)**


	10. Update!

Updates

Hey guys, this isn't a new chapter. Sorry. I was wondering if you guys could take the time to fill out the poll I have on my homepage. Your help is much appreciated. Also, I have yet to find the perfect name for Lionpaw and Hazepaw. Please help me!


	11. End of Part One

Heya, believe it or not, this is the last chapter of SunClan's Destiny part one. I'm going to go with the idea of creating a part one and a part two. It will be about what happens after this, to Silverstorm, Skyfire, Eaglefeather, SunClan, and some unexpected new arrivals. But you'll see. (Wow, I feel like a newscaster.) Also, thank you to Lunarpaw, for giving me the perfect name for Lionpaw.

Skyfire

It began raining as soon as Skyfire and Eaglefeather left the territories, and not just a light sprinkle. Torrents of rain poured down from the heavens, as though StarClan were weeping at the loss of Eaglefeather and Skyfire. Of course, there was also thunder and lightning, and a strong wind that blew the rain straight into the two cat's faces.

"Eaglefeather, can we stop somewhere?" Skyfire asked, blinking water out of her eyes.

"Soon," Eaglefeather had his head down against the rain. "If we stop now we'll freeze. Maybe we should have waited until after Leaf Bare to leave."

Skyfire shook her head, though she was sure that Eaglefeather couldn't see her. "I couldn't wait that long." The cats trudged along for a few more fox lengths when Twolegplace came into view. Skyfire peered about fretfully, hoping to spot some sort of shelter among the tangle of Twoleg dens. "Look there," Skyfire mewed, "There's a small Twoleg den next to the big one. Maybe we could sneak in there."

Not having much choice, the wet, bedraggled cats padded through the rain and into the small twoleg den. The lack of water when they entered the den was a huge relief. Not really caring about anything else, Skyfire flopped down on her side to sleep. Eaglefeather cuddled up next to her, his body heat beginning to warm the former ThunderClan she-cat. The cats dozed off.

When the Skyfire awoke, she found that the rain had subsided a large amount. Lifting her head, Skyfire murmured, "Good morning Eaglefeather."

"It's not morning mousebrain," Eaglefeather teased, "It's nearly Sundown. You've been asleep for ages." Eaglefeather stood in the entrance to the den, a large rabbit by his paws. "The first freshkill of freedom," he told her. Skyfire gladly gulped it up.

When Skyfire had finished, she asked, "So where to Eaglefeather?"

Eaglefeather shifted uncomfortably. "I was thinking last night. You remember when Silverstorm said that we were no longer Clan cats?"

"How could I forget," Skyfire's heart clenched.

"Well I was thinking, what's the use of having warrior names if we aren't warriors?" Eaglefeather sat down next to Skyfire, his fur rubbed against hers.

"You're suggesting that we change our names," Skyfire meowed, looking down.

"Not a lot," Eaglefeather protested, "I was thinking of just going by Sky and Eagle."

Skyfire shook her head again. "No, I can't. I worked too hard to get my name. I'm not going to give it up."

"It was just a suggestion," Eaglefeather mewed, "I think we should head north, past Highstones."

"That feels right," Skyfire meowed. Then she asked, "I was wondering, do you think we'll ever see the clan cats again? Will we go to StarClan and be with them?"

"I hope we never have to see their faces again," Eaglefeather mewed, "As for StarClan, why worry now? We have our whole lives ahead of us. Things to see, do," His eyes softened. "And when we're ready, a family to raise."

"Oh right. A family to raise," Skyfire echoed.

The cats trotted out of the small twoleg den. "I'm never going to regret running away with you," Eaglefeather mewed, and the two cats walked out into the future, into the blood red setting sun.

Foreshadowing...

Silverstorm

Silverstorm rested her head on her paws. It hurt. "You doing okay?" Grayleaf asked, trotting over to Silverstorm. "Losing your apprentice is a pretty hard blow."

"There was nothing I could do to stop her," Silverstorm whispered, "She just went."

"Death is hard," Grayleaf murmured.

"But it was like I lost her before. This was the final straw." Silverstorm looked down. Then she looked up. "Grayleaf, I've been having dreams lately, and not just any dreams. They've been about Skyfire."

Grayleaf paused. "What happens in them?"

"Well, Skyfire is always in them," Silverstorm mewed, "She's always in some sort of pain. An eagle keeps trying to help Skyfire, but only succeeds in hurting her. I keep seeing these eyes, two of them are gold, and two are blue. I hear this voice saying 'Robin, Spruce, Willow and Golden,' and then the sun goes black."

Grayleaf held still for a long time, processing the dream. "I think," she meowed, "And this is only a small chance, but I think that the eyes you see are Skyfire's kits. I think the eagle represents the father. He tries to help Skyfire, but he only ends up hurting her. Robin, Spruce, Willow and Golden are the kits. Robinkit, Sprucekit, Willowkit and Goldenkit. However, what the sun means, I have no idea. You said that it goes black right?"

"Yeah, but I had this dream again, and there were two suns. One was red and the other blue. The red one was really bright."

Grayleaf's eyes flew open. "No, you're sure?"

"Yes."

Grayleaf shook her head. "Skyfire's life is in grave danger," Grayleaf murmured.

Silverstorm stood up abruptly. "I need to get some fresh air," she mewed quickly, and fairly sprinted out of the den. Silverstorm padded to the river on the edge of the territory, and dunked her head in it several times. No. This was _not_ happening.

For a few wild seconds, Silverstorm considered going after Skyfire, finding some way to track them. But when a drop of rain splattered on her nose, Silverstorm knew it was too late. She ran back to camp, but waited long enough so that she was soaked through.

As she dripped her way into the warrior's den, Mosspelt complained, "What did you di, jump in the river? You're soaked!"

"I hadn't noticed," Silverstorm muttered sarcastically.

Five moons passed without many events. Every day was the same as the last. Silverstorm got up, did whatever anyone asked of her, visited SunClan, and went to sleep at night. Lionpaw received his warrior name, he was now Lionflame. Hazepaw was still an apprentice. Not much had changed.

"Silverstorm," Copperstar trotted over to her one evening. "I was wondering if you'd like a new apprentice. Dawnburst's kits will be of age soon, and since you lost Skyfire, I thought a new apprentice could help you."

"Maybe," Silverstorm mewed. "I'm on evening patrol. Can I go?"

"Of course," Copperstar looked a bit disappointed the conversation had ended so abruptly. Silverstorm padded over to where the rest of the patrol was waiting. Heartflight and Brownclaw. The warriors set off, scanning the border and checking scents. Suddenly, Silverstorm caught a familiar scent, one she hadn't smelled for moons.

"I think I smell something," Silverstorm mewed.

Heartflight looked at her in surprise. "You want us to come?"

"No. I'll check it out by myself."

"Someone should come with you. If it's a rogue, you could be in danger," Brownclaw argued.

"Fine," Silverstorm hissed, "But let me go first." Silverstorm slipped ahead of the other two warriors and crept ahead. The scent was getting stronger. Silverstorm didn't dare to hope. Then, a piercing shriek full of pain filled the air.

"Skyfire!" Silverstorm yowled, and pushed through a patch of bracken to reveal two cats. An angry tom's head jerked up. He hissed threateningly, standing over a she-cat. A she-cat Silverstorm knew. "Skyfire? Eaglefeather?" Silverstorm asked in disbelief.

"Silverstorm?" Eaglefeather yelped in shock.

"Silverstorm, what going on?" Brownclaw and Heartflight burst through the bracken behind Silverstorm. "What's going on here?" Brownclaw asked in surprise.

"Eaglefeather, what wrong with Skyfire?" Silverstorm demanded.

The ThunderClan warriors looked at her in disbelief. "Do you know these cats?" Heartflight asked.

Silverstorm ignored her. "Her kits are coming," Eaglefeather gasped, "Something's gone wrong. I don't know how to help!"

"Kits...what... Heartflight, get Grayleaf," Silverstorm ordered.

Heartflight only now seemed to notice Skyfire. She stared in shock at the kit swollen she-cat who she had grown up with. "Please Heartflight," Silverstorm begged.

Heartflight snapped out of it. "On my way," She mewed, and took off toward camp.

A few minutes later, Heartflight reappeared, and Grayleaf with her, both carrying many herbs in her mouth. Grayleaf took one look at Skyfire, and began sorting herbs. "You," she told Eaglefeather. "What happened?"

"We were talking, and then suddenly she collapsed and started yowling. I tried to get her here, you camp was the closest, but she kept yowling. I was so scared."

"Kits," Grayleaf remarked, "She-cat's shouldn't have them this early in life." That was when she got a good look at Skyfire. She gasped. "Skyfire! And you are?"

"Eaglefeather," Eaglefeather meowed.

"The warrior that went missing from ShadowClan all those moons ago, about the time that Skyfire was taken? I may be old, but my brain still works. My I ask how you came to know each other?"

"We met at a gathering," Eaglefeather mewed smoothly.

"Fine," Silverstorm was surprised at Grayleaf's calm acceptance of Eaglefeather's lie. Suddenly, the old she-cat breathed out a deep breath. "The kits are coming," she mewed.

"What!" Eaglefeather yowled. He quickly padded over to Skyfire's side. "The kits are coming now, Skyfire," he told his mate.

"I know that," Skyfire mewed faintly.

"Okay Skyfire. This doesn't have to be hard. Just push." Skyfire screamed. Silverstorm looked away. She couldn't watch. Several more screams came from Skyfire. When all the kits were out, Skyfire lay on the ground, not really moving, just faintly breathing. Blood pooled around her

"Skyfire," Eaglefeather cried.

"Silverstorm," Skyfire murmured, "I'm sorry I ran away," She only moved her eyes, but Silverstorm understood. "Eaglefeather, I've never loved any cat as much as you. I'll be waiting for you in StarClan."

"What! No! Skyfire you can't die. We've got kits. You've got to take care of your kits. Skyfire no!"

"Help the kits," Skyfire whispered, then went limp.

Eaglefeather yowled in grief. "Skyfire," he wailed, "Skyfire no!"

"Help me with the kits," Grayleaf mewed. The ThunderClan cats picked up the pathetic little scraps of fur in their mouths, leaving Eaglefeather with Skyfire.

Grayleaf lead the ThunderClan cats into the nursery. Dawnburst and Emberheart looked confused to see all of these cats coming into the nursery, little kits grasped in their mouths. "What's going on?" Dawnburst asked, bewildered.

"We found these kits by the Thunderpath. There was no mother. Can you help them?" Grayleaf pushed the kits toward Dawnburst. The kits eagerly began feeding on the Dawnburst's milk.

"Poor little scraps," Dawnburst murmured, nudging a brown kit closer to her, and Silverstorm knew that Dawnburst had accepted the kits. "What are their names?" Dawnburst asked.

Silverstorm answered before anyone else. "Robinkit, Sprucekit, Willowkit, and Goldenkit," she mewed, pointing to each kit as she named it.

"Lovely names," Dawnburst licked Robinkit. Skyfire's kits had found a place in ThunderClan.

There you have it, the end of Part 1. I'm going to be doing Part 2 from Robinkit's point of view. This next part happens almost six moons later, right before Robinkit and her siblings are about to become apprentices.


	12. Part Two

_**Part 2 **_

_**Part 2 **_

_**Part 2 **_

_**Part 2 **_

_**Part 2 **_

_**Part 2 **_

_****__**Part 2 **_

_**Part 2 **_


	13. Robinkit

Start Of Part 2

Robinkit yawned. There was never enough to do around camp. Why did apprentices get all the fun? They could hunt, battle, and leave camp for StarClan's sake! Her brothers, Sprucekit and Goldenkit, were tussling on the ground while Silverstorm watched. Willowkit was talking to Grayleaf. Robinkit had a hunch that Willowkit was going to be the next medicine cat.

Robinkit stood up and trotted over to where her brothers were play fighting. "Tighten you guard," Silverstorm advised Goldenkit. The ginger tom nodded and began to watch his defense more carefully. "And Sprucekit, look for openings. If there's a place you can get a paw in and do some damage then use it." Sprucekit nodded, but didn't change anything.

"Can I try?" Robinkit asked.

When Silverstorm's eyes rested on Robinkit the she-cat started, as if surprised, and Robinkit spotted a bit of raw pain in the she-cat's eyes. And then she shook her head, and nodded. "Of course Robinkit. Sprucekit, step out for a minute."

"Silverstorm, with the amount of training these kits are getting now they aren't going to need an apprenticeship. Calm down. They're just kits," Heartflight commented in amusement.

"Well I'm not going to mentor any of them, so I may as well train them here," Silverstorm mewed stubbornly.

"How can you know?" Heartflight asked. "Copperstar hasn't announced it yet."

"I just know," Silverstorm meowed, and padded away angrily.

"Heartflight, why is Silverstorm so sure?" Goldenkit asked, "I thought she liked us."

"It's a long story," Heartflight sighed, "To make a long story short, Silverstorm's last apprentice died. It broke Silverstorm's heart. I can understand that she doesn't want another apprentice."

"Oh," Robinkit had never known that before. It added another dimension to the she-cat. Poor Silverstorm.

Suddenly, Willowkit barreled into Robinkit. "Guess what!" Willowkit exclaimed. "Grayleaf just offered to let me become her apprentice!"

"That's wonderful Willowkit!" Robinkit purred.

"Medicine cat apprentice?" Goldenkit demanded, "Why would you want to be that? If you are a warrior you can fight the other clans, and hunt to keep the clan safe."

"If you're a medicine cat you can help other cats in your clan. Helping cats is just what I feel like I need to do with my life." Willowkit looked longingly toward the Medicine Cat den. "I can't wait to be sleeping there. It will be the day after tomorrow."

"Day after tomorrow," Robinkit cried, "Oh right, that's when our apprentice ceremonies are!"

"How could you forget?" Sprucekit flicked his ears.

"It just slipped my mind," Robinkit admitted.

"Robinkit, sometimes I just don't get you." Goldenkit sighed, and spotting a butterfly, began to stalk after it. He leaped to catch it, but missed. The tom fell flat on his face.

Willowkit purred. "Great job Golden_paw_," she smirked, and trotted off to talk to Grayleaf some more.

"Robinkit," Sprucekit purred in her ear. "No more nursery for us."

Robinkit jumped up. "It's today!" she yowled, "We get to leave camp today!"

"You're not going anywhere until your fur looks decent," Dawnburst, the kit's foster mother mewed. "You look like you just got up." She began furiously licking Robinkit.

"Dawnburst!"

When all the kits were clean and licked to Dawnburst's satisfaction, they trotted out of the nursery. They joined Copperstar on top of high rock. "These kits have reached to age of six moons and are ready to become apprentices. Robinkit, Willowkit, Goldenkit, and Sprucekit, for this moment onward, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Robinpaw, Willowpaw, Goldenpaw, and Sprucepaw.

"Grayleaf has offered to take Willowpaw as her next apprentice. Willowpaw, you shall be apprenticed to Grayleaf." The medicine cat hopped up on highrock to touch noses with Willowpaw. The medicine cats hopped down from highrock to watch the rest of the ceremony. Goldenpaw, you mentor shall be Dogclaw." Robinpaw's eyes went wide. Goldenpaw was going to be apprenticed to the deputy? Dogclaw touched noses with Goldenpaw, and they too hopped down from highrock.

"Sprucepaw, your mentor shall be Brownclaw." Robinkit watched as her brother and his mentor touched noses, and then hopped down from highrock, leaving Robinkit all alone next to Copperstar.

"Last but not least, Robinpaw, your mentor shall be Silverstorm."

A heartbeat barely passed before the whole clearing heard the yowl of "What! Copperstar, I told you I didn't want an apprentice."

"Silverstorm you refused Fleetpaw and Flickerpaw. I'm not letting you go without an apprentice any longer."

"But you had to give me this one didn't you?" Silverstorm demanded, "She's the spitting image of..." Silverstorm cut herself off.

Copperstar nodded. "That's why I gave her to you."

Silverstorm reluctantly touched noses with Robinpaw, all the while muttering, "Great StarClan, Great StarClan," then the gray she-cat hopped down from highrock and left camp without another word, leaving Robinpaw feeling alone and unwanted atop Highrock.

"Sorry Robinpaw," Copperstar mewed, "I didn't think that she would react this badly. I could get you a different mentor..."

"No," Robinpaw shook her head. "That's okay. But who am I the spitting image of. Why did you give me to her and not one of the others?"

"These questions you must find out for yourself," Copperstar mewed. "I am sorry."

Robinpaw hissed angrily under her breath. She and her siblings had been found on the Thunderpath, with no mother in sight or scent. If she was the spitting image of someone, perhaps it was her mother, and if the clan cats knew who her mother was... what if her mother was a clan cat runaway!

Willowpaw

"This here is marigold. It's good for keeping wounds from becoming infected, however, you can also use this, Horsetail, for if a wound does become infected." Willowpaw sniffed each of the herbs, becoming familiar with the scents.

"Remember, we're going to Moonstone tonight," Grayleaf reminded her, "You're lucky to have been made a medicine cat apprentice on half moon." Willowpaw nodded. "You may fins out something tonight," Grayleaf twitched her whiskers.

"Like what?" Willowpaw asked.

"Only StarClan knows the answer to that," Grayleaf purred.

Sorry about the cliffy, but the next chapters going to be kinda long and I didn't want to have to chop it in half.


	14. Prophecy

"It's a long walk to moonstone," Grayleaf warned Willowpaw, "But we may run into some other Medicine cats on our way there."

"See you later," Robinpaw mewed as Willowpaw and Grayleaf left camp. It was terrible, Willowpaw thought, that Silverstorm would refuse to mentor Robinpaw. She felt terrible for her sister.

"Grayleaf, is that you?" A young she-cat's voice came from the bushes to Willowpaw's left. The scent hit her nose heartbeats later. ShadowClan!

"Amberdew, nice to meet you here," Grayleaf mewed. She looked at Willowpaw as a ginger she-cat padded out of the bushes. "Willowpaw, this is Amberdew, ShadowClan's Medicine cat. Amberdew, this Willowpaw, my new apprentice."

"Nice to meet you," Amberdew touched noses with Willowpaw. "Have you met with Splashwing yet? I figure that Breezeflight must have gone on without us."

"No, I haven't seen Splashwing yet," Grayleaf mewed continuing to walk. "And Breezeflight is very impatient. She's gone on without us."

The Medicine cats made good time to Moonstone, as the elder Medicine cats talked. Grayleaf was much older the Amberdew, but the two talked like old friends. Well, they probably were.

The Medicine cats met up with Splashwing, a RiverClan she-cat, and reached Moonstone by Sundown. There, a white she-cat was pacing. "Took you long enough," she complained.

"You just had to come from WindClan territory," Splashwing growled, we, however, came from further places."

"Like what, the moon?" Breezeflight teased, then she spotted Willowpaw. "Who's the kit?"

"My name is Willowpaw. I'm Grayleaf's apprentice," Willowpaw's fur bristled

Breezeflight purred. "Took you long enough. It's about time you took an apprentice. I was beginning to think that you were going to go to StarClan before you choose one."

Grayleaf mewed crossly, "Are we going to speak to StarClan or not?" Willowpaw nodded eagerly.

"Off course we are," Breezeflight laughed, "Keep your fur on!"

The Medicine Cats trotted into the cave, and soon Moonstone came into view. Willowpaw's breath caught. It was beautiful. Pale blue light bounced off of its faceted surface. Willowpaw approached the stone. "Just lay down and touch your nose to it," Willowpaw nodded.

Moonstone and the surrounding cave vanished from view. Willowpaw was in a misty moonlit clearing. Robinpaw was standing in front of her. Willowpaw started, and then realized that is wasn't Robinpaw, merely a she-cat that looked almost identical to her. Maybe... " Are you... are you our mother?"

"I am, dear one," the she-cat mewed. "My name is Skyfire. I died giving birth to you kits."

"Oh," Willowpaw only hesitated a moment, before she flung herself at her mother. She buried her head in her mother's fur. "I never knew who you were. We always wondered."

"I know," Skyfire murmured, "and its hurt so bad to wait this long to tell you. But we knew that you would come soon, so I just had to wait. It feels so good to talk to you." Skyfire closed her eyes for a few seconds, then opened them. "But come, I have much to tell you."

Skyfire led Willowpaw to another clearing, where a lake glistened. "You are the first kits of mixed blood. You will have a very special role in the events of the future. Look," Skyfire mewed, and blew on the lake. As Willowpaw gazed into the lake, she saw impossible things. Her siblings were in it. Robinpaw was jumping off of Highrock, and as she was about to hit the ground, huge feathered brown wings erupted from her shoulders and she swooped into the sky. Sprucepaw looked up at Robinpaw, and began running after her, faster than any cat had run before. They raced to where Willowpaw could see Goldenpaw ripping up huge trees with his bare paws, and smashing stones with his tail. "When Robin's wings, and Spruce's claw, come under the shadow of the Willow, then the Golden Sun will rise again."A voice screamed in Willowpaw's ear, and then she fell into darkness.

"No!" Willowpaw yowled, coming awake. A panicked glanced around revealed that she was back at moonstone, with four Medicine cats staring at her with worried glances.

"Are you okay Willowpaw?" Grayleaf asked.

Willowpaw shook her head. As the medicine cats trotted out away from High stones, Willowpaw recounted her dream to Grayleaf. "A voice said, 'When Robin's wings, and Spruce's claw, come under the shadow of the Willow, then the Golden Sun will rise again.'" Willowpaw mewed to Grayleaf. It was midnight, the half moon shown above them.

The medicine cats pondered the dream for a while. "You're sure that Robinpaw was flying?" Amberdew asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Maybe it means that something bad will happen to Robinpaw, and then she'll get out of it somehow?" Splashwing suggested, and then her shoulders slumped. "I really don't know."

"The dreams don't have to be literal," Grayleaf mewed. "It could mean anything."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back at ThunderClan...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Robinpaw tried not to look too wistful as she trotted alongside Sprucepaw and Brownclaw. Brownclaw had been taking Sprucepaw hunting, and thought that he should also take Robinpaw. It was nice to be out of camp, but Robinpaw wished it was with her mentor and not Sprucepaw's.

"Robinpaw," a tom's voice hissed.

"Sprucepaw?" Robinpaw asked.

Sprucepaw turned around. "What?"

"Did you say my name?"

"No."

"In the bushes," the voice hissed again.

Robinpaw trotted closer to the bushes. "Hel-" she got out before a tail wrapped around her mouth and she was dragged into the bushes.

Sprucepaw paused. "Robinpaw?" he called.

"She must have gone back to camp," Brownclaw mewed. _No! _Robinpaw mentally yowled. _I'm over here! Help! _Robinpaw watched helplessly as her brother and mentor padded away.

The cat holding Robinpaw dragged her a long way. "If I let you go, will you be quiet?" The tom asked. Robinpaw nodded. The tom released Robinpaw's mouth from his tail. Robinpaw finally got a good look at him. It was a brown and white tom with fierce amber eyes.

"Who are you?" Robinpaw squeaked, and was too scared to be embarrassed when her voice squeaked like a kit's.

"My name is Eagle," the tom mewed. "You do not know who I am?"

"No..." Robinpaw started, then really looked. The tom's pelt was just like Willowpaw's. And his eyes were a mirror image of Sprucepaw's.

"You... are you our father?" Robinpaw gasped.

"Robinpaw," The tom mewed, "I am your father. I had to see you. They said that it would be best to wait until you were apprentices to break the news."

Robinpaw was speechless. "What... but... you... our mother..."

"Your mother was beautiful," Eagle breathed, sadness swimming in his eyes. "I loved her so much. She died giving birth to you kits." He sighed. "You look just like her. You have her eyes."

"I have... who was she?" Robinpaw blurted out. "What was her name? The Clan cats seem to know her."

"I cannot tell you," Eagle murmured. "But your sister will. She visits with her in StarClan now."

"That means our mother was a clan cat!" Robinpaw cried. She paused. "Then, what are you?"

"Someone who wishes to help you," Eagle meowed. "Remember, if you ever need a place to stay and be safe from the clan cats, you, and your siblings, can come stay with me. Just come to twolegplace. I'll find you."

"Why would we need to leave the clans?" Robinpaw asked.

"You will find out," Eagle mewed mysteriously, then he crept away and vanished into the forest. When Robinpaw trotted back into camp, she went straight to the apprentices den. Goldenpaw was lying there, snoozing.

"Goldenpaw!"

"What..." the apprentice jolted awake. "Is it time for dawn patrol already?" He moaned.

"No Goldenpaw," Robinpaw laid down next to him. "I met our father. He's a rogue named Eagle. He has a pelt like Willowpaw's, and eyes like Sprucepaw's."

"Who had eyes like mine?" Sprucepaw asked as he padded in.

"Robinpaw met our father," Goldenpaw quickly filled Sprucepaw in on the details.

"So this is what happened when you left?" Sprucepaw asked.

"Yep." Robinpaw mewed. "Is Willowpaw back yet?"

"She probably won't be back until tomarrow," Sprucepaw meowed, "It's a long journey."

The apprentices fell asleep, but not before Robinpaw's shoulders began hurting.

Robinpaw had a strange dream that night. She was above the forest, watching the camp from the sky. Powerful wings beat from her shoulders, the feathers were brown threaded through with copper. The camp was empty except for one warrior, one who looked just like her. Her mother!

"Robinpaw," the she-cat mewed, "When Robin's wings, and Spruce's claw, come under the shadow of the Willow, then the Golden Sun will rise again."

Sprucepaw, Willowpaw, and Goldenpaw crept out from under the she-cat. All of them had changed. Sprucepaw's body was thin, and his lags were long and thin. He looked capable of great speeds. Goldenpaw's body was corded through with muscle, and the rocks he stood on crumpled to gravel. Willowpaw's whole body glowed with a blue light. Their eyes were a bright purple, and when Robinpaw looked into a puddle by her sibling's feet, she saw that she had changed too. Wings at least five tail length's from tip to tip expanded from her shoulders, keeping her aloft. Her eyes were a bright purple like her siblings.

Sprucepaw, Willowpaw, and Goldenpaw repeated the she-cat's words. "When Robin's wings, and Spruce's claw, come under the shadow of the Willow, then the Golden Sun will rise again."

Robinpaw awoke to Sprucepaw shaking her frantically. "Robinpaw, wake up," he whispered, fear thick in her tone.

"What is it?" Robinpaw groaned.

"What happened to your shoulders?" Sprucepaw gasped.

"I'm sure it's nothing-" Robinpaw stopped short. There certainly was something wrong with her shoulders, or rather, the things growing from her shoulders...  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Don't kill me for making the apprentices a bit... special. I've wanted to write this sort of fic for a long time. Also, I'm holding off on posting the alliances until I've had the apprentice's powers defined in the fic. You know I've got to list their powers with their descriptions. And don't tell me you read this with surprise. Haven't I been hinting all chapter?


	15. Powers

Thanks for all the reviews! (Hugs all reviewers) You guys are the best. Heres the next chapter. I may not be able to update much next week. It's the last week of school and I have exms galore! (Groan) Not to mention performances by the Drama club and Chorus. (Chews on finger nails anxiously.) Anyway, enjoy the longer than usual chapter I have prepared for you in the meantime.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Robinpaw stared at her shoulders in horror. Lying weakly on the ground, were two huge, feathered wings. "Great StarClan," Robinpaw gasped.

"We've all changed," Willowpaw whispered. In the dim light of the den, Robinpaw could see that a blue light surrounded Willowpaw. Sprucepaw's legs had grown, and Goldenpaw looked like a warrior, not a recent apprentice.

"This is crazy," Sprucepaw squeaked. "What happened to us?"

Robinpaw tried to move her wings, and was surprised when they moved at her will. She pulled them close to her, so that they were almost completely hidden in her fur. "It's not dawn yet," Goldenpaw mewed, "Let's go to the training hollow and see what we can do."

The four siblings carefully tiptoed out of the apprentice's den, being wary no to wake Flickerpaw and Fleetpaw. They made it to the Training hollow without being stopped.

"Okay," Goldenpaw meowed, "You go first Robinpaw because we know what you'll be able to do." Robinpaw nodded. It made sense, but she really didn't want to go first. Robinpaw spread her wings and gave a half hearted flap.

"Come on Robinpaw," Willowpaw mewed, laying her paw on Robinpaw's wing. Suddenly, a surge of energy ran through Robinpaw, and she gave a deep flap, and suddenly, she was flying.

Giving a yowl of surprise, Robinpaw banked hard and just barely managed to avoid hitting a tree. Robinpaw flapped again, rising into the air. How high was she? She could see the whole of ThunderClan camp, and the river. Then Robinpaw let out a yowl of pure exhilaration. After doing a flip, Robinpaw came in for a landing, but it didn't go too smoothly. Robinpaw careened past her siblings and into a tree. It took her a minute, then the pain from her leg hit her. "Ow! Owowowow!" She shrieked.

"Robinpaw!" Willowpaw dashed over. "What happened?"

"I think my leg is broken!" Robinpaw yowled.

Willowpaw groaned. "How in StarClan's name..." She put her paws on Robinpaw's leg. Willowpaw's paws flared with blue light, and it soaked into Robinpaw's leg.

Robinpaw stood up in shock. "It's healed," she cried. Testing it, she ran to the other side of the clearing. "Well now we know your power," she mewed to Willowpaw.

"Healing," Willowpaw murmured. "But don't you realize? I won't be able to use my power. If somecat comes in with an injury, I can't heal it like this! Grayleaf will suspect something, not to mention the cat I healed."

"That stinks," Robinpaw agreed.

"What do you suppose Goldenpaw and I can do?" Sprucepaw asked, flicking his tail. "Ours aren't as obvious."

"In my dream with StarClan," Willowpaw mewed, "Sprucepaw was running...fast, and Goldenpaw, you were ripping giant trees out of the ground." Willowpaw sounded uneasy.

"Let me try something," Robinpaw mewed. She flapped her wings and rose into the air. "Sprucepaw, keep up with me."

"But you've got wings," Sprucepaw objected.

"Try," Sprucepaw nodded. Robinpaw flew across the clearing, watching Sprucepaw. He tried running after her, and in a split second, he was beneath her. Robinpaw flew over the forest. Sprucepaw kept up with her, his speed making up for the time wasted on dodging trees. When Robinpaw flew over a river, Sprucepaw barely hesitated. He ran over the water, his speed keeping him from sinking.

Robinpaw flew back to the training hollow. Sprucepaw, guessing that she was headed that way, sped past her and made it back several heartbeats before Robinpaw. "This is so cool!" Sprucepaw yowled, circling the hollow in less than a two heartbeats.

"What about mine?" Goldenpaw demanded. He slammed his paw against the ground. There was a loud crack. The siblings looked to see large split in the earth where Goldenpaw had slammed his paw down. Goldenpaw's eyes widened, then he purred. "Strength," He trotted over to a rock and split it straight down the middle with his tail. "Neat!"

Robinpaw coasted in for a landing, this time not crashing into an trees, but stumbling and hitting Willowpaw. "Ouch," Robinpaw groaned, "But the suns coming up. We need to get back to camp before everyone wakes up."

"Should we tell anyone about our powers?" Sprucepaw asked.

Willowpaw shook her head. "Not for the time being. We might want to get more control before we tell anyone. In the mean time, Sprucepaw, watch the speed, and Goldenpaw, don't kill anyone." Her tone was light hearted, but all the siblings felt it. The ominous feeling that something was going to happen.

"Robinpaw," Silverstorm's voice came from the entrance to the apprentice's den. "Time to get up sleepyhead. I'm going to take you on a tour of the territory."

Robinpaw jumped up, with great restraint keeping her wings tucked in. Then, trying to mask the overwhelming excitement she felt, she mewed, "That'd be great Silverstorm." Robinpaw crawled out of the apprentices den. "This way," Silverstorm led Robinpaw out of camp.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday," Silverstorm mewed. "I didn't want an apprentice after my last one betrayed me."

"Betrayed you!" Robinpaw cried. "I thought she had died."

""That was the cover story," Silverstorm meowed, "She ran away after falling in love with a ShadowClan cat. They had kits, and my apprentice died bearing those kits. Those kits were taken to ThunderClan, and fed a cover story that was the only family history they would get. To this day, only a few cats know the kits' true heritage."

Robinpaw thought, processing this slowly. Then she understood. "We're the kits, aren't we Silverstorm? That's why you didn't want me. I was the spitting image of your last apprentice. Who was your first apprentice?" Robinpaw was relieved. All her life, she had though that she and her siblings were rogue born. It was nice to know she was blood related to her Clan. And another Clan.

"My apprentice's name was Skyfire. Your father's name was Eaglefeather." And with those words, Silverstorm led Robinpaw out of the forest, and into a clearing filled with cats. But not ThunderClan cats. These cats had no scent that Robinpaw recognized. They must be from the other Clans.

"Who are these cats?" Robinpaw asked, not feeling nearly as scared as she though she should.

Silverstorm trotted to the center of the cats. "This is Lionflame, from WindClan," the ginger tom dipped his head. "This is Hazedream, from RiverClan."

A pale ginger she-cat mewed, "Welcome Robinpaw. It is nice to meet you."

"And this is Nightshadow, and her apprentice Lilypaw," A black she-cat nodded at Robinpaw, and a white she-cat, Blossumpaw, flicked her tail.

"Robinpaw, welcome to SunClan. This is where your mother and father met." Robinpaw peered around her. Her gaze was caught by Nightshadow. The black she-cat was glaring at her, hostility barely contained within her. Robinpaw held her stare; amber eyes against robin egg blue ones. Somehow, Robinpaw knew. This cat had been her father's mentor.

Silverstorm went on to explain the whole idea behind SunClan, but Robinpaw listened on autopilot. This she-cat was her father's mentor. Unconsciously interrupting Silverstorm, Robinpaw mewed, "My father was a ShadowClan warrior, and a SunClan warrior. So was my mother. SunClan is why they met isn't it. It's the reason that she died."

The joyful mood fell. Everycat cast his or her eyes downward, except Blossumpaw. "Why is everycat acting so sad?" She asked.

"We all remember the passing of Skyfire, and the day she and Eaglefeather left," Lionflame mewed, "You were not yet part of SunClan."

"I remember," Hazedream meowed. "It was my first day of SunClan. Wildwind had taken me to meet everyone. Then Silverstorm and Nightshadow started shouting at Skyfire and Eaglefeather. Wildwind filled me in on what had happened later. They had fallen in love, and were leaving because the warrior code forbade it."

"Isn't SunClan technically against the warrior code?" Lilypaw asked, "We're sharing Clan secrets that the leaders wouldn't want shared."

"Yes, but the Skyfire and Eaglefeather had broken the SunClan code as well," Hazedream mewed. "They wanted to have kits, and that was unacceptable."

Robinpaw silently absorbed all the information. So her parents hadn't been great warriors. They had been traitors. "Now I understand why you refused me," Robinpaw ducked her head. "You didn't want Skyfire's daughter to reach the same end as her mother.

Silverstorm was silent for a moment. "That was one of the reasons yes." She meowed.

Robinpaw was silent for the rest of the meeting. Apparently RiverClan was having some trouble with twolegs polluting the river, but it was nothing that affected ThunderClan. Silverstorm admitted that ever since the temperature had begun dropping, prey had been harder to find on the territory. Lionflame and Nightshadow admitted to the same thing.

At long last, Silverstorm led Robinpaw back to ThunderClan territory. The two hunted a bit on the way back, Silverstorm showing Robinpaw the proper crouch. Robinpaw had to focus on keeping her wings flat as well as her body, but when they finally arrived back at Silverstorm was carrying a rabbit and a shrew in her mouth. Robinpaw proudly held her first caught mouse.

Goldenpaw trotted up to Robinpaw when she arrived back at camp and deposited her catch in the freshkill pile. "Willowpaw needs to show you something," he mewed. Robinpaw's heart clenched. What had happened?

Goldenpaw led Robinpaw to where Sprucepaw and Willowpaw were staring at a small shining gold stone. The dying light of the sunset shone on the stone, lighting it up from the inside. "What is it?" Robinpaw asked.

"We don't really know," Willowpaw mewed. "But it has something to do with StarClan. I can feel it." Willowpaw laid her paw on the stone. Her breath caught. Willowpaw closed her eyes, trembling violently.

"Willowpaw," Sprucepaw mewed worriedly.

"I'm fine," Willowpaw mewed in a voice that didn't sound like hers. The medicine cat opened her eyes. They were purple.

"Willowpaw, are you okay?" Robinpaw asked.

"I told you, I'm fine." Willowpaw glared at her, "No, Robinpaw, Sprucepaw, Goldenpaw, get away from me. My powers are going crazy."

Robinpaw and Sprucepaw took Willowpaw's advice. They scrambled back a few tail lengths. Robinpaw untucked her wings a bit, ready to take flight if needed. Sprucepaw tensed, obviously ready to take off running if he had to. But Goldenpaw took a few steps closer to Willowpaw. "Willowpaw, what's going on?"

Then Goldenpaw noticed that Willowpaw hadn't taken her paw off of the stone. "Willowpaw, take your paw off of the stone," Goldenpaw murmured.

Willowpaw glared at him, fury in her eyes. "No," she hissed.

"Yes Willowpaw," Goldenpaw mewed.

"Be careful," Sprucepaw meowed, amber eyes watching the scene carefully.

"Willowpaw," Goldenpaw tried to lift Willowpaw's paw off of the stone.

"No," Willowpaw hissed again. With a yowl of surprise, Goldenpaw was seized by an unseen force and thrown into a tree. Robinpaw's brother hit the tree and crumpled to the ground.

Willowpaw gasped a breath in, and then two. "Great StarClan," she muttered, and with what seemed like great effort pulled her paw off of the stone. "Great StarClan," she muttered again, and then she spotted Goldenpaw. "Goldenpaw," she shrieked, sprinting over to him.

Placing a paw over Goldenpaw's head, Willowpaw closed her now blue again eyes, and her paw glowed with a soft light. Goldenpaw gasped, his eyes jerking open. "Willowpaw!" He yowled.

"Right here," Willowpaw mewed.

Goldenpaw shook his head, climbing to his feet. "What happened to you?"

"I don't really know," Willowpaw admitted. "I felt this surge of power inside me. I had to use it or it would explode. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"That stone isn't good," Robinpaw mewed. "I don't like it. Let's get rid of it." Her siblings nodded.

"I'll take it to twoleg place," Sprucepaw meowed, "The twolegs will keep it. They do things like that." Sprucepaw took the stone in his mouth, and wincing, sped off at high speed to twoleg place. Less than ten heartbeats later, he was back. "It's gone."

"That was fast," Robinpaw observed.

Sprucepaw purred. "I'm getting faster. Caught so much prey with my speed I think that Brownclaw's getting suspicious."

The siblings all purred in amusement. "Try to keep the speed down," Goldenpaw mewed, mischief in his eyes. "We don't anyone to discover our powers." Everyone purred again, and trotted to his or her nest. Before she fell asleep, Robinpaw couldn't shake off the feeling that they hadn't seen the last of the stone.


	16. Alliances Part 2

**Warriors SunClan Allegiances**

**ThunderClan:**

Leader- Copperstar:large orange-brown tom.

Deputy- Dogclaw: Black tom with large, white front paws.  
Apprentice: Goldenpaw

Medicine Cat- Grayleaf- older gray she-cat  
Apprentice: Willowpaw

Warriors:

Rippedtail -Gray tom with long scars running down his pelt  
from a badger attack when he was a kit (Former SunClan)

Firefur- ginger tom

Blueleaf = Blue-gray she-cat  
Apprentice: Flickerpaw

Spottedfur = lightly spotted tom

Mosspelt- tortiseshell she-cat

Silverstorm- pale gray she-cat (SunClan)  
Apprentice: Robinpaw

Heartflight-tabby she-cat

Emberheart = ginger she-cat.

Dawnburst- golden she-cat

Brownclaw- Dark brown tom  
Apprentice- Sprucepaw

Foxtail- ginger tom  
Apprentice: Fleetpaw

Apprentices:

Robinpaw- Light brown she-cat with brown  
and copper wings

Sprucepaw-dark brown tom. Super fast.

Goldenpaw- ginger tom. Super strong.

Willowpaw- white and brown she-cat. Can heal.  
Has unknown powers

Fleetpaw-Ginger tom

Flickerpaw -Tortoiseshell she-cat

Queens and kits-

Elders:

Flight- ginger striped she-cat

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**ShadowClan:**

Leader: Blossomstar- white she-cat

Deputy: Clifffoot- pale gray tom

Medicine Cat: Amberdew- ginger she-cat

Warriors

Frogfoot- dark gray tom (Former SunClan)

Nightshadow- black she-cat (SunClan)  
Apprentice: Lilypaw

Micarush - pale gray she-cat with darker gray stripes.

Oakstripe- dark ginger tom  
Apprentice: Pinepaw

Queens

Whiteheart- white she-cat

Appentices

Lilypaw- white she-cat (SunClan)

Pinepaw- brown tom

Elders

Blacktooth- dark gray tom

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**RiverClan**

Leader: Creekstar- gray tom

Deputy- Ripplefur- blue gray tom

Medicine Cat- Splashwing- tortoiseshell she-cat

Warriors-

Stonefur- gray tom (Former SunClan)

Wildwind- striped tom. (Former SunClan)

Rapidfoot= dark tabby tom

Hazedream- ginger she-cat (SunClan)

Boulderpelt- gray tom

Apprentices

Queens-

Streamtail- ginger she-cat

Elders-

Gullpelt- very pale gray she-cat

______________________________________________________________________________________

**WindClan-**

Leader- Galestar- gray white she-cat

Deputy- Falconheart- brown she-cat

Medicine Cat- Breezeflight- White she-cat

Warriors-

Gailstorm -longhaired pale gray she-cat.

Gleampelt - dark cream she-cat.

Lionflame- ginger tom

Apprentices

Queens

Elders-

Curlfoot- pale brown tom

________________________________________________________________________

**SunClan**

Silverstorm and Robinpaw of ThunderClan  
Nightshadow and Blossumpaw of ShadowClan  
Lionflame of WindClan  
Hazedream of RiverClan

_________________________________________________________________________

**StarClan**

Swiftbreeze- Black and white she-cat (SunClan)

Skyfire- Light brown she-cat. (Former SunClan)

___________________________________________________________________________

**Cats Outside Clans**

Eagle- brown and white tom (Former SunClan)


	17. Telling

The siblings progressed through their training quickly. With Robinpaw's wings and Sprucepaw's speed, it was easy for the apprentices to catch prey. Goldenpaw became an excellent warrior. He could beat most of the warriors with strength alone. Willowpaw was able to use her powers in moderation, and use them to halfway heal wounds, so that they didn't become infected. But Robinpaw yearned to use her wings for more, to be able to fully relax around her clanmates, and friends in SunClan.

When they had begun working on practiced routines, Robinpaw's wings nearly gave her away when they wouldn't tuck flat against her when she tried to twist out of the way of an attack, and when anyone went for her back or shoulders during battle practice, she had to try extra hard to dodge, sometimes forfeiting any advantage she had to do so. The others were lucky. They had easier powers to hide. Though Willowpaw talked to her, giving her advice and healing the occasional wound, Robinpaw felt alone. She longed for everyone to know, so she wouldn't have to lie.

"Robinpaw," Lilypaw gave her a queer look during routine practice. The warriors were off discussing the recent snowfall and how it had affected the prey. "Is there feather stuck in your fur of something? I can see one." Robinpaw's stomach dropped out from under her. Lilypaw approached slowly. "Do you want me to get it?" She asked.

"No!" Robinpaw yowled, scrambling away. The action drew concerned looks from the other SunClan cats.

"I'll get it," Robinpaw muttered.

"No, really," Lilypaw mewed, "There is no way you can get that, it's way out of your reach."

Suddenly, Robinpaw knew what she wanted to do. "Lilypaw, can you keep a really really big secret?" Robinpaw asked.

"Bigger than SunClan?" Lilypaw joked.

"Yes." Lilypaw's expression turned solemn.

"What could be bigger than SunClan?" Lilypaw asked.

"This. Follow me," Robinpaw led Lilypaw into a small bush that would hopefully cover them. "Look, but you can't tell anycat, not even Nightshadow. No cat knows." Robinpaw carefully unfolded her wings, watching for brambles that they might snag on. It was somewhat of a relief to unfold her wings and let somecat besides her siblings see them, but it was immensely frightening as well.

Lilypaw's jaw dropped. "Great StarClan," she gasped, "How long have you had these things? How did you get them? Can you fly?"

"Since I became an apprentice, no idea, and yes," Robinpaw answered in quick succession.

"Great StarClan," Lilypaw mewed again. She looked at her paws before she spoke. "You know, you ought to tell the whole of SunClan. That way at least one or two cats will know what's happening if a cat with wings comes and attacks their camp."

"I wouldn't attack!" Robinpaw protested. Rethinking, she corrected, "Well, I might attack if ThunderClan launched an attack, but I wouldn't use my wings. None of us-" she shut up like a clam.

"Us?" Lilypaw demanded. "There are more of you with wings?"

"Not wings," Robinpaw protested weakly, "We've got different powers."

"Who is we?" Lilypaw growled.

Robinpaw was silent. "For their safety, I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

Lilypaw seethed for a few heartbeats, and then spoke, barely controlled anger right under the surface. "So no one knows. Not even Silverstorm. None of your siblings."

"No," _To the first two questions, _Robinpaw thought.

"Knows what?" A tom's voice came from behind the two she-cats. "You really ought to not tell secrets out in the open like this." Robinpaw and Lilypaw whirled around.

"Great StarClan Eagle you scared the life out of me!" Lilypaw snapped.

Robinpaw shot her ShadowClan friend a shocked look. "You know Eagle?"

"Yeah, he comes to the meetings every now and then. Lets us know about the developments of MoonClan." Lilypaw's mouth snapped shut with an audible click. "I shouldn't have said so much."

"That's fine Lilypaw," Eagle mewed.

Robinpaw felt left out. "What in StarClan's name is MoonClan?" She demanded.

Lilypaw looked to Eagle. When the tom nodded, she continued. "MoonClan is a clan that has it's camp just beyond Twolegplace. It's not really an official clan. It's mostly made up of a bunch of cats who don't want to live alone, but don't want the stiff traditions of Clan life. But there are also cats there who are different. Some have physical disabilities, and some, like you and whoever else is like you in your Clan, have special powers."

"Their leader is a she-cat named Timestar," Eagle mewed, "No one really knows how old she is. She's been around and young for as long as any cat can remember. They say she freezes time around the camp, so that the cats never get older unless they leave the territory."

"Then what about the kits?" Robinpaw asked. "Do they never get any older too?"

Eagle purred in amusement. "No cat comes the MoonClan as a kit," he mewed. "The cats come to MoonClan because they have nowhere else to go. Either they've been thrown out of their Clans, or, like you and your siblings, they're StarCats."

Willowpaw

"Grayleaf," Willowpaw mewed as she sorted through the juniper berries, "Are there any legends about cats with special powers?"

Grayleaf froze for a second. "Why do you wish to know?" She asked.

"Because..." Willowpaw's mind searched desperately for a reason, "I heard Flight talking about it when I was a kit."

Grayleaf picked up the marigold she had collected earlier and put it in its proper place. "There are legends of cats with powers beyond the norm. One of the most famous was a warrior named Timeheart. Timeheart was born strange. Her powers invested in her early. When she was an apprentice, she accidentally froze time around the whole camp. Timeheart was petrified of her power. She spent a lot of time in the medicine cat den, taking unnecessary poppy seeds to keep herself too sleepy to use her power. But there came a time when it drove her crazy. Timeheart ran away. No one ever saw her again."

"Over the years, other cats with powers showed up around the camps. Almost always, it was the result of strange birth circumstance. Born by two cats of different clans, or chosen from birth by StarClan. These cats had powers beyond what the clans could contend with. This is one of the reasons that the divisions between the camps are so deep. The Clans were afraid of the cats, so they cast them out, and forbid any mating between different clans. Over time of these laws, the number of powered cats died down, and stopped completely. Until now."

"Until now?" Willowpaw asked nervously.

"Yes, until now. Recently and ThunderClan she-cat had kits with a ShadowClan tom. No one knows if the kits have any powers, which is why their birth circumstances were kept secret. Willowpaw, do you know who they are?"

"Yes," Willowpaw murmured. "It's us isn't us. Me, Robinpaw, Sprucepaw and Goldenpaw. We're the kits."

"Do you have any powers?" Grayleaf tried not to look too interested. "I won't tell anyone."

Willowpaw sighed. "We do. I can heal, Robinpaw's got wings, Sprucepaw's super fast, and Goldenpaw's really strong. We got them shortly after we were apprenticed."

Grayleaf gasped. "A whole litter of StarCats. Usually there was only one in the litter. To have a whole litter of StarCats. Four StarCats in one clan!"

"What in StarClan's name is a StarCat?" Willowpaw demanded.

Sprucepaw

"Excellent catch!" Brownclaw meowed to Sprucepaw as he took down the rabbit. Sprucepaw flicked his ears in embarressment. He didn't like cats commenting on his achievments. Besides, it had been an easy catch. The rabbit had moved so slow that Sprucepaw had hardly needed to use his powers at all.

"Sprucepaw, I've been noticing how fast you've been lately," Sprucepaw twitched his tail and felt his stomach drop out from under him. How much had Brownleaf noticed? "I just wanted to comment on it. You'll be a great warrior. Just like your parents."

Sprucepaw gasped. "You know who my parents are?"

"I'm one of the few who do," Brownclaw mewed. "Me, Heartflight, Silverstorm, and Grayleaf are the only cats who know as far as I'm informed. Heartflight, Silverstorm and I were the ones that found you, or rather your mother, Skyfire. I'd grown up with Skyfire. She was a much a sister to me as Heartflight is."

"You speak of her so freely. None of the other cats do. Why is that?" Sprucepaw was honestly curious.

"I want people to remember her as a brave warrior. Not when she died. Even though the cover story is that she was taken by twolegs, that wasn't what really happened," Brownclaw sounded sad. "I thought that was what happened for a long time. Then a patrol, me, Heartflight and Silverstorm found her in labor in the forest, "His tone turned bitter, "By her side was a ShadowClan cat she had fallen in love with and ran away to be with. When she died bearing you, I didn't show it for the longest time. I just didn't let anyone else know how much I was hurting. But when Copperstar was picking mentors, I know I had to have one of you.

"I begged Copperstar for one of you. He was originally going to have Firefur mentor you, did you know that? But I wanted to mentor one of you, and since he had already promised your brother and sisters to other cats, I got you. I'm not sorry. You've been a wonderful apprentice. But somehow I get the feeling that there is something you aren't telling me. What's wrong?" His eyes glittered. "Have you set your sights on one of the she-cats? Flickerpaw's older than you, but only by a season."

"No, that's not it," Sprucepaw mewed. "It's what you were just talking about. The fact that my blood is half ThunderClan and half ShadowClan. Would that affect me in any way?"

"Not really," Brownclaw shrugged. "There are some old elder's tales about cats with mixed blood having powers beyond normal, like flying of or something really mousebrained. Doesn't matter. None of it's real. You're a ThunderClan cat and that's all that matters." Brownclaw gave Sprucepaw an impatient look. "Now, you need to work on your battle training. That's your weak point. If ShadowClan, of any of the other clans invade trying to get more territory, being fast isn't going to help you much. Come on," Brownclaw led Sprucepaw toward the training hollow.

Sprucepaw followed Brownclaw, and although he was happy that his mixed blood didn't affect Brownclaw's opinion of him, he ws worried about what Brownclaw had said. _Cats with mixed blood had been told to have powers_. So he and his siblings powers weren't unheard of. But Sprucepaw wondered just how long he and his siblings could keep their powers secret.

Goldenpaw

"Goldenpaw stop," Dogclaw mewed to Goldenpaw. The ginger tom stopped in mid attack and looked at Dogclaw.

"What's wrong Dogclaw?" He asked, "Am I not doing the attacks right?"

"No, that's not it," Dogclaw informed him. "You're doing everything perfect, but your taking too much damage. If this was a real battle, you probably would have collapsed from blood loss. While it's important to make hits, you don't want to take too many."

Goldenpaw remembered just how many times Dogclaw's paws had landed on him. Head, neck, stomach. "Oh," Goldenpaw mewed.

"Still, those were some nice attacks. Are you holding back? Seems like there were times that you could dealt a powerful blow that you didn't take. Or times when you hit me lightly. You won't be able to hurt me very badly." Dogclaw purred. "Lets try again. This time don't hold back?"

"Maybe," Goldenpaw murmured. If he just fought without holding back, he'd snap a bone. That was what had happened when he had sparred with Sprucepaw to test speed again strength. He had swiped at Sprucepaw's legs and snapped both of Sprucepaw's forelegs in half. Luckily Willowpaw had been there to heal them, so it went unnoticed. But Goldenpaw still remembered the sickening snap of bone, and Sprucepaw's piercing scream.

Goldenpaw moved in on Dogclaw, and pushing off the ground and launching at Dogclaw. The warrior didn't have time to duck, so powerful was Goldenpaw's attack. Goldenpaw landed on Dogclaw. Pulling back on the strength in him that was roaring to be used, Goldenpaw tried to focus on the attacks that Dogclaw had taught him. But they didn't matter. Why use stupid attacks when he could snap Dogclaw's neck right now? Goldenpaw was horrified when his mind found that appealing.

So he pulled back, knowing that he couldn't hurt his mentor. He used a small amount of his strength to flip Dogclaw over and pin him down, and press his paw gently against his mentor's throat. Dogclw look surprised. "Wow Goldenpaw. Not bad. You want to go back to camp?"

"Sure," Goldenpaw mewed. The mentor and apprentice trotted back to camp where Copperstar had just called a meeting. His sisters were gathered next to Sprucepaw. Copperstar stood on top of highrock, Flickerpaw and Fleetpaw stood next to him. "I, Copperstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon the apprentices here today. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

"Flickerpaw, Fleetpaw, do you swear to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend the clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Flickerpaw mewed confidently.

"I do," Fleetpaw meowed after his sister.

"Then with the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names," Copperstar announced, "Flickerpaw, from this moment onward you shall be known as Flickerfoot. StarClan honors your strength and patience and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan," Copperstar rested his chin on Flickerfoot's, and she licked his shoulder.

Copperstar turned to Fleetpaw, "Fleetpaw, from this moment onward you shall be know as Fleetfur. StarClan honors your bravery and determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan," Fleetfur licked Copperstar's shoulder and Copperstar rested his head on the new warrior's. "Tonight you will sit vigil. StarClan welcomes you."

"Flickerfoot, Fleetfur, Flickerfoot, Fleetfur!" The clan chanted. The two new warriors hopped down from highrock, accepting comgratulations from the ther cats. Goldenpaw watched in envy. He wished that he was up there. He and his siblings didn't really need a full apprenticeship. Their powers would make up for any training that they could possibly get from their mentors. As Goldenpaw watched his siblings faces, he knew the same thought echoed in all their heads.

Suddenly, a shrill cry split the joyous atmosphere. Everycat looked up to see a hawk flying above, a small tortoiseshell kit in it's claws. Crys of alarm spread through the clan. "Poor kit," Goldenpaw murmured.

"Guys," Robinpaw mewed. Goldenpaw locked his gaze with his sister's. She was watching the kit with guilt in her eyes. Goldenpaw's eyes widened. Robinpaw could save the kit, but to do so she would have to show her wings. Robinpaw met his gaze. "I have to," She meowed, "I can't just let the kit die." Robinpaw took a deep breath, and ran after the hawk.

"What are you doing? You can't catch it," Mosspelt called, then her voice caught as Robinpaw spread her wings and caught the air. She soared up to meet the hawk. The hawk screeched in alarm and the kit cried out. The hawk accerlerated, Robinpaw hot on it's tail. Sprucepaw ran after his sister and the hawk into the forest and out of sight. Goldenpaw had no doubt that his brother hit top speed as soon as he was out of sight. Goldenpaw gritted his teeth, frustrated that he couldn't do anything to help. Instead, he turned to look for Willowpaw. She trotted over to Goldenpaw, worry in her eyes.

"The clan will know now," Willowpaw mewed, "We won't be able keep ours secret now." Willowpaw looked at the other ThunderClan cats, who were sending the apprentices strange looks. Goldenpaw flicked his ears. Waiting for Robinpaw and Sprucepaw was difficult. They all stood in tensed worry.

Then they heard the whimpering of a kit. Robinpaw and Sprucepaw trotted into camp, Robinpaw carrying the kit, Sprucepaw dragging the hawk. It was dead.

The kit was crying. Willowpaw ran over to the kit. "Are you alright?"

"A hawk took me. I was so scared," the kit whimpered.

"Who are you?" Willowpaw carefully checked the kit over for wounds.

"Twinklekit," the kit mewed quietly. "I'm from ShadowClan."

"We'll have you home soon," Willowpaw promised. She refused to acknowledge the cats watching her sister and brother like they might suddenly turn into badgers. There was a tense silence around the camp.

"What are you?" Mosspelt finally demanded of Robinpaw and Sprucepaw.

The two cats in question looked at each other, then at Mosspelt. "We're StarCats," they mewed together.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hey guys. I haven't been getting as many reviews as I would like. I have no idea how well I'm doing, or if there's anything that would make it better, so if you read this, please leave a review. Also, while looking at the number of hits I have received, I noticed that more people had clicked on the Part 2 alliences than had read up to Chapter 10. Kinda funny to think about.


	18. MoonClan

For those of you who noticed the same thing that Crystalstar Medicine Catdid, that I introduced ShadowClan's SunClan apprentice as Blossompaw, then proceded to call her Lilypaw, sorry. I wrote her down as Blossompaw originally, then realized that Blossomstar was the leader of ShadowClan. I tried to change all of the Blossompaws to Lilypaws, but obviously I missed a few. Sorry for the error.

Just for a reference, I'm assuming that a season in warrior cat time is a year, so that's the time increment I'm using. If anyone knows what it really means, let me know.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"StarCat?" Mosspelt gasped, "What in StarClan's name are StarCats?"

"StarCats are cats with special powers," Flight replied from behind everyone. "Forgetting nursery tales Mosspelt?"

"No," Mosspelt bristled.

"Calm yourselves," Grayleaf mewed at the two she-cats. "Fighting is not going to solve anything. Yes, these apprentices are StarCats."

"What do you know of this Grayleaf?" Mosspelt mewed heatedly. "Did StarClan send you a prophecy?"

"StarClan did not alert me to the kit's abilities. But from the minute they were born, I knew." Willowpaw had never seen her mentor as tense as she was now. The old gray she-cat glared at Mosspelt, daring the warrior to strike back.

She didn't. She merely sat down. "How did you know of the kits abilities? Who are their parents?" Willowpaw gasped. Surely Grayleaf wouldn't say!

"Their parents wish to remain anonymous," Grayleaf mewed. "All I can say is that one of them is a clan cat. The mother died while kitting. I was unable to save her. The fate of the father is unknown. It does not matter. The apprentices are StarCats and there's nothing we can do about it."

"Is it just the two of them?" Copperstar asked, cutting in between the she-cats. "Do Willowpaw and Goldenpaw have powers?" _This is it, _Willowpaw groaned mentally.

"I know that Willowpaw has no power of any sort," Grayleaf mewed, and Willowpaw gave her mentor a look of surprise. The older gray she-cat ignored her apprentice. "Whether Goldenpaw had any powers I do not know. Goldenpaw, do you?"

Goldenpaw froze, and then he slowly shook his head. "No," he mewed in feigned disbelief. "I didn't even know that Robinpaw and Sprucepaw had powers." He pretended to sounded hurt. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We wanted to protect you," Sprucepaw mewed, pulling it together and masking his shock at the turn of events faster than Robinpaw. "If you knew, you might tell other cats. We thought some cats would kill us of try to hurt us for what we can do." Willowpaw was impressed by her brother's façade. They had practiced.

There was a momentary silence. "This is perfect," Dogclaw mewed. "Don't you get it? We could attack the other clans. We could get Sunningrocks back from RiverClan. With to StarCats under our control we could devastate them. They wouldn't be able to fight back. Sunningrocks would be ours."

"There are a couple of flaws with your plan," Robinpaw lashed her tail. "One, RiverClan wouldn't give up without a fight. They might even convince ShadowClan or WindClan to fight on their side. They would strike Sprucepaw and me in our sleep if they had to. Then ThunderClan would be the evil clan, the clan no cat trusted. Also, there are others like us."

"Others?" Copperstar flicked his tail in question.

"You really don't know?" Robinpaw looked surprised. "There are StarCats in other clans. Some of the Clans even have more StarCats than we do." Willowpaw's eyes widened. There were more StarCats i the forest than them?

Every cat in the clearing visibly shaken. The cats looked at Sprucepaw and Robinpaw. Sprucepaw was still tense, looking ready to run any second. Robinpaw still had her wings half extended. Some cats looked like they wanted to attack the two apprentices. "Perhaps we ought to get the kit back to her mother," Goldenpaw mewed tersely. "I think she's heard enough, how about you?"

The assembled cats nodded. "I'll take her," Willowpaw offered. "I'm a medicine cat. Hopefully ShadowClan won't take it as a threat. Come on Twinklekit, I'll take you home."

Willowpaw nudged Twinklekit to her feet. "Come on little one, you'll be home soon."

Twinklekit yawned. "But I'm so tired. Can't I just stay here?"

"No," Willowpaw laid her tail on the kit's shoulder, "Your mother will be worried. She'll think the hawk killed you."

"No," The kit meowed, "She can't think that! I have to get home." So leaving her tense clan behind, Willowpaw led Twinklekit out of ThunderClan camp. The tortoiseshell she-kit trudged along after Willowpaw. But when they crossed the Thunderpath and trotted into ShadowClan territory, Twinklekit picked up her pace. Thankfully, Willowpaw and Twinklekit made it to ShadowClan camp without running into any patrols.

The ShadowClan cats gave her queer looks, but as she had guessed, no one stopped her. Then a she-cats voice came from the other side of the camp. "Twinklekit!" The she-cat shrieked, running toward Willowpaw.

"Whiteheart!" The she-kit buried her face in the white she-cat's fur.

"How... the hawk took Twinklekit," Whiteheart mewed to Willowpaw. "How did you rescue her? I thought she was gone forever."

"One of our apprentices was climbing a tree when the hawk flew by. She acted quickly and caught the hawk before it could get away. Twinklekit's all in one piece." Willowpaw watched the kit snuggle into her mother's fur. She was suddenly glad that Robinpaw had saved the kit.

"A flying cat saved me," Twinklekit exclaimed. At Twinklekit's exclamation, Willowpaw saw a white apprentice look toward her and Twinklekit.

When Whiteheart sent her a quesioning look, Willowpaw quickly mewed, "When the apprentice jumped out of the tree, it must have looked like she was flying." Willowpaw shrugged, as though it were irrelevant.

The apprentice trotted over. "I'll escort you to the border," the apprentice offered. Willowpaw accepted. As the two apprentices began walking out of camp, the white she-cat introduced herself. "I'm Lilypaw. Thank you for rescuing Twinklekit. I owe you," she bit her lip. "You know about Robinpaw right? About her wings?"

"I do now. She flew up to save the kit. The whole clan knows. How did you know?" Willowpaw was suddenly fearful.

"I have... ways," Lilypaw mewed uncomfortably. "Anyway, tell Robinpaw that showing her wings was extremely mousebrained, and that I will personally rub it in her face the next time I see her." Willowpaw nodded, her mind racing to comprehend what was walking right next to her. Robinpaw had said that there were other StarCats beside them. Was Lilypaw one of them? It made sense. How else would Lilypaw, an apprentice from another clan, know about Robinpaw's wings? Willowpaw wondered briefly what Lilypaw's power was.

Lilypaw left Willowpaw at the border. After the apprentice was out of earshot, Willowpaw let out a yowl of frustration. Why hadn't Robinpaw told her about Lilypaw? They were sisters for StarClan's sake!

When Willowpaw arrived back at ThunderClan camp, warriors were going about their daily chores. A hunting patrol was returning with freshkill, and Dogclaw was organizing a sunset border patrol. Willowpaw looked in the apprentice den, but it was empty. The medicine cat apprentice trotted into her mentors den. "Where are Robinpaw, Sprucepaw and Goldenpaw?" She asked her mentor.

"They went off on their own for a while," Grayleaf informed her bluntly, "I'm not sure where they went. There were talks of exiling them, and then they decided that they might ally all the StarCats to attack ThunderClan in spite, so they stayed. No cat knows of you power but your siblings and I. You must not let the clan know."

"I know that," Willowpaw mewed, "Do you think I'm about tell the clan after this? I'd have to be insane!"

Grayleaf nodded, and turned back to the herbs that she was sorting. "Help me with these borage leaves," She commanded, "Blueleaf's going to be expecting kits soon, and I want to be ready. We need to gather more herbs before it snows." Willowpaw nodded, and took off. She sniffed a few measly sprigs of marigold, and carried the ones that had not been to badly damaged by the cold back to Grayleaf. The Medicine cat nodded in thanks and put the marigold where it belonged.

Willowpaw wanted to go and find her siblings, help in some way, but right now her help was needed now, gathering herbs. She gasped when a snowflake landed on her nose. She looked up at the darkening sky and knew she didn't have much time. She rushed into the forest.

Robinpaw

"Eagle said to go to twolegplace and he would find us," Robinpaw mewed.

"You're sure that we can trust this Eagle?" Goldenpaw asked, "He says he's our father, but you never know if he's just a rogue messing with us!"

"He looks exactly like Willowpaw, but with amber eyes. His eyes look like yours Sprucepaw!" Robinpaw mewed. "I know he's our father, and I can't explain why I know, I just do." Robinpaw led her brothers a bit farther, when a strange brown she-cat stepped out in front of them. She watched them approach for a few seconds, and then suddenly vanished.

"Great StarClan what was that?" Goldenpaw demanded. Robinpaw shrugged at her brother.

Suddenly, the she-cat was right in front of Goldenpaw. Goldenpaw yelped and barely avoided hitting her. "Hello," She mewed, flicking her ears in amusement. "I'm Flashpaw. You must be Robinpaw, Sprucepaw and Goldenpaw." Flashpaw examined them carefully. "Where's Willowpaw?"

"How do you know us?" Sprucepaw asked.

"Oops," Flashpaw squeaked, and vanished into thin air again. The siblings looked at each other, confused, watching. Flashpaw walked back into view a few heartbeats later with a gray she-cat. "Sorry about that," Flashpaw mewed, I'm Flashpaw, and this is the leader of MoonClan, Timestar."

"MoonClan?" Robinpaw asked. She remembered what Eagle and Lilypaw had told her about the non clan.

"Yes. Like you, Flashpaw and I are StarCats. I have to ability to freeze time as I wish, and Flashpaw can zap from place to place." Timestar looked young, but she spoke with the air of a much older cat. "What are your powers?"

"Who wants to know?" Robinpaw snapped.

"Oh right, you are clan cats. You must be used to keeping your powers secret," Timestar mewed, "I had forgotten what it is like. In MoonClan, no powers are kept secret. Speaking of which, Robinpaw, loosen up. Your wings must be sore from being pulled in so tightly."

Robinpaw looked shocked, but relaxed her wings, opening them to stretch the feathers, and then simply laying them on top of her pelt. Her brothers looked at her. They weren't used to seeing Robinpaw's wings out when she wasn't flying. "Come on guys, I think we can trust her."

Robinpaw's brothers nodded. Goldenpaw spoke first. "I'm really strong. I don't know what the limit to my strength is."

Sprucepaw volunteered to tell his power next. "I'm really fast. I can run on water if I go fast enough."

Robinpaw nodded. "Obviously, I can fly."

Timestar nodded. "Wonderful powers. A bit stronger than the clan is used to, but you'll fit in. You make friends fast. You'll want to go get Willowpaw..."

"Wait," Goldenpaw mewed, "You make it sound like you're planning for us to stay... permanently."

"Well aren't you?" Flashpaw looked confused.

"We can't!" Goldenpaw yowled. Calming down, her added, "We're clan cats. We have lives and loyalties in ThunderClan. We don't need to leave. My mentor is the deputy; Willowpaw's apprenticed to be medicine cat..."

"Wait," Timestar cut him off. "You never told me. What is Willowpaw's power?"

"She can heal, but that really doesn't matter..."

"What else can she do? Has she ever done anything else with her powers?" Robinpaw's breath caught. Timestar noticed. "What did she do?" She asked.

"We...we found this blue stone," Robinpaw wasn't sure why she was telling these strange cats these things, "When Willowpaw touched it, her powers kind of went crazy. She threw Goldenpaw into a tree..."

"Oh no," Timestar mewed. "I was afraid of this."

"What," Sprucepaw demanded, "Willowpaw can heal. Big deal."

"It's not just healing mousebrain," Flashpaw snapped, "It's life power. The power to control every living thing. That's how she was able to heal and throw poor Goldenpaw into a tree." The brown apprentice threw Goldenpaw a quick glance. Goldenpaw looked down in embarressment.

"What's so bad about..." Robinpaw began to protest, then realized what it meant. She saw Willowpaw marching onto a battle field alone, then killing every cat without it having a chance to defend itself. Robinpaw gasped in horror. Willowpaw would have the power to control the whole forest!

"No!" Robinpaw cried.

"We must keep the full extent of her powers from her," Timestar mewed.

"But won't that make it worse?" Sprucepaw meowed, "If she doesn't know her full powers she could hurt someone without knowing!"

"But think," Timestar implored, "If you found you had the power to control all the cats in all the clans with one thought, wouldn't you start trying to change things, even if you thought it was for the good of the clan? Things would get quickly out of control."

The siblings were silent. "Great StarClan," Goldenpaw mewed, "We can't tell her."

"It would be safest if you all came to MoonClan," Timestar advised, "I and some of the others could slowly help Willowpaw adjust to her power. Who know, maybe she'll be leader one day."

Flashpaw turned on Timestar in shock. "But you've always been leader of MoonClan. Always. There isn't a cat who can remember when you weren't."

"But I grow weary," Timestar mewed. "I have been leader for nearly forty seasons. I almost wish to pass on to StarClan. MoonClan needs a strong leader. Unfortunatly, that is not me. I will leave the territory, and resume a normal aging. I have always wondered what it would be like to be a kittypet."

"A kittypet?" Flashpaw asked, "The great leader Timestar, a fluffy spoiled kittypet?"

Timestar shrugged. "Why not?" She turned her attention back to the ThunderClan apprentices. "Well, do you want to join MoonClan? You could come here with Willowpaw tomorrow. We will take you to our Clan."

"No," Goldenpaw mewed angrily, "We will not abandon our clans. Not yet, not unless thing get really bad for us in the clans."

"But Goldenpaw," Robinpaw mewed, "Your power is still secret. You don't have to worry about anything. Sprucepaw and I..." Her voice choked off. "Maybe MoonClan is the only place we _do _belong. Look at me. I'm a freak." Robinpaw held her wings out. She launched into the air, soared in a circle, and touched down, "I'll never fit in. Not at ThunderClan."

"What about Silverstorm?" Sprucepaw asked.

"She never wanted an apprentice," Robinpaw mewed bitterly. "I came at the wrong time."

Sprucepaw rubbed up against her. "You'll be fine," He meowed, "Just come back to camp. We'll see how things are there. If they're really bad we'll consider coming to MoonClan."

Robinpaw nodded. "I guess that's smarter," she mewed miserably. She pulled her wings in tightly again. She saw looks of symphathy from Sprucepaw and Goldenpaw. Her heart thudded angrily. She didn't want pity.

"We will be here tomorrow," Timestar murmured. "Please make your decision by then. We will take you to meet our clan and explain a few things, then , if you are still not sure, we will come back the next day. By then you must have met your final decision. We will not come back after that." With that the two MoonClan she-cats disappeared. Just as the first freezing flakes of Leaf-Bare began to fall.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry I didn't get that chapter up sooner. I didn' t have as much time as I thought I would on Christmas. On the upside, I finally read "Long Shadows". So good. Rieview! Review!


	19. Willowpaw

Willowpaw

Willowpaw had been running back and forthbetween the forest and medicine cat den with herb collected before the first snow for ages. The flakes were starting to come down heavily, and Willowpaw feared the herbs she had not yet collected were becoming damaged even as she hurried to find them. Willowpaw was just coming back when a harsh winter wind blew the stems of catmint out of her mouth.

"No," Willowpaw mewed frantically, scenting for them desperately. The driving wind blew the scent away before she could smell them. "Come on," Willowpaw whimpered. She was cold, and hoped to get back the camp before she froze. She couldn't see a thing in front of her. She trotted forward blindly for a few heartbeats, then she hit a tree. She huddled in the hollow the roots made, grateful for even the smallest bit of shelter. She buried her nose in her paws and tried to block out the cold biting at her fur. She closed her eyes. She was so tired...

Robinpaw

"Through here," Robinpaw mewed, and the three frozen StarCats barely made it into the apprentices' den. The biting wind ceased to blow her fur back the wrong way. Robinpaw sighed in relief and practically fell into her nest. Goldenpaw and Sprucepaw collapsed next to her, and the siblings body heat began to thaw out their frozen bodies.

"This had to be the worst snowstorm I've ever seen," Sprucepaw moaned. "My whiskers are frozen solid!"

"I think my paws have frozen off," Goldenpaw mewed, licking the body part in question.

"I think I lost half the feathers in my wings," Robinpaw gasped, "I thought the wind would blow me away." She opened her wings and wrapped them around herself and her brothers.

"Hey, your wings are cold," Goldenpaw complained.

"And your body is warm," Robinpaw told him. "Won't do me any good if my wings freeze off." Then she reconsidered. "Actually, might do me a lot of good if my wings froze off."

This comment brought back the feelings of stress and indecision the StarCats were feeling. "So, what are we going to do about MoonClan?" Sprucepaw asked.

Robinpaw sighed. "Great StarClan I have no idea."

"I thought you wanted to go," Goldenpaw remarked. "You seemed so set on it while we were talking to Timestar and... Flashpaw." His eyes unfocused for a few heartbeats, then refocused on his brother and sister.

"Ooh," Sprucepaw smirked, "I think Goldenpaw had a crush on Flashpaw."

"What, no!" Goldenpaw denied.

Sprucepaw tackled Goldenpaw. "Admit it, you like her. You were staring at her like she was a StarClan cat."

"Was not," Goldenpaw argued.

"Was too!"

"Not the point!" Robinpaw yowled. When her brothers looked at her, she continued, "I need to tell you something. You can't tell anycat. Not now, not ever. It's the reason I can't leave." When her brothers had sufficiently calmed down, Robinpaw explained about SunClan, how it worked, and then about Skyfire and Eagefeather. How they met and fell in love, then how their kits were given to ThunderClan. How Silverstorm was still a member of SunClan, and being her apprentice, so was Robinpaw. About showing her wings to Lilypaw, and Eagle showing up. When she had finished, her brothers stared at her like she had utterly lost her mind.

"So you've been part of this, SunClan you called it, for the past three moons?" Goldenpaw asked. "And we've never known?"

"Yeah," Robinpaw mewed, 'And Silverstorm's already lost one apprentice. Somehow I just can't bring myself to abandon her. She's gotten really nice lately. And Lilypaw and I have become great friends. She knows about my secret after all. Not yours though, I kept them secret," She added when Goldenpaw sent her a murderous glare.

"Does Willowpaw know about any of this?" Sprucepaw asked.

"No, I haven't told her anything," Robinpaw admitted, then cocked her head. "Wait, where it Willowpaw?"

"I think she's in the medicine cat den," Goldenpaw mewed. "That's where she sleeps now right?"

"Yeah," Sprucepaw mewed, "but I'll go check right now." He darted out the entrance to the apprentices' den. Robinpaw and Goldenpaw waited in suspense. When Sprucepaw returned, pelt filled with snow and whiskers half frozen, his amber eyes were worried.

"Grayleaf said that Willowpaw went to get catmint from the edge of the border and she hasn't seen her since." Sprucepaw looked at his siblings.

"Something has happened," Robinpaw mewed.

Willowpaw

Willowpaw wasn't cold anymore. A strange warmth had crept over her before she froze, and Willowpaw welcomed it. _Why does everyone think leaf bare is so cold, _Willowpaw wondered, _It's quite warm once you get used to it. See, the birds are singing and the sun is out._ She looked up, purring, and left the shelter of the tree to chase birds. They fluttered just out of Willowpaw's reach. She didn't care.

"Willowpaw, you must think," A she-cat's voice mewed, "You are dying. You must get to camp!" _Dying? _Willowpaw purred in amusement. _Why in StarClan's name would I be dying? It's so warm._ She sighed and flopped down on the snow, entranced by how soft the snow was. Her vision faded out.

Robinpaw

"She must have gotten lost in the storm," Robinpaw gasped, standing up. "If I fly over the forest maybe I can find her." She darted to the front of the den, but was shoved back when a large gust of cold air caught her wings.

"No wings," Goldenpaw mewed, "We don't want to lose you too!"

"I'll go look for her," Sprucepaw meowed, "If I'm fast, I'll be able to walk on the snow," Sprucepaw once again hopped to his feet and sped out of the den.

Willowpaw

"Willowpaw," a she-cat mewed, "Willowpaw." Willowpaw opened her eyes sleepily. She lay on soft grass, and the soft scent of flowers filled her nose. A brown she-cat was standing next to her. "Willowpaw my kit," Skyfire mewed.

"Skyfire," Willowpaw scrambled to her feet. "What...why am I here?" It was very obviously the purest of Full leaf in StarClan.

"Willowpaw," Skyfire meowed sadly.

Than Willowpaw knew. "The snow," She meowed, "I was warm. You told me I was dying." She closed her eyes and then opened them. "Am I dead?"

Sprucepaw

"Willowpaw!" Sprucepaw darted another few foxlengths. "Willowpaw!" He hadn't seen Willowpaw, or any sign of her. The snow was amking it harder to go fast. Sprucepaw's whiskers were freezing, and his paws were numb. "Willowpaw!" Snow filled his mouth, making him cough and gag.

_Great StarClan this is impossible_! Sprucepaw moaned to himself. Then he saw paw prints. They had to be fresh, as the snow had not yet covered them. "Willowpaw!" Sprucepaw cried, and followed the pawprints a short distance. He saw a patch of brown. "Willowpaw?" Sprucepaw pushed his nose into his sister's cold fur. He couldn't tell if she was alive or dead.

"Willowpaw," Sprucepaw groaned, and struggled to get under his sister_. This would be a lot easier if Goldenpaw was here_. Sprucepaw felt the warmth seep out of him as a half frozen Willowaw lay limp across his back_. I've got to hurry_, he thought, and went as fast as he could balancing his sister on his back.

Willowpaw

"Am I dead?" Willowpaw repeated.

Skyfire paused, then flicked her ears. "You are not dead yet," Skyfire mewed, "But life is leaving you fast. You can already see the beginnings of stars on your fur." Willowpaw peered at her fur. Sure enough, she could.

"No," Willowpaw protested, "I can't die," She closed her eyes to block out the deep chill in her bones that she had felt only now. Then she felt soemthing else. A ball of warmth resting by her side. Not really sure how she did it, Willowpaw began pulling the warmth into her body, easing the chill that shook her. The ball of warmth began to grow smaller. As soon as she started, it grew easier to pull the warmth into her own body. The starlit fields of StarClan faded away.

Robinpaw

Goldenpaw was the first to talk after Sprucepaw left. "What are we going to do about MoonClan?" He asked, "I don't really want to go, but if you and the others go, I won't be left behind."

"Goldenpaw, I don't know. I don't want to leave ThunderClan or SunClan. I guess it all depends on how the clan reacts in the morning. And if we like what we see of MoonClan." Robinpaw mewed. "What type of powers do you think the other MoonClan cats will have?"

"Well, Timestar can freeze time, and Flashpaw can disappear in one place and reappear in another," Goldenpaw pondered. His eyes widened, "Maybe there's a cat there who can read minds!"

"Read minds. Uh oh Goldenpaw," Robinpaw teased, "Flashpaw's going to know that you like her earlier than you thought!" Goldenpaw groaned.

"Goldenpaw, Robinpaw," the StarCats heard Sprucepaw outside. Robinpaw tucked her wings securely in, then followed her brother out into the cold.

Sprucepaw

Sprucepaw hadn't thought he was going to make back to camp. He was freezing. He culdn't feel any part of his body, and moving hurt. "Goldenpaw, Robinpaw," He gasped out. When his siblings dashed out of the den to help him, he collasped and curled into a ball. Through blurred vision, Sprucepaw saw a golden tom lift Willowpaw from his shoulders, and he was glad that Willowpaw would get the help she needed. Then he felt somecat nudging him to his feet.

"Leamealone," Sprucepaw muttered. But the cat didn't let up, and finally Sprucepaw got up, hoping that the cat would leave him alone when they got where they were going. Sprucepawnoticed when the wind stopped biting at his fur and the ground beneath his paw grew soft. The medicine cat den. Sprucepaw fell down onto one of the soft nests. What was wrong with him? He shouldn't be this tired after such a small walk through the snow.

"What happened Sprucepaw?" Robinpaw asked, "What's wrong?"

"Energy's all gone," Sprucepaw whispered, "Don't know how..." He trailed off. Yes, he did know how. He cast a weary glance at Willowpaw. She was already sitting up, insisting she was fine.

"What happened to Sprucepaw?" Willowpaw asked, putting a paw on his shoulder, "Something's really off." She closed her eyes, focusing on Sprucepaw. "He's freezing."

Willowpaw

Willowpaw remembered when she had been in StarClan with Skyfire, and she had felt that ball of warmth next to her, and how it had grown weaker as she took the warmth into herself. In an instant, she realized what had happened. "When he was rescuing me," Willowpaw mewed, only figuring out what it was as she spoke, "I was nearly dead. I was in StarClan and everything. Skyfire was there. But then I felt this ball of warmth next to me. I started pulling in the warmth."

"After I started carrying Willowpaw, I started to get really cold," Sprucepaw meowed quietly, "I didn't know why..." He trailed off.

Willowpaw stared at her brother in horror. "Did I do that? How could I have taken Sprucepaw's, well, warmth, for lack of a better word?" She sounded terrified. "Did I hurt him? I thought my power was to heal."

"I don't know, but Sprucepaw needs to rest, at least," Robinpaw mewed, inwardly wishing that she could tell Willowpaw what was happening. "Where's Grayleaf?"

"Right here," Grayleaf came in dragging a shrew and two mice. She dropped a mouse in front of Sprucepaw. "Eat it, it'll help." Sprucepaw lifted his had to take a bite, then rested it again. "I couldn't help but overhear the conversation," She mewed, chewing up some chamomile for Sprucepaw. She passed it to the StarCat. He ate it quickly, grimacing at the taste, then closed his eyes.

"So," Robinpaw meowed unconfortably,"You know about all of us Grayleaf?"

"Yes. As your medicine cat it is important that I know," Grayleaf mewed, "Especially since my apprentice can help with our work. Goldenpaw, i expect you to show no one your power, especially Dogclaw."

"Why not?" Goldenpaw demanded, "He's my mentor. I have to tell him at some point."

"No you don't," Grayleaf looked Goldenpaw straight in the eyes. "There's been something off about him ever since the clan found out about the continued existance of StarCats." She looked at Robinpaw. "You weren't lying when you said that there were more of your kind were you," It wasn't a question, it was a statement of fact. Robinpaw nodded. "If Dogclaw ever found out that there were more StarCats than the four he has right under his nose it would be war."

* * *

Robinpaw

Sprucepaw was back to normal by the time the sun rose the next morning. As they walked toward Twolegplace through the snow to meet Timestar and Flashpaw, the StarCats filled Willowpaw in one what had transpired when she took Twinklekit back to ShadowClan. Willowpaw was awed by the idea of other StarCats, and confided that she had thought that Lilypaw was a StarCat. "She knew about your wings, so I just thought maybe." Willowpaw shrugged. Robinpaw sighed, and with input from the toms, Willowpaw was updated on SunClan.

Flashpawappeared out of nowhere again. This time, there was a tortoiseshell tom with her. Goldenpaw'sfur bristled a little, obviously not liking seeing the pretty brown she-cat with another tom. "Oh hi Willowpaw," Flashpaw squeaked, "Nice to meet you. Robinpaw, Sprucepaw, Willowpaw, Goldenpaw, this is Wavepaw, my brother." Goldenpaw relaxed, and Robinpaw flicked him with her tail. Goldenpaw glared at his sister. Robinpaw smirked, and ruffled her wings. "Come on, we have so much to do and so little time to do it." Flashpaw disappeared and reappeared ten foxlengths away. "Come on," she cried, and disappeared again, only to reappear right next to Goldenpaw, causing him to nearly jump out of his pelt.

"So what's your power?" Goldenpaw asked Wavepaw.

"I read minds," he replied. Goldenpaw stumbled a bit. "No, not really," Wavepaw purred, "But I can read emotions. But even if I couldn't," He lowered his voice, intended for only Goldenpaw to hear, "It's pretty obvious you like Flashpaw."

Goldenpaw growled and trotted a few tail lengths ahead of everyone. "Hey! You don't even know where you're going!" Wavepaw called.

"I'll lead him," Flashpaw called, and zapped up to where Goldenpaw was walking. The StarCats left behind all felt a sense of amusement.

"They were meant for each other," Wavepaw murmured in amusement, and the ThunderClan cats purred in agreement.

They reached the camp before sunhigh. There was no snow in their camp. In fact, it was as warm as full leaf inside the camp. StarCats lounged around. There weren't many of them, probably only about ten, but they sure made an impact. One she-cat was stalking a rabbit, then vanished. When the rabbit finally realized what was happening, it's neck had been snapped and the she-cat reappeared triumphantly. She was the first one to spot the apprentices. "Timestar!" She yowled, dropping the rabbit. "They're here!"

"Come on," Wavepaw mewed, leading the ThunderClan cats down into MoonClan camp.

* * *

More you say?

* * *

The MoonClan cats looked up to see the ThunderClan apprentices. "These are the ThunderClan cats I told you about," Timestar mewed from a group of cats. "Will you please introduce yourselves?"

Flashpaw and Wavepaw trotted away. Robinpaw looked at the others before meowing, "I'm Robinpaw," She spread her wings, getting a gasp of shock from the MoonClan cats. "I can fly, as may be obvious," She jump into the air, did a few flips, then touched down again.

"I'm Goldenpaw. I'm really strong," to puntuate his point, Goldenpaw leaped up onto a tree, and snapped one of the large boughs off.

In a flash of lightning speed, Sprucepaw dashed to the other side of the camp where the freshkill pile was, and the sprinted back to where his siblings sat, carrying a mouse in his mouth. All of this took place in less than a heartbeat. "I'm fast." Sprucepaw mewed.

"I..." Willowpaw began, but Timestar cut her off.

"Willowpaw has life power, power over every living thing," Timestar mewed for Willowpaw, "So far she had only used it to heal, but Mistcloud and I will work with her and help her get full control of her powers. I potentially see her as being the next leader of MoonClan."

Robinpaw didn't have to have powers to feel the distress that rippled through the MoonClan cats at Timestar's words. "But Timestar," a tom mewed, "You've been leader for too many seasons to count. No one remembers when you weren't. Willowpaw is only an apprentice, and you're already predicting that she could be leader," he sounded annoyed, "What's so great about life power? A leader needs to be a powerful StarCat to be leader!" He added boldly.

Timestar sighed, "It appears that I will have to prove Willowpaw's power to you Flamefoot," she mewed. Timestar pused Willowpaw forward. "Go ahead, attack her. She will beat you."

Willowpaw

"Flamefoot can shoot fire out of his paws," Timestar warned Willowpaw, "When he attacks, imagine his feet not moving. Imagine then freezing and sticking to the ground. Focus with all of your might. After he's helpless, that's when you attack." Willowpaw nodded. Timestar looked pointedly at a gray tom. The tom stared at the space between the two battling cats. A tranlucent shield grew and surrounded Willowpaw and Flamefoot. "This is Stonepelt," Timestar mewed, and despite the shield, Willowpaw could hear her fine. "His power is to create inpenetrable shields. This shield will protect the rest of us while you battle." _Will it really be that vicious?_Willowpaw wondered.

"Ready for the fight apprentice?" Flamefoot hissed.

"I guess," Willowpaw mewed, and the words had barely left her mouth when a jet of fire shot at her. Willowpaw yowled and jumped out of the way. The jet of flame dissipated against Stonepelt's shield. Willowpaw tried to focus like Timestar had told her, but her concentration broke when she had to dodge under another fire blast.

"Having fun little apprentice?" Flamefoot taunted, "I could kill you right now. Show me what you can do." Willowpaw concentrated hard. She could feel the power now, coiling and swirling just beneathe the surface. Willowpaw grasped it and concentrated like Timestar had told her. "Silly apprentice," Flamefoot shook his head and walked forward. Or, at least, he tried to. His legs weren't moving normally. Willowpaw pushed her power harder, and Flamefoot stopped altogether. "What did you do?" Flamefoot asked, finally showing a bit of fear.

Willowpaw knew her power now. It welcomed her like an old friend, and began pushing at it's barrier, begging to be used. She like the feeling of this power. "This is my power," Willowpaw mewed, and lifted Flamefoot in the air. Willowpaw watched him carefully, then she twisted. Flamefoot yowled as his shoulder popped out of it's socket. He shut up as Willowpaw forced his mouth closed.

"Willowpaw, perhaps you should stop," Timestar mewed. Willowpaw glanced at her, appearing uninterested. She refocused on Flamefoot writhing in pain above her.

"Willowpaw," Robinpaw mewed.

"Willowpaw stop," Goldenpaw demanded.

Sprucepaw zipped to Willowpaw. She sent him flying backwards without even glancing at him. "This is what I can do," Willowpaw mewed, "I'm more powerful then all of you, even Timestar." With that Willowpaw dropped Flamefoot and healed his shoulder without really thinking about it. Willowpaw seemed transformed. When Willowpaw looked at her siblings, Robinpaw saw startling changes in Willowpaw. She glowed with a blue light, and her eyes were purple. Her voice was harder when she spoke. "This is my power, and this is me," She mewed, "And all who oppose me will die. Be glad that Flamefoot was not an example." And Willowpaw padded into the trees, and instead of dodging around trees, she forced a hole in the trunk and padded through.

_I could rule the forest, _Willowpaw thought_, Maybe I should. Under my rule, no cat would go hungry, and there would be no need for fights, and if trouble did arise, I would kil the cat causing it. What's the life of one cat for the life of many? _The more Willowpaw thought over it, the more sense it made. _So this is what I'm supposed to be StarClan. Not a medicine cat, but a good ruler of the whole forest! _Satisfied, Willowpaw went back to MoonClan camp to play the naive little Medicine cat apprentice who merely lost control of her powers. She would bide her time, but when it came, she would be ready.

* * *

Everything's coming full circle...


	20. Decisions

Robinpaw

Robinpaw had stared in horror as Willowpaw, sweet gentle Willowpaw, threatened the MoonClan cats. A few cats had tensed, and Robinpaw could feel the power building in the cats. Somehow this scared her more than Willowpaw's power. What sort of powers did these cats possess?

When Willowpaw darted into the forest, very few of the StarCats relaxed. Timestar was the first to recuperate. She padded over to Robinpaw and murmured, "That was very impressive."

"But scary," Robinpaw objected. "I've never seen her like that. We thought she had such a harmless power. It was us we were worried about."

"Yes, I worry for Willowpaw as well," Timestar murmured.

That was when Willowpaw careened into camp. "Robinpaw, Sprucepaw, Goldenpaw, MoonClan, I'm so sorry!" She cried. "I completely lost control. I really shouldn't have I know but the power is so hard not to use and then I couldn't stop..." She broke down into wails.

Robinpaw trotted over and laid a wing over Willowpaw, half expecting Willowpaw to snap her wing off. When her sister only continued to wail, Robinpaw pressed herself close to Willowpaw. "It's okay," She soothed, "I'm sure it's perfectly natural for cats to lose control on their first try."

"It is," Timestar mewed. "I cannot remember how many times I would be talking to Flashpaw and then she would disappear, usually reappearing in my den," The MoonClan leader eyed Flashpaw, "But after I while, I began to suspect that she wasn't really losing control."

Flashpaw flicked her ears. "Took you long enough to realize it."

"Yes, and I believe it is nearly time for you and your brother to become warriors," Timestar informed the two apprentices.

"What!" Wavepaw called, "But there are new cats here! Can't we hold off our ceremonies until they have theirs. Robinpaw's should be soon anyway; all of theirs...except maybe Willowpaw."

"Why not Willowpaw?" Sprucepaw demanded. "She's been in training just as long as we have!"

"Becoming a warrior in MoonClan doesn't involve training like it does in the other clan," Flashpaw mewed, "You become a warrior when you have complete control over your powers."

"Oh," the ThunderClan cats looked at each other.

"Well," Timestar shook herself, "Lets introduce you to everycat," Timestar gestured to her clan. "My deputy Mistcloud is not here right now. She's out looking to see if there are any StarCats in the northern clans, or tribes. Whatever they call themselves. Mistcloud can read minds." Timestar looked to MoonClan. "Let me introduce my clan to you. This is Mapletail. Her power is to heal. That is all she can do."

Timestar nodded to a white she-cat with blue eyes. "This is Iceshadow. She can freeze things. She was very handy when we were training Flamefoot." Iceshadow nodded at the ThunderClan cats, sending a hostile stare at Willowpaw.

"I believe you have met Sparrowfur and Flamefoot and been alerted to their powers," When Goldenpaw nodded, Timestar continued, "This is Lightfeather. She can control light." A pale gray she-cat flicked her tail, "And this is Veilfur. She can turn invisible," The tortoiseshell she-cat dipped her head in greeting.

Timestar looked at a white she-cat striped with gray. "This is Illusion. She can make you see things that aren't there. She creates illusions. She is a former rogue. That is why she doesn't have a clan name."

"Gingerclaw is our most recent addition. He has the power to find things. Anything you need to find, he can," Timestar paused. "I believe you know the apprentices." Flashpaw purred, and Wavepaw dipped his head.

"I've just got one question," Goldenpaw mewed, "How old are all of you?"

"Well," Timestar mewed, "I have a time shield over the whole territory. No one ages so long as they stay on the territory."

"But the apprentices..."

"When they get their warrior names, they go on a six moon journey off the territory. That was how we discovered the northern clans. They stay off the territory and age, so that when they return, they will be adults. Usually we have the apprentice travel alone, but sometimes, if we're lucky, more than one apprentice will get their warrior name at a time, and they can travel together. I believe that Flashpaw and Wavepaw are hoping that they can travel with you ThunderClan cats."

"You mean if we stay," Goldenpaw mewed quietly.

"Why would you not?"

"Because we have responsibilities to our clan," Robinpaw mewed, "and I have a responsibility to SunClan."

"We have a SunClanner?" Iceshadow blurted out. When Robinpaw looked at her, she turned her head away.

"Yes," Robinpaw was a bit confused at Iceshadow's reaction, but she shook it off. "We're going to have to think about this."

"I'm not," Sprucepaw mewed, "I want to join now. There's no reason for me to wait. Brownclaw would understand. He'll get a new apprentice soon. Blueleaf's expecting kits. I'll join now," Sprucepaw walked over to stand by Timestar.

Wavepaw examined Sprucepaw. "He's serious," The MoonClan apprentice mewed.

"You're sure Sprucepaw?" Goldenpaw mewed, "Clan life won't be that bad..."

"I don't want to be used, which is what I'll be if I stay with ThunderClan," Sprucepaw meowed, "Robinpaw, will you come with me?"

"I...I have to talk to Silverstorm," Robinpaw meowed.

Sprucepaw turned to Willowpaw. "How about you? You can learn to control your powers here."

"I'm a medicine cat," Willowpaw mewed sadly, "It's what I've always wanted to be, and what I'll always be at heart."

"You can be a medicine cat here," Timestar mewed.

"It's not the same," Willowpaw meowed.

"I'm not staying," Goldenpaw mewed, "No clan cat knows about my powers. I'll stay with ThunderClan as long as possible." Flashpaw's tail drooped. Goldenpaw noticed. "Sorry Flashpaw, you're a good friend, but I need to stay with my clan for now."

"Fine," Flashpaw spat, glaring at Goldenpaw. "Stay with ThunderClan. Why would I care? You're just another cat." And Flashpaw disappeared. Goldenpaw stared at the place where she had formerly stood.

"Very well," Timestar mewed. "Sprucepaw, lets pick out a nest for you with the apprentices. Wavepaw, show him around." The MoonClan apprentice led his newest denmate away. "I will be at the normal spot tomorrow," Timestar meowed, "That will be the last day to make your decision."

ThunderClan gave Robinpaw and her siblings funny looks when they returned from MoonClan. Especially because Sprucepaw wasn't with them. Robinpaw found Silverstorm just as she was leaving to go to SunClan. "Where have you been?" Silverstorm demanded. "You weren't in your den when I wanted you for dawn patrol, and I thought you were going to miss the SunClan meeting!"

"I had business," Robinpaw mewed, "You remember how Eaglefeather and Skyfire had kits together right?"

Silverstorm stiffened. "Why?"

"Do you remember the legends that cats of mixed blood sometimes had special powers?"

"I don't know where you're going with this..." Silverstorm stopped as Robinpaw's words began to sink in. She sat down, "Great StarClan, that's why."

"There really are more of us," Robinpaw mewed. "In MoonClan."

Silverstorm sent Robinpaw a knowing look. "That's why you've been absent lately." She paused. "You want to join them don't you? That's where Sprucepaw is."

"Yeah," Robinpaw mewed, "But I've got my loyalties to you and SunClan and ThunderClan and..." she stopped as Silverstorm put her tail over her mouth.

"Stop," Silverstorm mewed. "I know what you're thinking. You feel bad that I've already lost one apprentice and don't want me to lose another." Robinpaw nodded and Silverstorm sighed. "I hate that. You don't need to be worrying about me. Do what you want. I won't stop you."

"But, I thought you hated cats who left their clans."

"Only cats who do it for their own selfish reasons," Silverstorm mewed. "Skyfire left because she couldn't follow the warrior code. She fell in love with a cat from another clan. They left to be together. You're leaving for the good of the clan."

"I am?"

"Surely you've been paying attention to Dogclaw," Silverstorm mewed, "Did you see the hungry look in his eyes when he sees you and Sprucepaw? He's got something nasty planned. I think her wants to over throw Copperstar. If you leave, he can't use StarCats to gain power."

"Um, about that," Robinpaw mewed. "We lied when we said that Willowpaw and Goldenpaw were normal cats."

"They're StarCats too?" Silverstorm gasped, "Then Dogclaw's got a StarCat as his apprentice. You all have to get out of here!"

"Why?" Robinpaw demanded. "We have no proof that Dogclaw wants to be leader."

"All the same, you should go to MoonClan," Silverstorm stated, "If not to protect the clan from Dogclaw then to be with other StarCats and your brother. I'll get a new apprentice for SunClan."

Robinpaw watched Silverstorm, and then buried her face in Silverstorm's fur. "Thank you Silverstorm," She whispered, "No matter how long I live, I won't forget you."

"Nor will I forget you," Silverstorm murmured. Then she stepped back. "I'll go to SunClan and inform them of the news. You go and talk to your siblings. Warn Goldenpaw about Dogclaw." Robinpaw nodded, and sprinted back to camp to tell her siblings the news.

Goldenpaw

Goldenpaw sniffed the border markers. They still seemed frest, but he freshened them anyway. He couldn't smell anything in the way of invaders, but scents could be masked, especially with the new snow on the ground. "Smell anything Goldenpaw?" Dogclaw asked.

Goldenpaw shook his head. "I can hardly smell our own scent through the snow," he complained. Then he spotted a rabbit. He crounched down, stalking up to it. Not for the first time he wished he had his brother's speed instead of his strength. When Goldenpaw pounced, the rabbit nearly got away, but Goldenpaw snagged it with his claws and snapped it's neck.

"Nice job Goldenpaw, but you need to jump further next time. The rabbit almost got away," Dogclaw advised, then he stared off into space as Goldenpaw buried his catch. Prey was becoming scarce in the cold moons of Leaf-bare, and the rabbit would probably go straight to Blueleaf, who was now in the nursery.

Doglcaw turned to Goldenpaw. "Goldenpaw, you know how your brother and sister are StarCats?" He asked. Goldenpaw nodded, not quite sure where Dogclaw was going with this. Then Dogclaw abruptly changed topics. "Goldenpaw, do you think Copperstar is a good leader?"

Goldenpaw was completly thrown off guard. "Um, he leads the clan well," Goldenpaw mewed, "Yeah, I think he's a good leader."

"But he's too peaceful," Doglcaw mewed, more to himself than to Goldenpaw, "He would rather talk something out then fight it out," Dogclaw turned to Goldenpaw again. "Goldenpaw, do you think I would make a good leader?"

Goldenpaw took a step back, "Well, Copperstar did name you deputy," He mewed uncomfortably.

"Yes, so he must have planned for me to take over if he died," Dogclaw was talking to himself again. "If Copperstar mysteriously dies... how many lives does he have left? I wonder. Maybe Grayleaf will tell me."

"Why do you want to know?" Goldenpaw asked in a high pitched voice rather unlike his own.

Dogclaw looked at Goldenpaw in amusement. "Goldenpaw, do think your siblings would help me take over ThunderClan?

Flashpaw

Goldenpaw. Flashpaw's mind wouldn't let go of the ginger ThunderClan apprentice. His amber eyes, stong body and... no. Flashpaw shook her head to rid it of thoughts if Goldenpaw. He had chosen his clan over her. She was nothing but a friend. "Flashpaw," Sprucepaw sat down next to Flashpaw. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," Flashpaw turned her head away. Before she could blink, Sprucepaw was on her other side.

"Somethings up," Sprucepaw mewed. "You and Goldenpaw back there..." He trailed off.

Flashpaw glared at him, but when he just stared at her with honest expression of someone who just wanted to help, she sighed. "Yeah, okay. You've probably figured it out by now, but I... I like Goldenpaw." Sprucepaw nodded, as if he had known all along. "I wanted him to stay with me in MoonClan, but then he chose ThunderClan over me, and I felt..." She looked down, "Yeah, I didn't feel too good."

Sprucepaw flicked her with his tail, and she looked up at him. "Goldenpaw really like you you know," he mewed, "I could tell it was a really hard decision to stay with ThunderClan rather than to go wtih you. You see, in ThunderClan we're taught from birth that our most important loyalty is to our clan. In fact, whe we become warriors, we swear to protect and defend our clan even at the cost of our lives," It was Sprucepaw's turn to look away. "He really wants to stay with you, but another thng our clans really dislike is relationships with cats from other clans. That's how Goldenpaw became a StarCat. A ThunderClan cat and a ShadowClan cat came together and had kits. Goldenpaw's been really opposed to out of clan relationships ever since he found out."

Sprucepaw yawned and stood up. "Well, Wavepaw wanted to show me the territory. I really must be going." As he trotted out of the den, he called over his shoulder to Flashpaw, "Remember, Goldenpaw does like you. He will come back." Flashpaw sat by herself for a little while, then decided. Se would visit Goldenpaw in ThunderClan. See what it was about ThunderClan that attracted him. She focused on Goldenpaw's face. She felt her body grow lighter, then disappear altogether. When she reappeared she ws in a thick forest. She could smell many scents, none of which she recognized. "Goldenpaw!" She called, "Robinpaw! Willowpaw! Where are you?"

Robinpaw

Robinpaw felt like opening her wings and flying backto camp. Then she realized she could. Everyone knew anyway. Robinpaw opened her wings and spead the feathers. She leaped into the air, enjoying the feeling of the wind blowing through her fur. Flying also kept her warmer. The energy it took to camp was nearl three times the amount of time it would take her to run. But it was worth it. Robinpaw was just approaching camp when she heard a voice she never expected to hear on ThunderClan territory. "Flashpaw," Robinpaw hissed and swooped down on the MoonClan apprentice.

* * *

Sorry. This chapter is a bit shorter than usual. I'll try to get another up by Sunday. School starts back up tomorrow so that will slow down the pace I'm getting my chapters out a bit. Review. Also, I'll be posting the MoonClan alliances soon. Probably next chapter.


	21. Alliances with MoonClan

**Warriors SunClan Allegiances**

**ThunderClan:**

Leader- Copperstar:large orange-brown tom.

Deputy- Dogclaw: Black tom with large, white front paws.  
Apprentice: Goldenpaw

Medicine Cat- Grayleaf- older gray she-cat  
Apprentice: Willowpaw

Warriors:

Rippedtail -Gray tom with long scars running down his pelt  
from a badger attack when he was a kit (Former SunClan)

Firefur- ginger tom

Spottedfur = lightly spotted tom

Mosspelt- tortiseshell she-cat

Silverstorm- pale gray she-cat (SunClan)  
Apprentice: Robinpaw

Heartflight-tabby she-cat

Emberheart = ginger she-cat.

Dawnburst- golden she-cat

Brownclaw- Dark brown tom  
Apprentice- Sprucepaw

Foxtail- ginger tom

Fleetfur-Ginger tom

Flickerfoot -Tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentices:

Robinpaw- Light brown she-cat with brown  
and copper wings (Former SunClan)

Goldenpaw- ginger tom who is super strong.

Willowpaw- white and brown she-cat who has life power.

Queens and kits-

Blueleaf = Blue-gray she-cat

Elders:

Flight- ginger striped she-cat

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**ShadowClan:**

Leader: Blossomstar- white she-cat

Deputy: Clifffoot- pale gray tom

Medicine Cat: Amberdew- ginger she-cat

Warriors

Frogfoot- dark gray tom (Former SunClan)

Nightshadow- black she-cat (SunClan)  
Apprentice: Lilypaw

Micarush - pale gray she-cat with darker gray stripes.

Oakstripe- dark ginger tom  
Apprentice: Pinepaw

Queens

Whiteheart- white she-cat

Appentices

Lilypaw- white she-cat (SunClan)

Pinepaw- brown tom

Elders

Blacktooth- dark gray tom

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**RiverClan**

Leader: Creekstar- gray tom

Deputy- Ripplefur- blue gray tom

Medicine Cat- Splashwing- tortoiseshell she-cat

Warriors-

Stonefur- gray tom (Former SunClan)

Wildwind- striped tom. (Former SunClan)

Rapidfoot= dark tabby tom

Hazedream- ginger she-cat (SunClan)

Boulderpelt- gray tom

Apprentices

Queens-

Streamtail- ginger she-cat

Elders-

Gullpelt- very pale gray she-cat

______________________________________________________________________________________

**WindClan-**

Leader- Galestar- gray white she-cat

Deputy- Falconheart- brown she-cat

Medicine Cat- Breezeflight- White she-cat

Warriors-

Gailstorm -longhaired pale gray she-cat.

Gleampelt - dark cream she-cat.

Lionflame- ginger tom

Apprentices

Queens

Elders-

Curlfoot- pale brown tom

________________________________________________________________________

**SunClan**

Silverstorm of ThunderClan  
Nightshadow and Blossumpaw of ShadowClan  
Lionflame of WindClan  
Hazedream of RiverClan

_________________________________________________________________________

**MoonClan**

Leader- Timestar- gray she-cat who can control time

Deputy- Mistcloud- blue gray she-cat who can read minds

Medicine Cat- Mapletail- golden and brown she-cat who can heal

Warriors-

Flamefoot- ginger tom who can shoot fire out of his paws

Iceshadow- white she-cat who can freeze things

Sparrowfur- gray tom who can create translucent inpenatrable shields

Lightfeather- pale gray she-cat who glows with white light

Veilfur- tortoiseshell and white she-cat who can turn invisible

Illusion- gray stripped white she-cat who can create convincing illusions. Former rogue

Gingerclaw- ginger tom who can find things

Apprentices-

Flashpaw- pretty brown she-cat who can teleport

Wavepaw- tortoiseshell tom who can read emotions

Sprucepaw-dark brown tom who is super fast.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**StarClan**

Swiftbreeze- Black and white she-cat (SunClan)

Skyfire- Light brown she-cat. (Former SunClan)

___________________________________________________________________________

**Cats Outside Clans**

Eagle- brown and white tom (Former SunClan)


	22. So It Begins

Flashpaw

"Flashpaw," The MoonClan apprentice heard someone hiss her name before Robinpaw dove down through the trees and landed beside her. Robinpaw laid her wings on her back and hissed, "What in StarClan's name are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Goldenpaw," Flashpaw mewed. Her heart was bursting with the need to see the ginger apprentice. "I want to convince him to come to MoonClan!"

"Listen, I know you like Goldenpaw, but that's not how it's done in ThunderClan," Robinpaw growled. "You don't just saunter in here and expect to not be attacked. If a patrol had found you they would have driven you out of the territory. They might have hurt you."

"I would have blinked out," Flashpaw flicked her ears and began walking again, "Ordinary cats can't hurt a StarCat."

"That's what I'm afraid of Flashpaw," Robinpaw stopped Flashpaw from going any further by stepping in her path. "The ThunderClan cats will see you disappear, and they'll know you're a StarCat!"

"So?" Flashpaw argued fiercely.

"They'll suspect that there are StarCats in the other clans, maybe even start a battle," Robinpaw mewed, "Cats that needn't die would. Is that really what you want?"

Flashpaw looked at her paws. "No, I guess not."

"Anyway," Robinpaw confessed, "I'm coming to MoonClan. Maybe I can talk the other two into coming."

Flashpaw's heart soared. "Really!" She gasped excitedly.

"Yes," Robinpaw mewed impatiently, "Now go back to MoonClan. I'll be there soon." Flashpaw purred happily, and let the lightness of her power fill her. She reappeared in her nest.

"Yes!" She shrieked. "Goldenpaw's coming!"

Robinpaw

Robinpaw trotted back to camp and saw Willowpaw treating Flight for ticks. "I need to talk to you later," she told her sister. Willowpaw nodded, and returned her attention to Flight. "Has Goldenpaw gotten back yet?" She asked.

"Don't think so," Willowpaw murmured.

Robinpaw nodded and spread her wings, much to the shock of nearby ThunderClan cats, and flew over the forest to find Goldenpaw.

Goldenpaw

"Help...help you...take over ThunderClan!" Goldenpaw gasped.

"Yes," Dogclaw hissed, his tone excited, "We would be so much better leaders than that soft Copperstar! You would be my deputy Goldenpaw." His eyes glimmered. "What do you want your warrior name to be Goldenpaw? If I'm leader, I can give you any name you want. Your sister will be protected. She can be senior warrior, in charge of all the other warriors. Willowpaw would be not just a medicine cat, but my assistant leader as well. Help me take over ThunderClan! We can do so much together."

Goldenpaw stared at his mentor in shock. "But... but I haven't had nearly enough training," He cried, "And the other cats would fight this. They would kill us if need be!"

"Then we'd need it to be a sign from StarClan," Dogclaw muttered, "Willowpaw can do that."

"You'd ask my sister to lie to the clan and pretend to have a dream about us from StarClan?" Goldenpaw shook his head in disbelief. "I can't do that Dogclaw. I can't let you just kill Copperstar for your own greedy reasons."

Dogclaw's eyes turned hard. "Then I can't have you telling my secrets to every cat in the clan." He leaped at Goldenpaw. Goldenpaw just barely dodged. Even so, Dogclaw's claw left a bloody tear down his side. Goldenpaw winced, and moved to fight back. But then a tabby cat Goldenpaw didn't recognize leaped on top of Goldenpaw and pinned him down.

Sprucepaw

Sprucepaw sighed. He already missed ThunderClan. Wavepaw and Flashpaw were nice, but they weren't his siblings. That was why when Flashpaw had screamed, "Goldenpaw's coming!" he had rushed to see what had happened.

"Well, I went to ThunderClan territory, and then I ran into Robinpaw, and she said that she had decided to come to MoonClan, and that she would try to talk the others into coming with her," Flashpaw was so excited that she barely paused for a breath. Sprucepaw's heart lifted. Robinpaw was coming for sure, and maybe the others too. He couldn't wait.

* * *

The darkest hour is just before the dawn...

* * *

Robinpaw

_Now where is Goldenpaw? _Robinpaw wondered. _Probably training with Dogclaw. _Robinpaw was just flying over to the training hollow when she heard yowls and screeches of cats fighting in another part of the territory. "Great StarClan, that will be Goldenpaw," She dove down toward the battle, but was stopped when an eagle sank it's talons into her neck. Robinpaw yowled in pain, and fought to free herself from the clutches of the eagle. _Eagles don't act like this! _She thought despairingly._ What's going on? _The eagle didn't seem impressed, and nipped at her ear, tearing it. Robinpaw struggled hard, eventually landing a claw swipe on the eagle's wing. The eagle screeched and lost its hold on Robinpaw. Robinpaw went into a freefall for a few tail lengths before swooping up with her wings. The eagle banked hard and swooped at her again. Robinpaw fell a bit to dodge. She winced when she looked down. She was getting close to the trees.

Robinpaw flapped her wings hard and flew up higher. This made no sense. Eagles didn't attack cats naturally. Well, they might snatch a kit or two, but any eagle Robinpaw had been near on previous flights had steered clear. Then she felt sharp claws in her throat and Robinpaw fell, crashing through the trees and hitting the ground hard. There were several snaps, but Robinpaw felt no pain. This scared her more that feeling the pain would have. _Have to get to MoonClan, _she thought, and flapped her wings hard. She rose into the air, wings flapping unsteadily. _MoonClan, _She thought again, and flew.

Willowpaw

Willowpaw was fretting over how long she should wait to seize control from Copperstar when a sudden feeling of fear and death hit her. It was like scenting something, but stronger. Then she knew. Her siblings were in danger.

Goldenpaw

Throwing the tabby off should have been easy for Goldenpaw, but for some reason he couldn't stop staring into the eyes of his attacker. They were a swirling rainbow of colors, absolutely transfixing to watch. At some point the tabby climbed off Goldenpaw. "He is transfixed Dogclaw," the tabby mewed, bowing low.

"Well done Scorchgaze," Dogclaw appraised. "Is he open to persuasion now?"

"He should be," Scorchgaze murmured.

Goldenpaw couldn't move, and his mind had become sluggish, but his heart was still strong, and he tried to think. "I...I..." Goldenpaw tried to form words.

"What is it young one?" Scorchgaze asked.

"Should he be talking? He shouldn't be talking," Dogclaw hissed.

"I don't know," Scorchgaze looked confused, "I've only seen this sort of resistance to my powers in StarCats."

There was a heartbeat of silence, and then Dogclaw growled. "My apprentice is a StarCat and I didn't know? He lied to me. He said that only Robinpaw and Sprucepaw were StarCats," Dogclaw leaned closer to Goldenpaw. "Are you a StarCat Goldenpaw?"

"Yes," Goldenpaw snarled, his mind becoming his own again. "I am." Goldenpaw struggled to his feet, glaring all the while at Dogclaw.

"Well this changes the situation considerably," Dogclaw mewed. "I don't have to kill him. He could be useful. However the others are still targets."

"Targets!" Goldenpaw cried, and then he heard Robinpaw screech, and a thud as something landed hard. "Robinpaw!" Goldenpaw ran so fast that he didn't notice the claws that swiped at his throat.

Flashpaw

Flashpaw trotted back and forth. She was bored. She had already hunted, and Sprucepaw had been shown the territory. She was supposed to have her warrior ceremony at sunset, when Robinpaw and (hopefully) Willowpaw and Goldenpaw arrived. She sat down and put her head on her paws.

Suddenly there were cries from the cats around her. There was something flying unsteadily toward MoonClan. No, not something; Robinpaw. "Robinpaw!" Flashpaw screeched. The ThunderClan apprentice was flying badly, and blood dripped from a wound in her neck. Suddenly, Robinpaw fell and landed hard. She didn't move.

Goldenpaw

Goldenpaw felt the claws slash through his throat with stark clarity. As blood began to stain the ground, Goldenpaw collapsed. "Mousebrain!" He heard Dogclaw yell, "I didn't want you to kill him!"

"Sorry," Scorchgaze murmured.

"I'll show you sorry," Dogclaw snarled, and Goldenpaw heard a scream before he blacked out.

Willowpaw

"No!" Willowpaw cried, running out of her den. "Robinpaw, Goldenpaw." She felt a cat's life leave the world. It could only be her siblings. She lay down and buried her face in her paws.

"Willowpaw," Grayleaf was beside her in an instant. "What happened?"

"It's Robinpaw and Goldenpaw," Willowpaw murmured brokenly, "They're dead."

"Dead!" Grayleaf cried. "How do you know!"

"I can feel it," Willowpaw whispered, "That's also my power."

Grayleaf stared at Willowpaw. "Silverstorm will not be happy." She started to pad toward the warrior's den. Then she looked again at Willowpaw. "Do you know how they died?"

Willowpaw shook her head, "No," She mewed, "But I suspect murder." So only Sprucepaw and herself were left. Surely Sprucepaw would be safe in MoonClan. _But I'm staying here_, she realized. _I'll never go to MoonClan. _And although it sounded terribly wrong to use Robinpaw and Goldenpaw's murder to further her plan, she knew that she would. Forcing the eagle to take care of Robinpaw was proof enough of what she would do. _Dogclaw's had some ambitious plans, _she thought, _maybe we can work together._

Sprucepaw

Sprucepaw loved MoonClan. He had automatically been put on hunting patrol and had come back with five or six rabbits. He was basking in the heat of a rock in camp when he saw Robinpaw crash. "Robinpaw!" He cried, and zipped up to her.

"Mapletail! Mapletail!" Flashpaw was calling for her Medicine cat, while Sprucepaw ducked his head to examine his sister. Her legs were bent at awkward angles, definitetly broken from one fall or another, and several feathers had been torn out of her wings, but it was her throat that worried Sprucepaw. It was gushing blood, and Robinpaw must have been flying for a long time.

Mapletail appeared out of her den and rushed to Robinpaw, immediately putting her paw to Robinpaw's throat. As the bloodflow eased slightly, Mapletail spoke. "She's still alive, but barely. What happened to her?"

While Flashpaw explained the little that she knew, Sprucepaw looked at his sister. "Don't die Robinpaw, please," he murmured. "I can't lose you." The wound on Robinpaw's neck had healed, and Mapletail turned to Robinpaw's legs. She straightened them, and then her power healed the bone.

Mapletail stepped back. This is all I can do," She murmured. "Now it is in the paws of StarClan."

"But you healed her," Sprucepaw objected. "Why aren't you sure she'll be okay?"

Sprucepaw helped Mapletail carry Robinpaw to the medicine den, where Mapletail could keep an eye on the winged apprentice. "I have healed her wounds, but I cannot replace any blood that she has lost," Mapletail explained. "She will have to do that on her own."

Flashpaw padded in. "She shouldn't die without her warrior name," Flashpaw mewed.

"There's nothing we can do about that..." Sprucepaw began.

"No, she shouldn't," Timestar meowed. Sprucepaw jumped. He hadn't heard the MoonClan leader approach. Timestar padded up to the wounded apprentice. "StarClan, look down on this apprentice," Timestar mewed, "She has learned the warrior code and given up her life in service to her clan. Let StarClan recieve her as a warrior." She looked at Robinpaw. "From this moment onward,this apprentice shall be known as Robinsky, for the beauty she creates in the sky when she flies, and for her mother who also died too soon." Timestar dipped her head. "StarClan shall receive her as a warrior."

"How did you know about Skyfire?" Sprucepaw asked.

"She stayed with us a while after she ran away." Timestar closed her eyes. "Do you think Robinsky will mind?"

Sprucepaw shook his head, too touched to speak. "Thank you Timestar," Flashpaw mewed. "But what if Robinsky lives?"

"Then she shall have received her warrior name sooner than you," Timestar told Flashpaw, giving a small purr. Flashpaw'seyes twinkled. She really was quite attractive. Sprucepaw could see why Goldenpaw liked her.

Robinpaw thrashed suddenly. Mapletail touched her paw to Robinsky's head and Robinsky quieted. "Please Robinsky please. You have to live," Sprucepaw mewed, and lay down next to his sister to wait.

Willowpaw

Willowpaw padded up to Dogclaw as he left the forest. "Hello," she purred, "I suppose I should thank you."

"For what?" Dogclaw demanded.

Willowpaw sighed. "You have taken care of Goldenpaw for me," she meowed.

"What!" Dogclaw looked shocked. "How did you..." Fierce anger filled his eyes and he launched at Willowpaw. Willowpaw stopped him with her powers. He looked shocked.

"I wish to be leader of ThunderClan, maybe the entire forest," she mewed. "I am a StarCat and I have the abilities to do it. If you help me, I will make you deputy. If not..." she tilted her head. "I have the power to kill you. Do you wish to help me?"

Dogclaw nodded. Willowpaw checked him for any signs of lying, but there were none. "Very well." She murmured. "Now here's my plan."

* * *

Who did I kill...

Who likes Robinsky's name? I had a hard time deciding between Robinwing and Robinsky, but then decided to give Robinsky a more meaningful name by shining some light on Skyfire and Eaglefeather's history. More on that in later chapters. Also, for Crystalstar Medicine Cat, MoonClan cats don't have kits. If they want to have kits, they leave the territory until the kits are born and old enough to become apprentices.

Also, just a quick update. The end of SunClan's Destiny is approaching rapidly (sob) and I just want to let you know that I will in fact be posting another Warriors fanfiction on here. (Yay!) Unfortunatly I need to finish a personal story that I have put off finishing for a long time (The one mentioned in my profile) so I won't have the new fanfic up for a while. Also, FYI. No one, and I mean no one (I will set Willowpaw on the person who does) can use any of my characters or MoonClan or SunClan, or my name for the powered cats (StarCats) without my permission (And most likely I won't give it) just because my story has ended. Okay? Get it? Got it? Good.


	23. Resolutions

I'm going to tell you what the other's warrior names are in this chapter. What do you think of the names? I'm asking you here because it ruins the mood at the bottom. Review!

* * *

Goldenpaw

Goldenpaw opened his eyes slowly, and then tense, half expecting Dogclaw or Scorchgaze to hurt him. "Be calm Goldenpaw," A she-cat mewed. Goldenpaw whirled around to see Robinpaw, but with no wings! Wait, it wasn't Robinpaw. Seeing Goldenpaw's obvious confusion, the she-cat purred. "I'm not Robinsky."

"Robinsky?" Goldenpaw asked. "Who's that?"

"Your sister," The she-cat mewed. "She has received her warrior name. Timestar gave it to her so that she would not go to StarClan without receiving her name."

"Robinpaw...sky's hurt!" Goldenpaw gasped. "What happened? And who are you? And where am I?"

The she-cat purred again. "My name is Skyfire. I am your mother," When Goldenpaw gaped in astonishment, Skyfire continued, "Your sister was mortally injured when a StarCat by the name of Deerfoot, used her gift to send an eagle after your sister. She made it to MoonClan, but barely. Mapletail is caring for Robinsky now."

"Is Robinsky okay?" Goldenpaw demanded.

"She will be fine," Skyfire mewed, "Unlike you, who has gotten himself in quite a fix."

That was when it all struck Goldenpaw. "Wait, my mother is dead," he meowed, "So either I'm dreaming or..." He trailed off. "Great StarClan," he gasped. He turned pleading eyes to Skyfire. "Please tell me I'm not dead! I have to help Robinsky, and warn Willowpaw and Sprucepaw and Flashpaw! You have to let me go back!"

"Flashpaw," Skyfire mewed, ignoring Goldenpaw's pleas, "You have feelings for her."

"I doubt she feels the same way," Goldenpaw whispered, looking down. "I'm a ThunderClan apprentice. She's a MoonClan apprentice probably twice my age. It would never be right." He looked at Skyfire, "But you have to let me go back. Dogclaw's a traitor, and if he's got StarCats under his command then Willowpaw will be in danger!"

"Willowpaw will be in no danger from Dogclaw," Skyfire mewed, and started to say more, but Goldenpaw cut her off.

"I know her powers are really powerful but if Dogclaw strikes her in her sleep..."

Skyfire laid her tail over Goldenpaw's mouth. "Watch Goldenpaw," She meowed, nodding over to a small pool. Goldenpaw peered into the river at first seeing nothing, then an image slowly took form. Willowpaw was talking to Dogclaw, and as Goldenpaw listened, her could hear the conversation. Willowpaw padded up to Dogclaw as he left the forest. "Hello," she purred, "I suppose I should thank you."

"For what?" Dogclaw demanded. Willowpaw sighed.

"You have taken care of Goldenpaw for me," she meowed. Goldenpaw recoiled in shock. He had to force himself to look back into the pool.

"What!" Dogclaw looked shocked. "How did you..." Fierce anger filled his eyes and he launched at Willowpaw. Willowpaw stopped him with her powers. He looked shocked. _Serves him right, _Goldenpaw thought.

"I wish to be leader of ThunderClan, maybe the entire forest," she mewed. "I am a StarCat and I have the abilities to do it. If you help me, I will make you deputy. If not..." she tilted her head. "I have the power to kill you. Do you wish to help me?" Goldenpaw couldn't believe what he was hearing. Surely Willowpaw wouldn't...

Dogclaw nodded. "Very well." Willowpaw murmured. "Now here's my plan. Obviously the first line of business is to take out Copperstar. You'll need to do that so that ThunderClan will still trust me until I have secured my position as leader and I have cats that will guard me while I sleep. Preferably StarCats." She stared at Dogclaw. "I assume you have several StarCats under you control."

"Yes," Dogclaw murmured, "Scorchgaze, a tom who can put cat into trances and then brainwash them, and Deerfoot, a she-cat who can control animals. That was how I was able to kill Robinpaw."

"She's not dead," Willowpaw growled. "Deerfoot failed. I can feel that Robinpaw is alive." Dogclaw winced. "Willowpaw, if you like I can have Deerfoot try again..."

"No," Willowpaw rounded on Dogclaw. "Two mistakes, "She growled, "One, Robinpaw is now in a place where we could not attack her without losing our lives, and two, I need a warrior name. I can't go around being called Willowpaw. What do you think I should call myself?"

"I think," Dogclaw began, but Willowpaw glared at him.

"Rhetorical question," She muttered, "I'm not leader yet, so I can't go by Willowstar, though I love the sound of that. How about Willowshadow?"

"Willowshadow is perfect," Dogclaw agreed. "Now, to deal with Copperstar." The two cats walked out of the area the pool had view of. As the pool went black, Goldenpaw feel back on his haunches. "Willowpaw, no," He whispered.

"You see," Skyfire mewed, "I must find a way to warn Copperstar. Robinsky is asleep if you wish to talk to her," Skyfire trotted off into the fields of StarClan. Goldenpaw stared at the pool. How in StarClan's name was he to get into Robinsky's dreams?

"Umm... show me Robinsky?" He asked the pool. For a moment it did nothing, and Goldenpaw feared he had done it wrong, then the pool grew lighter and Goldenpaw could see Robinsky on its reflective surface. Not really knowing how he knew to do it, Goldenpaw jumped into the pool.

Robinsky was dreaming peacefully. She was chasing pigeons in the sky. That was when Goldenpaw burst into her dream. He practically fell from the sky. Robinpsky started in shock and swooped to the ground. "Goldenpaw what are you doing here? I'm dreaming right? Did Willowpaw let you into my dream?"

Goldenpaw stumbled over to her, pressing against her. "No," He mewed, "You're in the MoonClan medicine cat den, unconscious after an eagle nearly killed you," He murmured, pulling information from Willowshadow and Dogclaw's conversation. "I'm in your dream because I'm...I..." He couldn't say it. He turned to a brighter topic. "You have you warrior name now. Timestar gave it to you because she thought you shouldn't go to StarClan without it."

"Like you?" Robinsky asked.

Goldenpaw jolted, then nodded. "I was going to tell you eventually."

"That would explain why you're here, and why you have stars in you fur," Robinsky nodded, "So what's my warrior name?"

"You're Robinsky, in honor of Skyfire," Goldenpaw mewed, "But I've got bad news. Willowpaw, or should I say Willowshadow, has allied with Dogclaw and plans to take over ThunderClan, and eventually the whole forest. Dogclaw was the one who ordered your death. Apparently there's a rogue she-cat out there who goes by Deerfoot who can control animals. Another tom under Dogclaw's control killed me. His name is Scorchgaze. He can hypnotize cats. He could be dangerous. You need to warn ThunderClan and MoonClan and the other clans. They have to know!"

"I'll warn them," Robinsky promised. She was quiet, thinking. "What should I tell Flashpaw?"

Goldenpaw's heart clenched. He had forgotten about Flashpaw. "She'll be fine. Tell her that I'll talk to her in her dreams tonight. And tell her..." He paused, "I'm sorry, and that I love her. There never was a prettier she-cat."

Robinsky nodded. "You'll visit us in our dreams from time to time right?"

"Whenever I can," Goldenpaw promised. Robinsky nodded, and Goldenpaw was back in StarClan. He sighed, laying down and putting his tail over his nose. Hopefully Sprucepaw and Flashpaw wouldn't take it too hard. Willowshadow wouldn't care. Goldenpaw groaned. He couldn't do anything but warn his siblings. Being dead stunk!

Robinsky

Robinsky awoke in the MoonClan medicine cat den. She sighed, and got to her paws. Outside, Timestar had called a clan meeting. It was a warrior ceremony. Flashpaw, Wavepaw, and Sprucepaw were up on a branch where Timestar addressed the clan. "Sprucepaw, Wavepaw, Flashpaw, do you swear to uphold that warrior code and to protect our clan and its secrets, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Sprucepaw mewed confidently.

"I do," Wavepaw meowed.

"I do!" Flashpaw squeaked.

"Then I hereby give you your warrior names," Timestar announced proudly. Wavepaw, from this moment onward you shall be known as Wavewhisker. StarClan honors your intelligence and strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of MoonClan." She turned to Flashpaw, who was dancing on her paws. "Flashpaw, from this moment onward you shall be known as Flashfrost. StarClan honors your eagerness and bravery and we welcome you as a full warrior of MoonClan." Flashfrost squeaked in excitement. "Sprucepaw, from this moment onward you shall be known as Spruceclaw. Though you are new to our Clan, StarClan honors your speed and determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of MoonClan."

"Wavewhisker! Flashfrost! Spruceclaw!" The clan chanted.

Robinsky hated to dampen the mood, but she mewed, "Hey, I'm up."

Spruceclaw dashed over to her. "Thank StarClan," he mewed.

"Actually, StarClan is the reason I need to talk to you guys," Robinsky mewed, "While I was dreaming, Goldenpaw visited me."

"How did Goldenpaw get into your dreams?" Spruceclaw asked.

"He...he..." Robinsky paused, and then continued in a rush. "Goldenpaw is dead. Dogclaw killed him."

There was dead silence. Robinsky could practically hear the light breeze. "Dead?" Spruceclaw finally choked.

"No! No! Goldenpaw!" Flashfrost wailed.

"But he had a message for you Flashfrost. He said that there never was a prettier she-cat, and that he loved you and would speak to you in your dreams tonight," Robinsky murmured, pressing close to Flashfrost for comfort. Flashfrost whimpered. "But that wasn't the only reason that he spoke to me. Willowpaw, or should she be Willowshadow, has allied with Dogclaw to take over ThunderClan. Dogclaw had several StarCats under his control. A she-cat named Deerfoot who can control animals, and a tom named Scorchgaze who can hypnotize cats."

"I remember those two," Illusion mewed. When everyone turned to her in surprise, she flinched.

"You may continue Illusion," Timestar nodded at her warrior.

Illusion nodded. "The truth is, they're my siblings," She murmured. When shocked murmuring spread through the clan, she paused, obviously very timid. When Timestar nodded to her to go on, Illusion's voice was quiet. "We're all from the Tribes, other groups of cats who live in the mountains. I lied when I said that I was a rogue. I'm sorry."

"Its fine Illusion," Iceshadow mewed.

Illusion looked at the white she-cat and an invisible conversation passed between them that Robinsky didn't understand. However, when Illusion turned back to the clan, new confidence filled her eyes. "My name was Illusion of Mist on the River. My brother was Heat of Midday Sun, and my sister was Bird Which Flies Swiftly. My other brother was Gold Sun that Sets in the North," When the rest of the clan sent Illusion confused glances at the mention of this new cat, she dipped her tail, "Sorry, Gold could climb like a spider. He could climb up a vertical surface. It annoyed Gold to no end that the rest of us had such strong powers when his was weaker, but he never spoke of it. It wasn't until nearly two moons after becoming to-be's that we discovered our powers. We told our tribe immediately. Our Healer was so proud of us. He said that it was a sign from the Tribe of Endless Hunting that great thing were destined for our Tribe.

"Bird loved her powers. She was able to get animals to lie down at our feet to kill. Eagles caught us prey. Life in the tribe was good. Then Heat started getting restless. There was nothing for him to do. His powers weren't useful at all. He spoke of leaving the Tribe of Rushing Water," Illusion seemed lost in her memories. "Then our healer received a dream from our warrior ancestors, telling him that we needed to come to MoonClan. Of course, our healer didn't say anything. He didn't want to lose us." Illusion sank her claws into the dirt. "He should have told us. When Heat spoke to him of leaving, our healer lashed out, furious that we would even consider leaving. Gold tried to talk to our healer and convince him that our leaving was for the good of the clan. By now of course, we had decided to leave for certain, but our healer wouldn't let us. He killed Gold before we had time to act. He told us that our brother's spirit would not be able to follow us."

Illusion looked at her paws, her eyes swimming with sadness. "Of course it didn't stop us. We left by sunset the next day. We traveled for moons before we found the clans. Bird and Heat didn't want to join a clan, and be controlled by anyone. I joined MoonClan alone. That's the last time I saw them." Illusion tucked her tail between her hind legs and sprinted for the warrior's den.

"Wow," Robinsky mewed. She felt terrible for Illusion, having lost her brother like that.

"We need to go to ThunderClan," Spruceclaw pawed at the ground. "They have to be warned, and we have to do anything we can to help. Willowshadow's really dangerous. I'm going back to help them. Goldenpaw would."

"I'm coming too," Robinsky mewed.

"But you just recovered!" Mapletail objected.

"You can come with us if you're worried," Sprucepaw flicked his ears impatiently. "But we need to go soon."

"I'll come," Iceshadow mewed. "Flamefoot refuses to fight with me now and my powers have been aching to be used." She trotted over to where Robinsky and Spruceclaw were standing. She stared challengingly at her clanmates. "Who else is coming?"

"Where you go I go," Flamefoot growled, coming up to stand next to Iceshadow.

"I'm doing this for Goldenpaw," Flashfrost declared, and shoved over to the group of assembled cats.

Mapletail reluctantly trotted over, muttering something about cats needing her. Wavewhisker nuzzled his sister as he came to stand next to her. "Someone needs to keep an eye on you," He murmured, licking her ear.

Illusion emerged from the warrior's den. "I need to see my siblings face to face," She mewed, "I need to know what they're doing."

Sparrowfur stood up suddenly. "You'll need protection," He growled roughly. "You can't create illusions if you're dead." He sounded tough, but Robinsky saw a flash of affection for the striped she-cat in his eyes and movements.

"I shall accompany you," Timestar mewed. "But I shall not use my powers to fight if that is what it comes to. After this, I'm retiring." Timestar murmured a few more things, but Robinsky didn't catch them.

"Who will be leader if you die?" Lightfeather cried.

"Can you really imagine me dying Lightfeather?" Timestar asked. Lightfeather gave a sort of shrug. Timestar sighed. "Very well, you will keep an eye on the clan until Mistcloud returns if I die." Lightfeather stepped back, startled, but nodded.

The two remaining cats, Veilfur and Gingerclaw looked at each other. "Well, if the rest of the clan in going, I guess we are too," Veilfur meowed, and the final two cats joined the rest.

"Very well," Timestar nodded at her clan. Robinsky realized that Timestar used that expression a lot. "We will need to rest before tomorrow. Everyone eat well. Veilfur, Spruceclaw, go catch some fresh kill."

"I'll see if I can't catch some birds," Robinsky mewed, and spread her wings. Before she took off she heard Timestar say one more thing, "Remember, if you need any practice, now is the time." Robinsky did a few loop-d-loops and nodded in satisfaction. MoonClan would be ready, but how many would die tomorrow? ThunderClan cats? MoonClan cats? How many cats did Dogclaw have under his control? How many StarCats? Would they have to kill Willowshadow? Robinsky shook her head. _Too many questions, too few answers, _she decided, and focused on the unfortunate pigeon flying below.

Goldenpaw

Goldenpaw paced anxiously. All the StarClan cats had needed to speak to their respective clans and warn them of one thing or another. According to Skyfire, it wasn't always this busy. _Of course it's busy the one time I need to use it, _he thought in disgust. He had watched her warrior ceremony proudly. Flashfrost was a lovely name.

It was nearly sunrise when the pool at last cleared and Goldenpaw was able to see Flashfrost. She was sleeping fitfully, murmuring, "Goldenpaw, Goldenpaw." Goldenpaw's heart nearly burst upon hearing this. But he kept it together and nudged Flashfrost awake. She awoke instantly, and tumbled on top of him. "Goldenpaw, you came," she cried, and buried her face in his fur. They both just stood that way for a while, taking in the other's scent.

Goldenpaw took a deep breath, hating to ruin the moment. "Flashfrost, I'm really sorry," he started. "I didn't want to die. I really wanted to stay with you, but ThunderClan needed me and..." He was cut off when Flashfrost put a tail to his mouth.

"I know," Flashfrost murmured, "Sprucepaw explained it to me. I forgive you. I only wish we had more time together." They gazed into each other's eyes. "I'm sorry for getting mad at you," Flashfrost mewed, "I know now I was wrong."

"I...I think I love you," Goldenpaw mewed quietly.

"As I love you back," Flashfrost meowed.

Goldenpaw looked at the sky. He could start to see the sun appearing on the horizon. "I have to go," He murmured, "The sun is rising. You'll be waking up soon."

"I don't want to ever wake up," Flashfrost whispered. "If I die tomorrow, will I be with you?"

"You will," Goldenpaw mewed, "But try not to die. I want you to live and have a life. Tell Robinsky and Spruceclaw that too. Don't die on my account." And Goldenpaw was thrown back into StarClan as Flashfrost awoke. He sighed. _Don't die please, _he begged silently. _Please. _

Flashfrost

Flashfrost awoke still smelling Goldenpaw's scent. _It's today, _she thought to herself, _Doomsday, the Day of Reckoning_. It would be today that she died or lived. The crisp scent of battle preparation came to her nose. She was ready to fight to the death. By the power StarClan had invested in her she was ready. She was ready to fight.

* * *

The Darkest hour is just before the Dawn...


	24. The Battle

While you're reading this chapter I suggest you turn on Immediate music: Diem ex dei, on youtube (You don't have to buy it.) It really sets the mood and it's what I was listening to while I wrote this chapter.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Robinsky gulped down a shrew she had snagged while flying. The clan was almost ready to go. Iceshadow and Flamefoot were sparring, Flashfrost was zapping from place to place as Sprucepaw attempted to catch her. Illusion was making it appear to rain in the camp, even though it was a bright, cold, cloudless day. Wavewhisker was talking to Mapletail, probably discussing the way the cats were feeling. Robinsky had just been practicing flying through the trees, twisting and turning to avoid having her wings ripped off by the tree trunks. Timestar trotted over to Robinsky. "I believe that the clan is ready to go," She murmured.

"So do I," Robinsky mewed, "But I'm afraid. What if we have to fight? ThunderClan won't like us interfering. How many cats, StarCat and normal, will die?"

Timestar stared over her clan. "I do not know Robinsky," She mewed, "But I do know that I will die fighting, and that if I do survive, I'm not coming back."

"What! Why?" Robinsky whirled on her leader, "Why won't you come back?"

"My time as leader has come to an end," Timestar mewed simply, "I have been leader for a long time Robinsky. One does eventually wish to die. I will see my clan through this, and then I will leave." And nothing else Robinsky could say would sway her.

Timestar leaped to the front of the gather cats and yowled for silence. When silence fell, Timestar meowed to her clan, "Today we eliminate the most powerful StarCat that the forest has seen other than, forgive my lack of humility, myself. We do this not for ourselves, but for another clan that needs our help," Timestar's gaze met the eyes of every cat assembled, filling the cat with hope. Robinsky shivered when the MoonClan leader's gaze fell upon her. "Today we take the existence of MoonClan to the public, for the first time in many, many seasons," She looked at the sky, where you could still see the moon against the blue heavens. "Some of us may die today," She murmured, "We may lose many cats in defense of those who have less power than ourselves. For any who fear this, it is not too late to bow out." No cat moved, and Timestar seemed to be encouraged by that, "For those choose to fight, I tell you only this. May StarClan guide you and see you safely back to camp, and for those of you that we do lose," She looked sadly at her clan, "May StarClan greet you with open paws. This is all I have to say. May StarClan be with us." She leaped toward the entrance to the camp. "Now we are ready," She yowled, "Who follows me!"

MoonClan cats surged toward Timestar as she lead the way out of camp. They ran through the forest, and Robinsky could feel when they left the borders of the camp. The air lost some of its energy, and the ground seemed harder. It was now that Robinsky became truly afraid.

The clan stopped just outside the ThunderClan border. All the cats looked to Robinsky, and her eyes widened as she realized that they were waiting for her to give them an order. Timestar was even looking at her. Robinsky nodded, and took a deep breath. "Timestar, Iceshadow, Illusion, and Sparrowfur, come with me to camp. Spruceclaw, keep the cats here until I need you."

"How will we know?" Spruceclaw asked.

"Most likely," Robinsky gave a swipe at humor, "It'll be me flying at you, screaming, 'Now! Now!'" The cats didn't seem very amused. Robinsky's shoulders hunched. "Well, you get the general idea. We'll let you know somehow." Robinsky looked at the cats she had chosen. Come on, let's go." And Robinsky ran past the border, the chosen MoonClan cats tagging after her. Robinsky stopped slightly before they reached camp. "Listen, the ThunderClan cats will not take kindly to the invasion, so no fighting unless absolutely necessary okay?" Iceshadow nodded reluctantly.

Robinsky trotted into camp, the group of StarCats following her. Shocked cries of, "Robinpaw! You're back!" Camp from all around the camp, then uncomfortable silence as the clan took in the MoonClan cats. From the looks in their eyes, none of them really liked the cats padding casually into their camp. Silverstorm rushed forward, touching noses with Robinsky. "Robinpaw, I never thought I'd see you again," She mewed.

"You weren't supposed to," Robinsky mewed, "And my name is Robinsky," She addressed the whole of ThunderClan when she spoke next. "My name is Robinsky. This is Timsestar, Iceshadow, Illusion, and Sparrowfur from MoonClan. We come only in peace, but we can fight if we need to. Where is Willowsha-paw?"

"Right here," Robinsky thought she detected a faint snarl in Willowshadow's voice as she spoke. Her sister rushed forward, "Robinpaw, sorry, Robinsky, it's so nice to see you!"

"Kill it Willowpaw," Robinsky mewed, "We both know you want me dead."

Shocked gasps of disbelief rose from the clan, but Willowshadow shook her head, purring softly. "So you know about that do you? I assume Mapletail healed you after the eagle attack."

"She did," Robinsky growled, "You know Goldenpaw is dead, right Willowshadow?" Robinsky snarled. There were more gasps of horror from the clan, "He told me. He came to me in a dream while I was unconscious. He told me everything. Dogclaw, has you plan succeeded? Is Copperstar dead?"

ThunderClan was reeling now. Two of the most trusted cats in the clan were traitors, and no cat had known. "Copperstar isn't dead yet," Willowshadow snapped, "Wait, I think..." Copperstar, who had just emerged from his den, fell to the ground. "Sorry, I guess he is dead now," Willowshadow purred. "Guess that makes me Willowstar." She smirked, "Any cat who refuses to acknowledge that I am Leader will meet the same sudden end as Copperstar. But first," Willowstar purred in glee, "This is so much fun!" She cried, and lifted Robinsky off of her feet, pinning her wings to her side. Robinsky yowled, and suddenly she was next to Timestar. Robinsky looked about in confusion until Willowstar growled. "I had forgotten about your troublesome power Timestar. I must get rid of you to have any chance." Willowstar began to focus her power.

Timestar

Timestar reached into the energy swirling in her and held it in place. Time froze, every ct frozen in time except Timestar. Timestar shook her head. Most cats didn't realize just how powerful she was. What she could accomplish if she really wanted to. She could walk up to Willowstar and Dogclaw and slit their throats. She could do the same to every cat here. Timestar sighed. She wished she could, but she didn't get to be leader this long killing every cat who crossed her.

Timestar released her hold on the time, and Willowstar resumed moving. Her blue eyes alight with fire, Willowstar lashed out at Timestar, and Timestar felt only the merest of pain as the world went black.

Goldenpaw

Goldenpaw and half of StarClan were watching the MoonClan and ThunderClan encounter. He cried out in shock when Willowstar killed Timestar. This was terrible. Timestar couldn't die. More than ever Goldenpaw wished he could help.

A cat walked up to him, a ginger coat lighting up the dark fields of StarClan. None of the StarClan cats seemed to see her but Goldenpaw. Goldenpaw was taken by the awesome beauty of the cat. She walked with purposeful strides, but it still looked like she was dancing.

"Who are you?" Goldenpaw asked.

The she-cat closed her glowing rainbow eyes. "I am Life," She murmured in a voice the echoed with a thousand others, both tom and she-cat. "You wish to rejoin your siblings and fight correct?"

"Yes," for some reason Goldenpaw felt humbled in her presence, weak and defenseless as a new born kit. "Why do you wish to speak to me?"

Several more cats appeared out of the mists behind life. "We are the remnants of Lifekin, the clan from which every StarCat is descended from. We all have powers similar to those of your sister's. We can give you those powers. Come forward Goldenpaw." Goldenpaw took a step forward as his body began to glow with a golden light. "May the warriors of StarClan and those ancestors before them hear us," Life cried, "Goldenpaw, do you swear to use this power for only good, and to not intentionally harm any cat with it, and to help rid the forest of evil doers?"

"I do," Goldenpaw mewed. This felt like a warrior ceremony.

"Then by my powers I give you a full warrior name," Life announced. "Goldenpaw, you shall be known as Goldenstar. You have proven that you have the ability to use the powers for good, and we give you your life to help the forest. We also trust you with the leadership of MoonClan because Timestar has left." Goldenstar blinked at Life. Then he felt the power slowly fill him, until he was bursting with it. But it didn't feel overwhelming. Goldenstar knew he had control over every bit of it. And suddenly, he was back in the forest. Not in StarClan, not in someone's dream, but in the real forest. Goldenstar could smell the crisp cold air he breathed in, and he knew he was alive. He had to get to camp.

Robinsky

(Begin Playing- Immediate music: Diem ex dei)

Robinsky gasped in horror, then she nodded to Iceshadow. Iceshadow launched a torrent of ice at Willowstar. It didn't stop Willowstar for long, but it was time enough for Robinsky to get get her wings under her and fly for the border. Robinsky heard Willowstar yowl with rage, but Willowstar was out of her range of power. Robinsky flew full speed, but she still felt achingly slow. The MoonClan cats were still at the border, waiting for her. "Now!" She yowled. "We need you now!"

"Come on," Spruceclaw yowled, and the MoonClan cats rushed into the forest, following Spruceclaw. Robinsky flew beside Spruceclaw, barely able to focus on her path because of her talking to Spruceclaw, filling him in on the past events. When the reenforcements arrived at the camp, it was in total chaos. Most of the ThunderClan cats had sided with the MoonClan cats, but a select few had sided with Willowstar.

While it appeared that Willowstar was outnumbered, her powers allowed her to take care of cats within heartbeats. Robinsky cried out in anguish when she saw Veilfur crumple to the ground, eyes staring at nothing_. We're going to lose_! Robinsky thought in horror.

Flashforst appeared next to Robinsky. "We're not doing too well," She murmured.

Robinsky dropped her head. There really wasn't much she herself could do. Her powers were for escaping, not for fighting. "We have to do the best we can," Robinsky mewed determinedly, "We'll die as heros, not live as cowards," and Robinsky took wing, swooping down on normal cats siding with Willowstar. The wounds she sustained were minor, but many minor wounds did their damage. Robinsky was going down.

Suddenly, Robinsky heard a yowl. Not a normal yowl, but a yowl that sounded like it could have come from one of the great cats of legend. Cats all over froze, and looked at the bright light emating from the top of highrock. Inside the light, a cat could be seen, with a coat of gold and eyes liquid fire. The cat roared with all the strength of LionClan, TigerClan, and LeopardClan. As the cat stepped off of highrock, he seemed to be supported by solid light. As the cat walked further out of the light, Robinsky recognized him.

"Goldenpaw!" Flashfrost shrieked.

"But...but you're dead!" Willowstar protested.

"I have been brought back," Goldenpaw snarled, "I have powers equal to you Willowstar. I demand that you fight me, Goldenstar, warrior of the Lifekin, and named next leader of MoonClan. Winner takes all."

Willowstar purred. "Fair enough. This shall be fun." Willowstar took a deep breath, and sent a huge wall of quivering energy at Goldenstar. Goldenstar merely blinked, and the huge wall of energy disapated. Willowstar growled in fury. Goldenstar flew at Willowstar, light supporting him all the way. The cats fought, Goldenstar almost never taking blows. Willowstar took most of the attacks. Goldenstar's powers were much more powerful than Willowstar's.

The fight happening between the two was too fast for any of the other cats to take in. Most of them stepped back and watched, eyes wide. Robinsky couldn't believe it herself, Goldenpaw was back, no longer an apprentice with weak powers, but Goldenstar, named next leader of MoonClan, with powers more powerful than Willowstar's. Flashfrost was attempting to keep up with the fight, her eyes darting back and forth between Goldenstar and Willowstar.

Almost too sudden to take in, there was a flash of scalding light. The light enveloped the whole clearing. Robinsky shielded her eyes with her bloody paw. All over cats cried out. The light grew to an almost unbearble tempera, and then slowly faded. When Robinsky could see again, Goldenstar stood in the sky, with Willowstar nowhere in sight. Goldenstar took a deep breath, slowly, sinking to the ground. When he reached the ground, his legs trembled, as though they could barely hold him. Flashfrost darted over, pressing against Goldenstar's side, wordless.

"Where did Willowstar go?" Robinsky asked.

"She's gone," Goldenstar mewed breathlessly, "Where... I don't know, but she won't be bothering us again."

"You're alive! I can't believe it!" Spruceclaw cried, dashing over and licking his brother on the ear. "What happened? How did you..."

"Come back?" Goldenstar completed, "I don't know how I'd describe it to you." He pressed close to Flashfrost. "I'll be leader of MoonClan now," He mewed, "We can be together."

Flashfrost purred, and nuzzled Goldenstar. Robinsky nodded in satisfaction. Everything was going to be okay. Goldenstar was alive, and even though Timestar... Robinsky pushed back thoughts of the former MoonClan leader, Goldenstar would be leader and be able to be with Flashfrost, Willowstar was gone, and MoonClan hadn't lose too many cats.

"Come on," Goldenstar mewed, "Lets go home." The MoonClan cats began to leave the ThunderClan camp, and then Robinsky heard a voice that could bear no good will.

"Where do you think you're going MoonClan cats?" Dogclaw snarled.

* * *

Ha. Did you really think that I would let you off with a happy ending here? Hope not. This may not be the longest chapter, but it was definately the hardest to write.

There should only be one chapter after this and possibly an epilogue (I'm not sure if I'll need one yet.) Thanks for all the reviews! We have over 70 reviews total now, and I'm kinda hoping to get to 100, but I doubt I will. Review please!


	25. Epilogue

Happy early holidays. I got this chapter up earlier than anticipated. Yay! But...it's the last chapter... so... (Breaks down crying)

* * *

Goldenstar

Goldenstar sighed in slight disappointment, but also acceptance. There was no way that Dogclaw would let them go without a fight. He had hoped that it would be easy, but apparently not. Goldenstar turned back around to face the former ThunderClan deputy. There were two other cats standing next to Dogclaw. Goldenstar was bewildered when Illusion screamed, "Heat! Bird!"

The cats at Dogclaw's side turned to face Illusion. Shock crossed their faces, the she-cat actually stepping forward toward Illusion before regaining her composure. "I am Deerfoot now," She snarled, "Our brother is Scorchgaze." Goldenstar flicked his tail. So Illusion was related to these cats.

"Why are you helping Dogclaw?" Illusion cried, "We left our tribe so that our powers would not be abused!" For a moment Goldenstar saw a flicker of regret in the StarCat's eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it had come.

"Dogclaw saved our lives when we were dying," Scorchgaze murmured, "A badger wounded Deerfoot during Frozen Water so I couldn't leave her to hunt. I was afraid that the badger might come back while I was gone," Scorchgaze shivered at the memory, "We were almost dead. We welcomed it. We thought that we would see Gold again when we died. Dogclaw found us, half starved and frozen to the bone. He brought us some Caught-prey, and brought medical help for Deerfoot. We have been repaying our debt to Dogclaw ever since."

"You can come with us to MoonClan," Goldenstar offered, "You would be protected from everyone."

Scorchgaze looked at Illusion. "Do you like it in MoonClan?" He asked. "Are your powers abused at all?" Goldenstar bristled. The very thought of StarCat's powers being abused.

"No," Illusion murmured, "I have made so many friends in MoonClan, and I've fallen in love," She snuggled close to Sparrowfur. The tom looked surprised but happy as he twined his tail with hers. "It's wonderful. Everyone's so nice. We're all outcasts who have found a family."

Scorchgaze looked at Deerfoot. "It does sound nice," Deerfoot admitted, "I think I'll come with you," Deerfoot trotted over to Illusion.

"You're going to love it Deerfoot," Illusion mewed.

"No," Deerfoot purred, "Call me Bird Which Flies Swiftly, or Bird. I'm sick and tired of that clan name."

"Okay Bird," Illusion twitched her whiskers in amusement.

"I'll come too," Scorchgaze relented, "Someone's got to keep an eye on Bird. And also, I'd like my tribe name back too. I'm Heat of Midday Sun."

"I'm so glad to have you both back," Illusion cried, rubbing pelts with her siblings.

"Wait!" Dogclaw yowled, "You both owe me your lives! Return to me!"

"They won't return to you and neither will we!" Mosspelt yowled, speaking for all of ThunderClan. There were yowls of agreement from all the cats.

"The piece of foxdung!"

"Drive him out!"

"You don't have a deputy!" Dogclaw protested, "Who will lead you?"

Grayleaf stepped forward. Though her eyes looked haunted, her voice was strong. "I received a message from StarClan long ago. I did not know what it meant then, but now I do," Grayleaf cleared her throat. "Mosspelt will be the new leader of ThunderClan!"

The tortoiseshell she-cat froze in shock. "Me?" She gasped, "I thought..."

Dogclaw snarled furiously. "Fine! I hope that you all die!" Dogclaw stalked away from the ThunderClan and MoonClan cats. The cats stared after him as though he might try something. Goldenstar prepared for an assult. He didn't want to kill Dogclaw, but if her had to, the cat deserved it. When he didn't and left the cat's earshot, the relief was obvious.

"I guess that means that we can go home," Robinsky mewed.

"Home! Wait, MoonClan!" Spruceclaw cried, "Timestar's gone!"

"You don't have to remind us," Iceshadow growled. Goldenstar's heart clenched. He was going to miss the former leader.

"I mean that, won't the time freeze over the territory end?" Spruceclaw gasped. "We all will start aging again!" There was dead silence as the MoonClan cats slowly took in the words.

"Oh! Great StarClan! You're right!" Goldenstar hadn't gotten that far. When he gazed around at the clan, his clan, he saw a mix of emotions on their faces. Fear, confusion, loss, sadness. It all echoed the feelings that were twisting inside of him.

"Nothing will change," Mapletail meowed to the MoonClan cats.

"Mapletail, are their bees in your brain?" Lightfeather cried, "Timestar's dead. Of course the time freeze will end!"

"No it won't. Timestar is still watching over us. She wouldn't change the freeze. He powers will continue even thought she is dead. It is unfreezing the territory that we have to worry about." Mapletail purred.

"Another concern," Sparrowfur pointed out, "The clans know about MoonClan now. Are we going to move?" At Sparrowfur's question, everycat looked to Goldenstar. Goldenstar had to force himself to remain calm under the stare of all of these cats. Would the fact that the clans knew about them change anything? Did they have to move?"

Then Flashfrost was by his side. 'Whatever you do," She murmured, "These cats will listen. You just always have to act calm and like there's a plan," Goldenstar nodded, grateful for Flashfrost's advice.

"We will do what we have to," Goldenstar mewed to his clan. "Let's go home."

When the cats arrived back at camp everycat looked to Goldenstar. Goldenstar was prepared this time, and he quickly began speaking. "Cats of MoonClan, we have gone though a difficult time. We have lost Veilfur and Timestar. We will sit vigil for them tonight," Goldenstar dipped his head. "Okay, I'm no Timestar, and this probably won't come out sounding right, but bear with me. I'm a new leader. I don't know this clan very well, so for a while, you're going to have to help me. Yes, the big issue. The other clans know about MoonClan. That may not be such a bad thing. This way, cats from other clans that are StarCats won't think they're freaks. They'll know right away what they are. They'll find MoonClan, and we won't have to be secret in our movements. The clans will understand when their cats go missing.

"But, of course, there may come a time when we must leave, but I think that time is long in forth coming, and for now, we'll stay here. MoonClan will be free," Goldenstar looked at the cats. Yes there was despair, but know there was hope too. He looked to Spruceclaw and Robinsky, who nodded at him, and Flashfrost who twined her tail with his. "We will survive, and we will be free. May StarClan be with us.

* * *

Sob. It's over. The story is over. I can't believe it. Review, please. :-) And for those of you who read this even after it's been out for a long time, a review would be much appreciated from you too. Here's a thanks you to everyone who reviewed as of 2/1/09:

Crystalstar Medicine Cat

_Namu the EDOD and Kamizuki_

_Silverkit08_

_PolarIceWolf_

_warriorstar12_

_xXBrokenWingXx_

_Chibi Ookami Tora_

_Knight of dreams_

_Hakepaw_

_Furyfur_

Nightmares and Dreams

_x. Reflectionheart's Honour .x_

maddie!!!!

***Those names in Italics are those who reviewed logged in. Terribly sorry if I missed anyone.**


	26. End of Story Alliences

Probably none of you care, but these are the alliences as of the end of the story. You'll notice that there is no deputy for ThunderClan as Mosspelt had not appointed as of the last chapter, and that she is called Mosspelt and not Mossstar (The triple "s" looks kinda weird) I am also disappointed that we never got to meet Mistcloud. I'm thinking of making a short fanfiction about Mistcloud. At the end she'll come back to MoonClan and we'll get to see where everyone is then. That might be better than a sequel. Should I? Let me know!

* * *

**Warriors SunClan Allegiances**

**ThunderClan:**

Leader- Mosspelt- tortiseshell she-cat

Deputy- (Not yet appointed)

Medicine Cat- Grayleaf- older gray she-cat

Warriors:

Rippedtail -Gray tom with long scars running down his pelt  
from a badger attack when he was a kit (Former SunClan)

Firefur- ginger tom

Spottedfur = lightly spotted tom

Silverstorm- pale gray she-cat (SunClan)

Heartflight-tabby she-cat

Emberheart = ginger she-cat.

Dawnburst- golden she-cat

Brownclaw- Dark brown tom

Foxtail- ginger tom

Fleetfur-Ginger tom

Flickerfoot -Tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentices:

Queens and kits-

Blueleaf = Blue-gray she-cat  
Kits- Pigeonkit (gray), and Alderkit (brown)

Elders:

Flight- ginger striped she-cat

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**ShadowClan:**

Leader: Blossomstar- white she-cat

Deputy: Clifffoot- pale gray tom

Medicine Cat: Amberdew- ginger she-cat

Warriors

Frogfoot- dark gray tom (Former SunClan)

Nightshadow- black she-cat (SunClan)  
Apprentice: Lilypaw

Micarush - pale gray she-cat with darker gray stripes.

Oakstripe- dark ginger tom  
Apprentice: Pinepaw

Queens

Whiteheart- white she-cat

Appentices

Lilypaw- white she-cat (SunClan)

Pinepaw- brown tom

Elders

Blacktooth- dark gray tom

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**RiverClan**

Leader: Creekstar- gray tom

Deputy- Ripplefur- blue gray tom

Medicine Cat- Splashwing- tortoiseshell she-cat

Warriors-

Stonefur- gray tom (Former SunClan)

Wildwind- striped tom. (Former SunClan)

Rapidfoot= dark tabby tom

Hazedream- ginger she-cat (SunClan)

Boulderpelt- gray tom

Apprentices

Queens-

Streamtail- ginger she-cat

Elders-

Gullpelt- very pale gray she-cat

______________________________________________________________________________________

**WindClan-**

Leader- Galestar- gray white she-cat

Deputy- Falconheart- brown she-cat

Medicine Cat- Breezeflight- White she-cat

Warriors-

Gailstorm -longhaired pale gray she-cat.

Gleampelt - dark cream she-cat.

Lionflame- ginger tom

Apprentices

Queens

Elders-

Curlfoot- pale brown tom

________________________________________________________________________

**SunClan**

Silverstorm of ThunderClan  
Nightshadow and Lilypaw of ShadowClan  
Lionflame of WindClan  
Hazedream of RiverClan

_________________________________________________________________________

**MoonClan**

Leader- Goldenstar- ginger tom who has life power.

Deputy- Mistcloud- blue gray she-cat who can read minds

Medicine Cat- Mapletail- golden and brown she-cat who can heal

Warriors-

Flamefoot- ginger tom who can shoot fire out of his paws

Iceshadow- white she-cat who can freeze things

Sparrowfur- gray tom who can create translucent inpenatrable shields

Lightfeather- pale gray she-cat who glows with white light

Veilfur- tortoiseshell and white she-cat who can turn invisible

Illusion- gray stripped white she-cat who can create convincing illusions. Former rogue

Gingerclaw- ginger tom who can find things

Robinsky- Light brown she-cat with brown and copper wings

Flashfrost- pretty brown she-cat who can teleport

Wavewhisker- tortoiseshell tom who can read emotions

Spruceclaw-dark brown tom who is super fast.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**StarClan**

Swiftbreeze- Black and white she-cat (SunClan)

Skyfire- Light brown she-cat. (Former SunClan)

(Supposedly) Willowstar- white and brown she-cat

___________________________________________________________________________

**Cats Outside Clans**

Eagle- brown and white tom (Former SunClan)

Dogclaw: Black tom with large, white front paws. Former deputy.


End file.
